Opposites Attract
by gooseles
Summary: They say people who never learn to love, never learn to live. After heartbreak, bittneress, confusion and searching for love in all the wrong places, what happens when Cupid's arrow pierces the hearts of Tree Hill's most unlikely duo? Prequel for WMAWBS
1. Just Add Water

It had been "one of those days" to say the least. Peyton Sawyer was exhausted. She'd had an early class at the local University in Tree Hill and her whole day had basically been wasted with school. The term "wasted" was more than appropriate in Peyton's mind. Sure she had spent her entire teenage life dreaming of college. Usually the dreams involved some big fancy art school in New York or Los Angeles where Peyton could spend the days engrossed in sketches on her easel.

But it had turned out that way. If anything, life was far from it. She had enrolled in college alright but it turned out to be none other than Tree Hill University…not exactly NYU or Yale. However she was not alone. She was accompanied by "the gang", better known as Lucas Scott, Nathan Scott, Haley James, and Brooke Davis. The close group of friends she had grown up with and attended high school together. Peyton loved her friends and she did cherish the good times but it a bit disappointing knowing that the college years would just be one giant extension of high school. She wouldn't meet new people and majoring in business management, it was unlikely she would be painting portraits on the streets of Paris.

But it wasn't all bad. Peyton had had a choice. She chose Jake Jagielski and his two year old daughter, Jenny. As far as Peyton was concerned, Jake was the love of her life. They had grown up together, remaining casual acquaintances until the beginning of junior year in high school. That's when it was first revealed that the popular and handsome basketball forward had an infant daughter, the product of a former relationship with a slightly older girl in a neighboring town.

Her name was Nicole Vaughn but she went by Nikki. Dark haired and petite with a personality as ruthless and reckless as she was gorgeous. But it hadn't always been that way, or at least not in Jake's eyes. He saw something deep inside of her and he had fallen hopelessly in love. For a time, things were great border lining perfect…then it had happened. A ripped condom that led to three weeks of panic and finally two pink lines on a home pregnancy test. Nikki was pregnant.

They had discussed what they would do. After all, there were options…abortion, adoption, keeping the baby. In the end, they had gone for the latter. One week after her high school graduation, Nikki Vaughn gave birth to a beautiful six pound, 14 ounce, 22 inch long healthy baby girl. Minutes after the birth, the new young parents had cradled their bundle of joy and cried. It was a bond. She was a part of them…the best part of them. Jennifer Eve Jagielski was the name they had chosen, calling her Jenny for short. Two days after the birth, Nikki had taken the child home but found that life as a teenage mother was far more difficult than she ever could have imagined.

Did the baby ever sleep? Five minutes, why couldn't Jenny just shut it up for five minutes? And dirty diapers? Nikki was disgusted. How could a little baby do all that? It was just all so overwhelming and she couldn't handle it. Her parents were still angry and disappointed and of course acceptance to a college in Indiana still loomed over her head. It was an escape. One last chance to get away. To live a normal life and just be a kid again.

If Nikki was having doubts and problems, it had been just the opposite for Jake. He loved being a dad. Sure his life had changed overnight, but for him nothing was more important than the flesh and blood he held in his arms. Jenny was his everything and just weeks after her birth, she became his everything…literally. When Nikki dropped her off at his doorstep one evening shortly before midnight. There were no tears or explanations or apologies. She just dumped her child with its father like she was leaving trash in a garbage can. Just like that, Nikki had been able to walk away.

For Jake, it wasn't so simple. He wasn't able to walk away, not that he would if he could have. He loved Jenny…more than himself. He was her father and she was his responsibility. They were a team and he vowed to her that he would always be there to protect her and take care of her. And he did. His parents helped out as much as possible, switching work shifts so one would always be able to take care of little Jenny while Jake was at school. But after classes and basketball practice, the little girl was solely her Daddy's responsibility. He fed her and bathed her, comforted and sang to her. He worked when possible so there was extra money that was always needed when raising a child as a single parent. And when he had to, he had swallowed his pride and applied for WIC and food stamps so that Jenny would be taken care of.

He wasn't ashamed but more than anything, he wanted to protect his baby from everything, from the world. It was the friendship and wise words of Lucas Scott that had convinced him otherwise. When he finally came out to the world, he and Jenny formed an unlikely alliance with a brooding but beautiful, complex curly haired blonde. Peyton Sawyer had changed both of their lives. Babysitting turned to friendship, which became dating which blossomed into love. Peyton, whose mother was dead and whose father often spent months away from home because of work, invited Jake and Jenny to move in to her house literally the day after high school graduation. They had and it had been a family ever since.

Jake and Peyton attended school while Jake also worked at the café owned and operated by Lucas' mother, Karen Rowe. They alternated schedules and did whatever as long as little Jenny was first. Overnight, Peyton had an instant family and had become a mom. But for her, it was a surprising natural progression. Jenny was her child. It was her money that fed her, her arms that held her. It was Peyton who had been there for the first tooth and the first word and the first step. Peyton was there for good times and bad, sickness and in health. She was the only mother Jenny had ever known.

So art schools and traveling the world had been traded in for potty training and runny noses. Sometimes it was hard and the doubt would creep in the back of Peyton's mind but the minute she saw Jenny's face or looked into Jake's eyes, all of a sudden, every single sacrifice was worth it.

Peyton was exhausted. Never mind she had been up since forever because of a stupid last minute scheduling change with class. Never mind that she was bored out of her mind and even failing one of the courses. Never mind that the car had a flat in the late afternoon just in time to make her late for a meeting with her boss, Jeff Nelson. He had hired her years before to do a comic strip for Thud Magazine and in addition to that, always managed to keep her gratefully and gainfully employed with various freelance art jobs that came up. Never mind the meeting ran late and Peyton had to have her best friend, Brooke Davis, pick Jenny up from Jake's parents' house. Never mind dinner had burned and Jenny had managed to finger paint all over Peyton's Accounting homework. And as if life wasn't "interesting" enough, the child, giving new meaning to the term "the terrible twos", had steadfastly refused to take a bath thus resulting in World War III as Peyton had struggled to get the child in the tub.

After a long day, an even longer night, and three bedtime stories later, Jenny was finally asleep and the house was all quiet. Peyton straightened up the best she could, then stole a few moments for her own shower. She looked back with a smile on days when she took for granted an hour long soak in a bubble filled tub. Now she was lucky to have five minutes in a shower just to wash the essentials.

Finally, she could lie down and her tired eyes were closed mere seconds after her head hit the pillow. The room was dark and Peyton didn't hear Jake's key in the lock or his soft footsteps in the room. Finally opening her eyes and smiling, she saw him at the foot of their bed. He was tired as well but the minute their eyes met, he managed a sweet smile. She just stared at him. God, she loved that man!

Jake looked as Peyton moved, disturbing the thin sheet that was barely covering her black sleep tank top and matching underwear. She was so beautiful. He strained to remember a time when they had been alone or on a date. Their lives were hectic and their daughter had been the central focus. Now in the late hours, they could finally steal a few minutes. He wanted her badly and wondered if she wanted him just as much as he wanted her. Then she gave him the coy, shy smile as she looked him up and down and that answered any lingering questions he may have had. They didn't say anything…they didn't have to. The sexual tension between them said it all as he unbuttoned the buttons of his blue shirt, exposing a wife beater that clung to every tan muscle.

Jake slowly climbed in their bed, capturing her lips with his own in a sweet yet passionate kiss. Her hands found his shoulders and she moaned in his mouth. There were no candles or soft background music, but gentle touches were the only interlude to romance they needed. Then they heard it.

"Mommy!"

Jenny Jaglieski had once again managed to score on the interception. Groaning, Jake buried his face in the pillow.

"It's probably another nightmare", Peyton said as she sat up and reached for her robe.

"It's okay", Jake sighed. "I know you've had a rough day. Go back to sleep, babe. I've got her."

Peyton nodded slightly, the Sand Man once again quickly escorting her to dream land. Hours later, she stirred and came upon a familiar picture. Jake was a few feet away sleeping soundly. A Sponge Bob Squarepants pajama clad Jenny lie sleeping beside them. Peyton removed a strand of brown hair from the little girl's face. The movement caused Jake to stir and he reached over their daughter, letting a protective arm drape across Jenny and land on Peyton's waist.

Peyton smiled. At 21 her life was nuts. She was a wife without rings and vows and a mom without the pain of childbirth. From sunup to midnight, she was constantly on the go and hardly ever had any time at all for herself. It was like, opening up a package and just adding water…boom! Instant family. But it didn't matter. Peyton wouldn't have it any other way.


	2. Catching Up

Peyton, making her Thud deadline with literally five minutes to spare, dashed out of the office located in downtown Tree Hill. On the corner was Karen's Café. Peyton could see the lights on and she could tell it wasn't very busy. That was just the way she liked it and she couldn't remember a time when she'd actually had a few minutes to sit down and relax. She checked her watch. She actually had time to kill before picking up Jenny and Karen's food was practically calling her name. Shrugging, she bypassed her car and crossed the street. Opening the door, she saw only a few patrons and Karen, who was wiping down the counter.

"Peyton", she smiled. "What a surprise. Long time no see."

"Hey Karen", Peyton hugged her.

"Did you bring my baby?"

"Haven't picked her up yet. I was across the street and I felt like having one of your infamous cheeseburgers."

"Coming right up", Karen winked. "And I will have your favorite waiter serve it to you."

Peyton smiled. Karen, pretty and petite enough to pass for a college student herself, had served as surrogate mom as well as world class chef to the Tree Hill kids for years. She was more than Luke's mom, she was a friend. And Jake and Peyton had been eternally grateful that she had offered Jake a job. The added income and extra shifts were their lifeline.

And speaking of her favorite waiter…

"Hey you", Jake grinned, kissing her cheek. "Make the deadline?"

"It was close", she shook her head.

"I'm sorry. I know it's been tough on you. With school and Jenny and everything…"

"Hey, it's okay."

"Yeah but you've got so much going on and I know she's been keeping you up late and…"

"Jake, stop it. Really. I have a choice and I choose you and Jenny. You guys are my whole world and I wouldn't give that up for anything."

"I love you. You know that?" he asked with an awe filled smile. "You're pretty terrific."

"And you're pretty terrific yourself, Mr. Jagielski."

"How about I make things up to you tonight? I shouldn't be here too much longer. I'll put Jenny down for bed so you can get a hot bath and afterwards I'll give you a hot oil massage and uh…you know the rest", he winked. "How does that sound?"

"Perfect and I can't wait…but for now, I'd settle for a cheeseburger."

"Lettuce, extra mayo, hold the tomatoes?"

"And a side of fries with Coke."

"Coming right up", he said.

Peyton smiled and shivered in anticipation of what was to come later in the night. Out of the corner of her eye, she first noticed Anna Garcia. Anna along with her older brother, Felix, and their parents had moved to Tree Hill in the second semester of their junior year of high school. They were fraternal twins, Felix, ten minutes older with a cocky, over the top boisterous personality. Anna on the other hand came across softer, quieter and nicer. It hadn't taken long but before anyone knew what hit them, the Garcia's had worked their way into Tree Hill's most popular clique. At first Peyton and Anna had been the closest but the friendship had cooled over the years mainly due to busy and conflicting schedules. It was nice to see a familiar face and Peyton didn't know when there would be another chance for catching up on girl talk.

"Hey you", she said, Coke in hand. "Mind if I have a seat?"

Anna looked up and smiled.

"Peyton. Hey. How are you?"

"Tired. Busy. Hating my college major but what else is new right?"

"How's Jenny?"

"Great", Peyton smiled proudly. "She's a little bad ass sometimes but I love her."

"She's beautiful. Jake showed me pictures. She's getting so big."

"Yeah. They do grow up fast, I guess. But what about you? How are you doing? Gosh, we haven't talked in like forever."

"I'm okay. Just needed some time away from my crazy family. Things have been nuts at the house. I don't know if you heard or not, but Felix is getting married."

"Married? Felix? Oh God, to who?"

"Take one guess…"

"Uh uh. No way! Dude, you better not say Teresa."

"Who else?"

"Are you kidding me?"

Teresa and Peyton had been close during the high school days when both girls cheered for the Ravens. But time and different interests had practically rendered them strangers. The few times Jake and Peyton had been able to steal a night to themselves, they'd all hung out in a big group like the old days. As far as Peyton could tell, Felix was still the same arrogant, loud pretty boy and Teresa, the same shallow, stuck up cheerleading queen. Peyton still couldn't believe they were getting married.

"Married? Seriously? Wait…is she pregnant?"

"No. And trust me, I thought the same thing. I mean, we're 21 and who gets married in like college? But anyway. That's the plan and Mom and Dad are driving me crazy trying to plan the wedding. It's in a few months at the country club."

"Wow. It'll take me a while to get over the shock from that one but how are you doing?"

"I'm okay", she shrugged with a sigh. "Thank God, I have my own apartment now. Dorm life just isn't for me. Other than that, school is going okay. I'm really excited about going into teaching and all."

"And how is Mike?"

Anna rolled her eyes.

"Mike and I…well, let's just say we parted ways.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. We're just not right for each other, you know? I really liked him at first but the more we hung out, the more I lost interest. He was really into me and it wasn't fair because I was giving him mixed signals. Anyway, it's been over for a few weeks now."

"Well, I know you're busy with school and your social life I'm sure is a lot more interesting than Sponge Bob and Pullups but if you ever want to hang out…I don't know, like we used to, you should drop by."

Anna smiled.

"Really? Thanks, I'd like that."

"And so would I. Jake and I have opposite schedules so a lot of time at night it's just Jenny and me. I would kill for some adult company."

"Okay. I'll have to take you up on that sometime. In the meantime, why don't you take a listen to this?" Anna said, pulling a CD out of her bag.

"The new Jimmy Eat World? Rock on. I see your excellent tastes still remain in tact."

Anna grinned.

"Borrow it as long as you want. Peyton, I'm really glad we had the chance to talk tonight. I've missed you."

"Yeah…me too."

"One cheeseburger and fries, one grilled chicken sandwich with a side of coleslaw for the two prettiest ladies in the house", Jake winked as he arrived with their food.

She felt good as her teeth sank into the burger. It had been a good day. She had survived school, made her deadline, got reacquainted with an old friend and was having her favorite food for dinner. When it was all over, she'd go home to her daughter with her man. As much as sometimes she wandered what she was missing out on, for a few minutes Peyton Sawyer could just take the time to be grateful for what she did have.


	3. Thelma and Louise Around The Bend

"So you were up early this morning", Peyton observed as Jake loaded the toaster with two slices of bread.

"Yeah…I had to go to the café to talk to Karen and while I was out, I figured I'd go ahead and drop Jenny off at Mom's. I've just got a lot of crap to do today but what else is new around here, right?"

"Well, how about this? I found the coolest thing ever on the Internet. Creedence Clearwater Revival is on tour and they're going to be in Raleigh tonight, one night only. Can't you see it? You and me in the Amphitheatre totally rocking out to Down On The Corner, Suzie Q and Badmoon Rising. I have to warn you though, when they start playing Up Around The Bend, I just might lose my top. Don't ask why but that song just does something to me."

"Sorry babe but I can't", he frowned.

"Oh come on. It's gonna be fun, Jake. We never do anything fun for ourselves anymore."

"Yeah, well, fun's not really an option these days. I mean, other than Jenny, school, and work, there's not really room for anything else. Sorry."

"Oh", she said, disappointed. "Um, you're right. I understand."

Jake sighed as he recognized the sadness that had washed over her face.

"Peyton, look, I'm sorry, alright? That's not really fair to you. I know how much you love the band and tickets must be really hard to come by. You should go."

"It's cool", she shrugged. "Plus, I'm not into doing the whole concert thing by myself. There will be other shows later, I'm sure. We'll go then."

"Peyton, they probably won't tour for another couple years or so. You should go. I don't want to hold you back. Sure we'll catch the next concert but why can't you catch this show? I'm sure someone will go with you. What about the guys? Brooke, Lucas, Nathan or Haley?"

"Nah. It's okay, Jake. Really. Lucas and Nathan have basketball practice and Haley is tutoring this week."

"What about Brooke?"

Peyton smiled in spite of herself.

"Can you really see Brooke Davis at a Creedence Clearwater Revival concert?"

Jake managed a small grin as well.

"I guess you're right. But I still feel bad. What about Anna?"

Peyton thought for a second. Anna was cool and she was definitely into the music. She'd make a pretty cool road trip partner and it would beat going alone or not going at all.

"Okay", she finally shrugged. "I'll give Anna a call later and see what's up."

Before leaving for class, Peyton did exactly that and Anna answered on the second ring. There were no excuses or second thoughts. With as much enthusiasm as Peyton had originally had, Anna had agreed almost immediately. A few hours later, they were in Peyton's vintage convertible with the top down, cruising Interstate 40 West.

"I can't believe this", Peyton squealed. "Listen to me. I'm giddy. I almost sound like Brooke. This is so cool. Creedence Clearwater Revival! God, this so rocks! I am so excited!"

Anna laughed out loud, raising her arms and letting the wind blow through her dark hair as she struggled to keep her suede cowboy hat on.

"Thank you for inviting me. We are gonna have the best time ever", Anna agreed. "Too bad Jake couldn't come."

"Yeah", she said sadly as she slid on her sunglasses. "It would have been nice but uh…we don't do a lot of fun stuff anymore, I guess. You know with work and school and Jenny…"

"That's all the more reason to make time for the fun stuff, right? When real life gets in the way and becomes too much. Sometimes you've just got to take a break and let loose and have some fun."

"I know. Trust me, I tried to convince Jake but uh…it was a no go. He's a great guy and I love him but he's so serious about everything. Poor guy, I guess he has to be. You know, actually, I feel kind of bad. Here we are about to rock out at a concert and Jake is bussing tables at Karen's and after that, he gets to deal with Jenny's temper tantrums. Anna, I don't know…Maybe this was a bad idea. I feel bad."

"Why?" Anna shrugged. "What do you have to feel bad about? You take one night for yourself after years of being a mom and a wife and a housekeeper and a full time student and a part time artist. You deserve a break. So does Jake. Too bad he didn't want to come but don't let this take away from your good time. You need this and you want it. More importantly, you deserve it."

Peyton thought quietly for a second.

"Yeah…I guess I do, don't I?"

"Hell yeah you do", Anna giggled. "Now what do you say we get ready for this concert?"

The women looked at each other and there was no need for an exchange of words. Anna, in a brown velvety tank top, short shorts, brown cowboy boots and of course the suede hat, reached for the CD case. Normally Peyton Sawyer would not stand for anyone to touch her precious, coveted radio but in Anna's case, she was willing to make an exception. After all they were on the same page. Slipping the CD into the player, Anna began to sing along, hair blowing arms swaying. Soon Peyton joined in. It felt good. The people in the other cars on the highway who were looking at them like they were crazy didn't matter. Nothing mattered except that feeling Peyton had inside. Joy. Excitement. Freedom. And they rocked on all the way to the state's capital as they sang at the tops of their lungs, fists pounding the steering wheel and dash. It was a new Thelma and Louise, minus Brad Pitt and the crime spree.

_There's a place up ahead  
And I'm goin'  
Just as fast as my feet can fly.  
Come away, come away  
If you're goin'.  
Leave the sinkin' ship behind. _

Come on, arise and win.  
We're goin' up around the bend.  
Ooh.

Bring a song and a smile  
For the banjo.  
Better get while the gettin's good.  
Hitch a ride to the end  
Of the highway  
Where the neon's turn to wood.

Come on, arise and win.  
We're goin' up around the bend.

They sang the entire CD for the entire road trip and once at the venue, the youngest fans were the loudest as they guzzled beer and sang along to every song. Even the band themselves noticed the pretty curly haired blonde in the mini skirt and her beautiful bronze hippie/cowboy friend. When it was time to play Looking Out My Backdoor, the pair was invited onstage. Without hesitation they screamed and sang along. A spotlight shined so brightly in Peyton's eyes she could barely see. Never mind the hangover she was sure to have the next day. Never mind the fact that both girls were way too bombed to drive back to Tree Hill. Never mind the fact they would have to get a hotel and stay in Raleigh for the evening. For Peyton nothing else mattered. Nothing mattered except that moment, barefoot, dancing and singing onstage with the band her mother and father had raised her on.

Sure she would miss Jenny and Jake and her bed and the responsibility that had dominated her life for more than three years. But for one night she could just be a carefree, partying college student. For one brief night, she was a kid again. And it felt great. Almost perfect. The only thing that would have made it better was if Jake had been up there drunk and barefoot, dancing himself.


	4. Here Comes The Storm

The rain poured and battered against the windows. It was the first day of hurricane season for Tree Hill and already the weather was off to a treacherous start. There were only a few customers in the café, most of them hapless passersby who had sought shelter rather than be drenched. A pretty and petite dark haired stranger sat shivering in a corner booth.

"Hey, can I get you anything else?" Haley James asked, handing her a mug of steaming hot chocolate.

"No, I'm fine", the girl smiled. "Just waiting out the storm."

"Looks like a big one", Haley observed.

"Yeah…by the way, does Jake Jagielski still work here?"

"He does actually but he's off tonight. Sorry. Can I tell him who dropped by?"

The girl thought for a second, then shrugged.

"Nah. Just an old friend. I'll um, catch up with him later."

Haley nodded and returned to her place behind the counter as the door once again opened and the wind and the rain brought yet another patron.

"Look at you", Haley laughed.

"Oh God, it is ugly out there", Peyton said, soaked to the bone. "I was meeting with Jeff over at the Thud office and everything was fine. One hour later and I nearly get blown away."

"Well, I don't think we're going anywhere for a while. You may as well have a seat, dry off and grab some food."

"Just coffee, please", she said as she went to hang up her wet jacket.

Leaning over the table, Peyton dropped her leather portfolio, accidentally spilled the steaming mug of cocoa Haley had just delivered. The hot liquid went everywhere.

"Oh my God!" Peyton yelled. "I…I am so sorry. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine", the girl said, grabbing some napkins.

"Dude, I hope you didn't burn yourself. Gosh, I am such a klutz sometimes."

"It's okay. I just hope it didn't ruin any of your papers", the girl, said trying to rescue as many pages as she could.

"No, I think I'm safe", Peyton said, relieved there was no real damage. "Thanks."

"Those are really good. Did you draw them?"

"Yeah. I, um, I do a comic strip for Thud Magazine. It's kind of freelance, part time kind of a thing while I finish up school. I go to Tree Hill University."

"Good school."

"It ain't Harvard", Peyton grinned.

"Harvard might be a little overrated. Besides, with talent like yours, who needs Harvard? You should seriously be in art school right about now."

"Thanks. I mean, I've thought about it and all but it's kind of hard, especially now. My boyfriend is in school and our schedules are crazy taking care of our daughter and everything…"

"You have a daughter?"

"Yeah. I mean, we love her to death but with raising kids, especially so young, you have to make sacrifices here and there."

"Yeah…", the other girl said, sadly looking away. "I know what you mean."

"Anyway, I'm sorry again about your hot chocolate. At least let me buy you another one?"

The girl shrugged.

"You don't have to but thanks."

"No problem", Peyton answered. "It's the least I can do while we wait for this storm to pass over."

"Yeah, I hope it's soon."

"You never know. Whenever they predict these knock down, drag out, Wizard of Oz, category 5 storms, I swear it's like nothing ever happens. Then on a calm, normal night like tonight…boom! It just kind of hits you, I guess. Anyway, sorry for my rambling on and on."

"It's okay", she smiled. "Rambling is good. It's kind of nice to see a friendly face every once in a while."

"I take it you're not from around here."

"No. Just sort of passing through, I guess you could say."

"Well, welcome to Tree Hill. My name is Peyton, by the way", she extended her hand.

"Nicole", she nodded, shaking it.

"Nice to meet you."

A few seconds later, Deb arrived, hot chocolate and coffee in tow. Peyton reached in her pockets and handed Deb a few loose bills.

"Looks like the nasty weather is finally letting up a bit", Deb observed.

All three women looked out the window. The rain had slowed to a drizzle and the furious winds had calmed considerably.

"That looks a whole lot better. I think I better head home before the storm changes its mind", Peyton said out loud. "Nicole, it was nice talking to you."

"Likewise."

The dark haired girl watched the blonde as she gathered her belongings and walked over to the counter. She smiled, engaging in casual but friendly conversation with the women who were working. It was obvious they were all friends. Then, draping her jacket over her head, she had dashed outside and across the street to her car.

Nicole couldn't quit staring. Even drenched from the unrelenting rain, Peyton was a beauty. And she was so nice…so friendly. And she had mentioned that she had a daughter. Nicole could barely breathe as she watched the tail lights of the vehicle disappear. Her heart felt like it had been dropped in the pit of her stomach.

"Anything else I can get for you?"

"Huh?" Nicole asked, startled by the presence of the pretty auburn haired waitress. "Um, no. I'm fine."

"Okay. Just checking. Yell if you need me."

"Thanks but I have to get going."

"Okay…oh by the way. That girl that you were talking to a few minutes ago, the blonde. Her name is Peyton Sawyer and she's Jake's girlfriend. I was going to mention it but I got tied up in the back. I'm sure she could have given him a message or…"

"It's okay", she smiled as she stood up. "It's not a big deal. I'll catch up with Jake sooner or later."

Haley nodded and smiled before looking outside and noticing once again that the weather had picked up.

"Hey, Miss, are you sure you want to leave now? The storm looks like it's just going to get worse."

Nicole opened the door, the bitter wind and cold droplets smacking against her face. She closed her eyes, grasping the irony of the situation.

"Yeah", she whispered as she disappeared into the darkness. "It is."


	5. Biology

The weather was warm and there were no rain clouds in sight. Lucas Scott had called and suggested the old gang get together for some fun at the River Court. So on a bright and sunny afternoon, Lucas and Brooke, Nathan and Haley, Jake, Peyton and Jenny, Felix, Teresa, Bevin, Mouth, Tim, Fergie and Skillz all got together for beers, burgers and hot dogs on the grill.

It was a fun time, the girls gossiping while the men took turns playing basketball on the court and manning the grill. For Peyton, Anna, and Haley it was just like old times. Off in the corner under a sunbrella sat Brooke and Bevin. Looking hot and frustratingly uncomfortable, Teresa stood arms folded scowl on her face while Felix desperately tried to keep up with the rest of the guys on the court.

Jenny played, running on the grass, a ballet tutu, over her shorts and tee shirt. She was going through her "fairy princess" stage and it was impossible for her parents to convince her to wear otherwise.

"Jenny, you make a beautiful ballerina", Anna smiled. "You know what? When I was your age, I wanted to be a ballerina, too."

"Please", Teresa laughed with an evil smirk. "With those yachts for feet? You would have been much more suited going out for soccer."

No one really laughed except for Tim, who of course didn't know any better, and Felix himself. Peyton felt her cheeks burn. Part of her wanted to run up and slap Teresa for insulting her friend but Anna took it all with a grain of salt. She gave Peyton a wink to let her know it was okay and the rest of the outing continued without a hitch.

From a distance as he shot hoops with the boys, Jake smiled as he watched Peyton from the corner of his eye. She spent time talking to her friends but her main focus, as always, was on Jenny. Peyton doted on the little girl. She pushed her on the swings and when Jenny tired of that, Peyton kicked off both of their shoes and went running in the grass. They would play and laugh and scream and eventually fall down in a heap of giggles. He had to bite his lip to keep from crying whenever he watched his girls together.

As the sun set and the darkness and cool, night air took over, the group began to pack up. Jenny, exhausted from a day of fun, was asleep before Jake had finished buckling her toddler seat. On the way home, she caressed his right hand that was placed over the gearshift with her own left. There was no need for chit chatter. The day had been perfect and they rarely had time like that just to have fun. He looked over and they both smiled at each other, the radio humming softly in the back.

"Man, I love this song", Jake said, turning it up. "I love Bobby Darrin."

He looked over at Peyton and began to sing along the words.

_If I were a carpenter_

_and you were a lady,_

_Would you marry me anyway?_

_Would you have my baby?_

_If a tinker were my trade_

_would you still find me,_

_carrin' the pots I made,_

_followin' behind me._

_Save my love through loneliness,_

_Save my love for sorrow,_

_I'm given you my onliness,_

_Come give your tomorrow._

_If I worked my hands in wood,_

_Would you still love me?_

_Answer me babe, "Yes I would,_

_I'll put you above me."_

_If I were a miller_

_at a mill wheel grinding,_

_would you miss your color box,_

_and your soft shoe shining?_

_If I were a carpenter_

_and you were a lady,_

_Would you marry me anyway?_

_Would you have my baby?_

_Would you marry anyway?_

_Would you have my baby?_

She loved his voice and the way he sang to her and to Jenny and sometimes to no one in particular in the shower. Her thumb rubbed his palm and it made her shiver just to know how lucky she was. How lucky they were.

"Home sweet home", Jake whispered as he parked in front of the Sawyer home.

He got out and opened Peyton's door, pulling the lever to move the seat forward so they could collect Jenny. Instantly the little girl opened her eyes and began to cry softly as she rubbed them.

"Don't cry, Jenny", Peyton said, accepting the child into her arms. "It's okay. You want Mama to sing the Shoo Fly song?"

"No, Daddy…"

Jake playfully rolled his eyes.

"Gee, thanks, Pey."

"What? You're hot on the request line tonight, buddy", she winked, pinching his ass for good measure.

_Shoo, fly, don't bother me  
Shoo, fly, don't bother me  
Shoo, fly, don't bother me  
For I belong to somebody _

I feel, I feel, I feel,  
I feel like a morning star,  
I feel, I feel, I feel,  
I feel like a morning star.

Jenny sleepily giggled as he father kissed her cheek.

"Now who loves you more than anybody in the whole world, Jen? Huh? Who loved you?" Peyton cooed.

"Mama."

"That's right. Mama. You bet Mama loves you."

Peyton and Jenny jumped, startled by the loud crash of breaking bottles. Jake had dropped the bags he was carrying and beer and soda pop spilled onto the pavement. Facing him, he looked like he had seen a ghost.

"Babe, you alright?" she asked.

"Nikki…" he whispered, in a voice barely audible.

"Mama", Jenny repeated.

Confused, Peyton looked at the lone shadowy figure making its way from the side of the house. She gasped out loud. It was the woman from that stormy night at Karen's Café.

"It's you", Peyton whispered.

"What?" Jake asked, confused.

"We met the other night at Karen's but I…I didn't know who she was", Peyton stammered.

"Hello, Jake…Peyton."

"Nikki, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I came to see my daughter. And we need to talk, Jake."

"Talk?" he laughed sarcastically. "Are you kidding me? I'm done talking with you and falling for your crap. How many years has it been, Nikki?"

"Jake, please listen to me…"

Jenny, now wide awake was listening intently to the adult's conversation.

"Peyton, take Jenny in the house, please", Jake tersely instructed.

Flabbergasted, Peyton did what she was told, giving Jenny a toy as a distraction so she could listen by the doorway.

"Look, Jake I know it's been a long time and I know you're upset but please. There are so many things we have to talk about. I have a lot of explaining to do and I just couldn't stay away anymore. Please, give me a chance."

"A chance for what? A chance to hear your lame excuses again? A chance for you to walk out on Jenny again. Should I go on because I can, Nikki. The list goes on and on with you."

"I made a mistake. I know that now. I guess it took a while. But I love my daughter. Jake, like it or not, she is my daughter and I want to be in her life."

"No you don't. If you did, you never would have left. You just want to come around and do what you do best. Breeze into town, stir up trouble, then disappear. Well, not this time, Nikki. I won't let you hurt Jenny. And I won't let you cause problems for Peyton and me either."

"I had the chance to meet Peyton and…"

"Yeah, I heard about that. Just more of your manipulating, I guess. What are you doing, stalking us?"

"No, it's not like that. I know you won't believe me because I've said it a hundred times before but I have changed Jake. I knew that you were going to school here in Tree Hill and working at that café. I also knew you were living with some girl named Peyton but me running into her that night of the storm was purely coincidental."

"Whatever. Look, stay away from Peyton."

"She seemed like a nice person. I know she really loves Jenny."

"Yeah? Well someone had to. Someone had to step up and step in and be a mother to her since you were too busy galloping all over the country to do it."

"That's not fair but I guess I deserve it. Look, I promise I'm not here to cause problems but…"

"But nothing, Nikki. I mean it. You shouldn't have come here. You have no right. You made your choices. For years, you chose not to be a mother to your child, to our child. You abandoned Jenny and now just because the mood hits you, you can't change your mind and just come back into our lives like nothing ever happened. It doesn't work that way. You'll confuse her and I won't allow that. This isn't fair and I don't want you in my life or hers. You say you've changed? Well, I don't believe you and even if that's true, I don't care anymore. Because there's nothing you can say or do to erase what you've done. I used to feel bad that Jenny didn't have her biological mom but you know something? Biology doesn't make a family. Better no influence than a bad one, right? Peyton is the only mother Jenny has ever known, loved or wanted."

"Jake…"

"Just get the hell out of here. You should recognize this next move, Nikki. You perfected it. It called turning my back and leaving you behind."

Turning around, he made his way into the house, slamming the door behind him. All Peyton could do was stare dumbfounded at the crying, broken woman still left outside in the yard.


	6. How Could You?

Peyton's whole body shook as she stepped out of the car. She had been parked across the street for hours just scoping out the hotel. Finally, she saw her emerging and walking towards her black Jeep Wrangler.

"Nikki! Hey Nikki, wait!"

The dark haired woman turned, surprised at the now familiar blonde.

"Peyton…"

"Do you have a minute? Can we talk?"

"Um…sure. There is a restaurant in the hotel. It's pretty quiet."

Peyton nodded and followed her to a private table where the women ordered food amongst silence, then picked at it when it arrived.

"Peyton, look, I know you must think I'm a pretty awful person", Nikki began. "I mean, what kind of woman just abandons her own child?"

"I don't know all the facts. I only know stuff Jake has told me. Regardless, I'm not here to judge you."

"I appreciate that."

"But I really love Jenny."

"You might find this hard to believe but so do I."

"Then why did you leave?" Peyton asked after a moment of hesitation.

"Fair question", Nikki sighed. "I was very young and very confused and very selfish when we had Jenny. I know it's not a good enough excuse but I was scared. Carrying her inside me, I knew there was no way I could have an abortion or give her up to strangers for adoption but after she was born, I felt like I couldn't keep her either. It's hard but I guess I don't have to tell you that. Anyway, I didn't know what kind of mother I would be. I was overwhelmed and I had a touch of post partum depression and it all of a sudden just became too much to handle. So I gave her over to Jake because I knew he would do the right thing. I walked out on two people I loved very much for a chance to go away to college and party and travel and live the good life. Pretty evil, huh? Honestly, I tried blocking them out of my heart and mind because at least then I could deal with it. But uh, it didn't work out that way. Peyton, guilt is a horrible, horrible thing. It ate me from the inside out. I hated myself for leaving."

"So that's why you came back?"

"Yes. I wanted to see my baby and hold her and talk to her."

"She's really beautiful", Peyton said shakily.

"I saw that. She is. Um, how long…"

"A few years now. Uh, they moved in right after high school."

"I see."

"Look, Nikki I sympathize with you or whatever but you can't just waltz back into all our lives after so much time. It's not right and it isn't fair", Peyton blurted out. "You can't take Jenny away."

"I would never do that. Look, I know she's happy. And safe and healthy and that's all that really matters. I'm not trying to take Jenny from you and Jake, but I want her to know her mother. I've changed Peyton and I've cleaned up my life and I work for this real estate agency up in Raleigh. And I have a townhouse and a dog and good friends and I don't drink or party or sleep around anymore. I'm a responsible adult who acknowledges the mistakes I've made in the past. All I want is a second chance with Jenny."

"But Jake…"

"I know I hurt him. I broke his heart and ruined his life. He'll probably never forgive me for that and as much as it kills me, I accept his decisions because I understand. But he's a great father and he loves our daughter. And I know you've been a great mother to her."

"How…"

"After that night at the café, I found out where you lived. My intent was to knock on the door like a normal person but as I stepped up to your walkway, I could see inside. Jake was exhausted on the couch passed out and Jenny was asleep in your arms. I watched you fluff his pillow and kiss Jenny and you guys looked like the perfect family. What was I supposed to do? I just stood there and cried. I felt like the outsider I guess I am."

"Nikki…"

"Look, I don't want any trouble. I'm not trying to come between you and Jake and I'm not trying to involve lawyers or anything or take Jenny."

"What do you want?"

Nikki shrugged.

"To see her and talk to her. To hold her. To let her know I love her."

"That's it?"

"Just a second chance. I want to right the wrongs and make up for all the time I missed out on. I just want to be a part of my little girl's life."

Peyton looked deep in Nikki's eyes and saw something different than the description she had been told about for so many years. She saw maturity and warmth and sincerity.

"Nikki…"

"Can I ask you a question? Think back to when you were 16. I'm sure you've done things you weren't proud of, stuff you wish you could change. But honestly, are you, at 21, the same person you were at 16?"

Peyton shook her head. No she wasn't. She had changed. A lot of people around her had changed. That was just life.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Talk to Jake. I don't know. Just convince him to let me see her."

Peyton nodded. She knew it wouldn't be easy.

"Okay. I will talk to him, I give you my word, but I can't promise anything. He was pretty upset…"

"I know but your trying really means a lot. I know you probably don't want to help me and God knows you don't know me anything when I owe you everything."

"Me?"

"Yeah. You've helped raised my little girl. You take care of her and love her. As much as it hurts to admit it, you're just as much her mother as I am…if not more. I'm the one who gave her life but you're the one who has shaped her life."

A tear trickled down Nikki's face and Peyton's heart, for some inexplicable reason went out to the woman.

"Okay fine."

"Excuse me?"

"I have to pick Jenny up from the Jagielski's right now. If you go down to the park by the River Court, I'll meet you there in half an hour."

Nikki's face broke out into a huge grin.

"Oh Peyton…"

"It'll only be for five minutes or so and if you talk to her, you can't tell her who you are, okay? And this has to be our secret. Jake would kill me…"

"Okay, okay. I promise. Whatever you want."

Peyton's heart pounded the short drive over to Jake's parents. She picked up Jenny like she did everything but made a detour on the way home. She drove down by the river and sure enough, Nikki was waiting as promised. Jenny immediately diverted to the sandbox where the two women joined her.

"Hi. Is your name Jenny?" Nikki asked.

The little girl nodded and smiled and Nikki tried her best not to break down.

"What are you doing? Are you building a sand castle?"

"Block", Jenny said, handing it to Nikki.

"Jen, you want to show Nikki how we build the sand castle?"

Jenny nodded and they played well past the five allotted minutes. An hour later, Peyton finally left.

"Thank you", Nikki said. "What you did today…it meant a lot."

Peyton nodded, driving home, wondering if she had done the right thing. To her surprise, Jake was already there. He was inside in the kitchen, preparing dinner.

"Smells good", she forced a smile, kissing him.

"Spaghetti and meat balls for my girls", he grinned.

He picked up a grubby Jenny and gave her a hug and a kiss.

"Where have you guys been, Pey?"

"Um, the park. I took her there after I picked her up."

"Cool", he shrugged. "What made you go there?"

Peyton sighed. She didn't want to lie but the truth seemed so hard. In fact, she didn't know why she had done what she had. Biting her lip, she looked Jake right in the eye.

"I took Jenny to the park and we met Nikki."

Jake felt his blood run cold. He turned and looked at Peyton, searching for a sign that she was joking or at least out of her mind. He found neither. Instead he grabbed a chair and took a seat. It felt like the wind had literally been knocked out of him. Hadn't Peyton been listening all those years? The wind had definitely been knocked out of his sails and he felt like something had been ripped from his heart as well.

"How could you?" he finally whispered.


	7. Do The Right Thing

Peyton stared absently at the large Pina Colada in front of her that once upon a time had been frozen and frosty and somewhat visually appealing. Now it was simply a melted mess, an ironic metaphor for the young woman who had ordered it.

"…Anyway, Karen called Lucas in last week last minute to lock up the café and we had plans for the movies and we were already gonna be late and…well, let's just say we did other things to occupy our time", Brooke hinted with a wink.

"What things?" Anna asked.

"Let's just say we did a little cooking of our own and it had nothing to do with the grill", she laughed.

"Iiieeww", Haley blushed. "Right there? In plain view?"

"For your information, Tutor Girl, it was on the counter…okay it started on the counter and ended on the floor but we shut the lights off and no one was inside with us and the only way anyone could have known what we were doing from the outside is if the pervs were directly peeking in."

Haley shook her head.

"What?"

"Brooke…that's just…I don't know. It's Karen's place."

"So? What's the difference between the bed in her house and the restaurant and tell me that her and that delicious specimen of a boyfriend of hers, Andy, haven't gotten busy in the storage room a time or two."

"That's just gross and not just because I have to work there", Haley rolled her eyes with a chuckle. "What do you think, Anna?"

Anna shrugged and took another sip of frozen strawberry Margarita.

"I don't know. I mean, I totally understand the thrill of doing it in a public place or somewhere you might get caught. That just kind of adds to the excitement, although I, myself, have never done it in the workplace. Props to Brooke and Luke but that's just a little too risky for my taste. And the café? Sorry Brookie but I'm with Hales on this one. Gross. I swear, I will never look at the cheese Danish there the same way again."

"Please", Brooke grinned. "Quit being so old fashioned. I can tell you some of the places where Lucas and I have gotten it on and it would make your head spin. Let's see…on a Ferris wheel, on the train a la Risky Business, in the gym, on the court, in a cemetery…"

"Now that's just creepy", Haley shuddered.

"Other places too but I'm all of a sudden drawing a blank."

"You should keep a diary of all your wild escapades", Anna teased.

"Someone once said it's the good girls who keep diaries and the bad girls never have the time. Me? I just want to live a life I'm gonna remember… even if I don't write it down. Don't you agree with me, P. Sawyer?"

Peyton oblivious to the conversation and the whole notion of a girls' dinner out, simply stared sadly at the table.

"Hel-lo! Earth to Peyton? Anyone in there?" Brooke asked.

"Huh?" Peyton looked up. "Oh. Sorry guys. Brooke, did you say something?"

"Okay. What's the deal with you, Pey? And don't say nothing because we've been best friends forever and I know it's something so you may as well confess. Now why are you turning our wonderful but rare girls' night out fun fest into a mopey snooze fest? Talk to us, P."

"It's…I mean, really. I'm okay."

"Peyton…"

"Nikki's back", the blonde blurted out.

"Nikki?" Haley and Brooke asked together.

"Who's Nikki?" Anna asked.

"Jenny's skank of a mother", Brooke replied. "Oh my God! Details please! When did this happen? What does she want? What did she say? What did Jake say?"

"A few weeks ago", Peyton sighed. "Haley, remember that night in the café during the storm? The dark haired girl I spilled hot chocolate on?"

"Yeah…oh my God. She, she did say she was an old friend of Jake's but I never put two and two together. Oh Pey, I'm sorry…"

"It's okay. It's not your fault. Um, actually she came to the house and said she wants to get to know Jenny. She isn't trying to take her away but she's sorry for her past mistakes and wants to be a part of her child's life."

"I bet", Brooke huffed.

"What did Jake have to say?" Anna asked.

"He's not trying to hear her, trust me. There's a lot of history there and she obviously hurt him a lot and he' still angry. He wants to protect Jenny and he feels the best way to do that is by keeping her away from Nikki."

"I agree", Brooke added.

"Well, I don't", Peyton said softly.

"Peyton!"

"I felt bad after he turned her away that first night so I went to see Nikki."

"You what? Are you crazy?"

"We talked and guys…I don't know. I do believe her. I feel bad for her. I feel like she has changed. And that's why, that's why…"

"Why what?"

"I agreed to let her spend an hour or so in the park with Jenny and me."

"Peyton, you what?"

"What? She just wanted to see her and she didn't tell her anything and I thought…"

"No, obviously you weren't thinking", Brooke shook her head. "Whatever you do, don't let it happen again and for God's sake, please don't ever let Jake find out! Jagielski would kill you!"

"Peyton, you have to be honest", Haley interjected. "Lying to Jake isn't right and besides, if you feel Nikki really has changed then maybe you can convince Jake of that."

"Oh Hales, please", Brooke rolled her eyes. "The Mary Poppins of Tree Hill act is so played out."

"Jake does know", Peyton told her friends. "I can't and I won't lie to him. I told him as soon as we got back and uh…you're right, Brooke. He was not pleased. Actually, he was pretty pissed. It's um…it's the first time he has ever raised his voice at me in all these years. He told me that it wasn't my place to make decisions like that."

"I'm sorry", Haley said, putting a sympathetic arm around Peyton.

"It'll blow over soon, Pey. The bitch will get bored and move on and you and Jagielski will be fine and back to playing house in no time."

"But Nikki…"

"Screw Nikki. Who cares about her? She did all this to herself."

"Yeah, I know but people change. Brooke, I do believe in that and I believe that Nikki has."

"So what if she has? Since when are you loyal to her? Quit playing Devil's advocate. No one gives two shits about what Nikki the psycho slut wants."

"This isn't about Nikki, Brooke. It's about Jenny and what's best for her. She should know her mother."

"You are her mother."

"I know. And I love her with all my heart but there is another woman out there who loves Jenny too and she gave birth to her. That has to count for something. Jenny deserves to know the truth."

"It'll all work out", Haley sighed.

"Doubt it", Brooke said, downing a shot. "These things never do. Don't you guys watch Dynasty and Dallas reruns on the soap channel? Anyway, I smell trouble with a capital T. I think you're making a big mistake."

Peyton took a deep breath. She didn't know what to think anymore. She wanted to protect Jenny and Jake as well but she still wanted to do the right thing…whatever that was.

"Look guys, I hate to bail but I'm really tired and I guess Jake and I need to talk…"

"Say no more", Haley smiled. "I hope you guys can work it out. It'll be okay, Peyton."

"Tell the ho tell her sad story walking", Brooke suggested again.

Peyton nodded.

"I'll see you guys later."

She walked to her car overwhelmed by a looming sense of dread…of the immediate future going home to Jake and also the unknown of what the long term held in store.

"Peyton! Hey, Peyton, wait!"

Peyton turned around. It was Anna.

"Hey."

"Hey. Listen, um, I don't really know the whole story and I didn't want to get into it with Haley and Brooke in there but for what it's worth, I think you're doing the right thing."

"You do?"

"Yeah because you're going with your gut and with your heart. You're putting Jenny's needs first even above your happiness. That's what being a mother is all about, isn't it? Who could ever fault you for that?"

Peyton managed a small smile as she breathed a sigh of relief. At least someone somewhere remotely understood.

"Thanks, Anna. I mean that. It means a lot."

"If you ever need me or if you ever want to talk, I'm here for you Peyton."

Peyton nodded as she opened the door to her car. One look in those brown eyes immediately let her know that she would have someone there for comfort and support without judgement and criticism. She would have a friend.


	8. A Father's Choice

Peyton walked into a dark and still house. Checking on Jenny, she saw the child was sleeping peacefully in her bed with Brewster the stuffed bear. She smiled as she leaned down and kissed her cheek. After watching the little girl for a while, she returned to her own room where the door was ajar. Slipping her shirt over her head and fastening her bra, she reached for the black tank she had been accustomed to sleeping in when the weather was warm.

"Hey", he said stirring when she climbed in their bed.

"I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's okay. I wasn't really sleeping anyway. I kind of have a lot on my mind."

"Listen, Jake, I feel so horrible. I was totally out of line and out of place and you have every right to be mad at me."

"I'm mad at Nikki, okay? You I'm just, I'm just disappointed in."

"I know you're trying to protect Jenny. I know how much you love her but you can't keep her away from her mother. It's not right, Jake and you know it."

"Peyton, what's your hard on with Nikki all of a sudden? I just don't get it. Where was I when you two became best friends?"

"It's not like that. I'm not on her side and I'm not her friend but I do think she loves her child. And she admits her past mistakes and seems to be sorry for them. I just think she deserves a second chance, that's all."

"She left us, Peyton. Nikki walked away and never looked back. She abandoned her child, her own flesh and blood. Never once did she send money or call or write even to see how we were. And now I'm supposed to pretend like none of that ever happened?"

"Jake, what Nikki did to you is not what she's done to Jenny."

"Yes, it is. She left Jenny, too."

"Then how come you say 'she left us'?"

Jake looked away.

"I'm not gonna let you turn this around on me."

"I don't want to fight with you."

"Then let's not. Let's not deal with Nikki anymore and just go back to the way things were and have been the last couple of years."

"Because we can't. Because she's here and we have to face it."

"What do you think I'm doing, Peyton? Earlier today at school I talked to a legal aid attorney and she said that Jenny's fair game and if it goes to court, that the judge usually decides with the birth mother."

"I don't think it will go that far. Nikki said she doesn't want to take Jenny away. She just wants to be in her life."

"She's lying again."

"What if she's not? You can't keep Jenny from her."

"Oh yes I can. I'm Jenny's father and I can tell her what to do until she's old enough to decide for herself."

"What are you going to do the day Jenny is a teenager and wakes up and wants to know where she came from? When she asks about the woman who gave birth to her? Are you still going to keep her away then?"

"No because by then Jenny will be old enough to make her own choices and she'll see Nikki for who she truly is and she'll end up thanking me for it, trust me."

"But what if she meets Nikki and Nikki truly has changed? No matter how much love you and I give Jenny and what we do for her, nothing can take the place of what is missing."

Jake put his head in his hands. He was mentally and emotionally exhausted. It was a time he knew would come eventually but he had hoped it would come later than sooner. Now it was here and there were decisions to be made. Decisions he had agonized over.

"I just don't understand. Why? Peyton, why are you doing this?"

"You know my dad's girlfriend, Rachel? She's a great person. She makes my dad happy and they get along and when he's in town, they're together and everything is great. And sometimes she even gets to go out on the boat with him. I really like her and I know she cares about me. Rachel has done a lot for me. One day, if it happens, I hope she and Daddy get married. But you know what, Jake? As great as that is, as great as she is, I'd give all that up in a heartbeat for my mother. Mom died when I was nine and I miss her and think about her every day of my life. Sometimes, I look at her pictures or I wear her old clothes or I read passages from her journals…just anything I can to be closer to her or learn more about her. As more time passes, I start to lose memories of her but that doesn't make me love her any less. Regardless, I am still a part of her therefore she is a part of me, too. That's why it's important to me. I want to protect Jenny too but in 20 years I don't want her sitting around wondering what could have been. Or hating us from keeping her from the truth. Protecting her doesn't mean lying to her."

Jake looked deep in Peyton's eyes, fighting back tears.

"I don't want to lose Jenny", he whispered.

"You won't."

Jake sighed. It killed him. It killed him that Peyton was right…about everything. He was afraid of losing Jenny. What if Nikki hadn't changed and was just running one of her old games? But more than that, he was angry. Angry at every time he'd had to work long hours and pay for groceries with food stamps. Angry at all the times he'd had to do it all by himself. Angry at Nikki for walking out on Jenny. At times even angrier at Nikki for walking out on him.

"Look, I still don't trust her and I'm not making any promises. I…I'll talk to her, alright? Maybe she could see Jenny for a couple of hours, supervised, once a week or something."

"Okay. Talk to her. You guys work it out."

"Trust me. The first few weeks will be fine but the minute Nikki starts feeling confined or overwhelmed, she will bail, just like always."

"Maybe so, maybe not."

"And if she does, if she screws up, then that's it, Peyton. I'm serious. There won't be third or fourth chances."

"Fair enough", Peyton said quietly. "You're doing the right thing. You're really stepping up, Jake."

"Am I?" he asked as he lay back down, facing and scooting far away from her. "Because I can't ever remember feeling more off balance."


	9. Feelings

"Peyton, you are a lifesaver."

"It's no big deal", the blonde shrugged.

"Yes, it is. I really needed help. Now thank you very much for loaning and explaining this book to me. You totally saved my ass now Professor Braiden can get off of it."

Peyton smiled. Anything for a friend. Anna had somehow found herself taking Art History and had needed a little help for a last minute assignment. Peyton, Tree Hill's resident art buff, had come to the rescue.

"No problem. And if you need anything else, just let me know. I know Braiden seems like a real hard ass but he's not so bad. Don't let him discourage you because the class is actually really interesting."

"I'll take your word for it", Anna grinned. "But for now I'll get out of your hair. Looks like I've got a lot of reading to do and you look pretty busy here anyway."

"Not really. Um, I was just making dinner. Corndogs are Jenny's favorite."

"Speaking of, it's way too quiet around here. Where is Jenny?"

"Out. Uh, she and Jake and Nikki went out today."

"Oh. How is that going?"

Peyton nodded. It was going well. It had taken a lot of prodding but Jake had finally been convinced to set up informal visitation with Nikki and Jenny. A month had passed and all seemed to be going well. Nikki was keeping up her end of the bargain and Jake, although at times still weary of a motive, was actually being civil. The best part was, Jenny seemed to be enjoying herself and adjusting to the new reality of having two mothers.

"It's going good. Jake and Nikki are getting along, at least for Jenny's sake and it seems to be working out."

"I'm glad", Anna said. "You did a good thing, Pey. A very good and unselfish thing for Jenny."

"Thanks."

"Well, like I said. I better get going. I promise to return this book the minute I am done with it."

"That's cool. Um, Anna…would you like to stay? I mean for dinner and all. It's just Corndogs and Tater Tots but I have plenty and Jake and Jenny are running late. I've been here all day by myself and as much as I pray for such a rare occurrence, it actually gets kind of lonely."

"Okay", Anna shrugged. "I have a few minutes."

Peyton smiled, grateful for the company. For so long, Jake and Jenny had practically been her whole world. That didn't leave a lot of time for friends and extracurricular activities. When Haley wasn't working or at school, her time was spent with Nathan and Brooke was always off doing "Brooke things" like shopping, enjoying days at the spa or tanning…things that were fun and that Peyton enjoyed but no longer had time for. It was nice to sit down with Anna in the messy kitchen laughing and talking as they ate corndogs and tater tots and sipped Hawaiian Punch from Barbie imaged plastic plates and cups. An hour or so later, the door opened and a smiling Jake and Nikki entered with a sleeping Jenny.

"You're back…" Peyton said quietly.

"Sorry we're late, babe", Jake said, placing a kiss on her forehead. "Jenny was having such a good time at the zoo and we sort of lost track of time. Did you get the message I left you?"

"Yeah."

"Anna, this is Nikki. Nikki, this is our friend, Anna…"

"Nice to meet you", Anna nodded, politely shaking Nikki's hand.

"If you guys will excuse me, I'm just gonna go put this little sleepy head down", Jake said.

"Maybe you should wake her up to eat, babe", Peyton suggested.

"Oh it's fine. We ate at the park."

"Oh."

Anna couldn't help but notice the somewhat disappointed expression on Peyton's face. From the looks of things, Nikki had picked it up as well.

"I'm uh, gonna take off", Nikki said. "Anna, it was nice meeting you. Peyton, would you mind walking me out to my car?"

Peyton nodded and excused herself as she and Nikki headed outside.

"Sounds like you guys had a fun day", Peyton said, rubbing her arms.

"It was nice. Jenny had a great time."

"I'm glad."

"Listen, Peyton…are you okay with this? I mean, Jake and I spending time together and me being with Jenny and…"

"It's okay. Really, Nikki. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

"Good. Because I don't want to step on your toes. I'm just so happy to spend time with Jenny and it's nice that Jake and I can be around each other for a whole day and not have an argument. All this is because of you and I'm so grateful for that. I can't thank you enough. I just want you to be comfortable with everything."

"I am. I'm glad you get to be with Jenny and I'm even more glad that you and Jake are at least being civil."

"Thank you."

"Nikki, you know I'm doing this all for Jenny. I know you love that little girl but I love her, too. And I see the effort you're making and it's great and I'm happy this is all working but I just wanted to let you know…this is your shot, your second chance. Make the most out of it because if you leave again, that's it. Don't bother coming back."

"Okay", Nikki nodded. "That's fair but I didn't come back to leave again."

There was an awkward silence for a bit.

"Well, I have to get back inside…"

"Okay. Um, thanks again for everything", Nikki smiled as she climbed into her Jeep.

Peyton turned for the house, watching quietly from the front door as the taillights disappeared in the darkness. She stood, lost in thought.

"Hey. You okay?" Anna asked softly.

"Huh? Oh yeah. I'm fine."

"You sure? You look a little sad."

"I'm okay. Just tired…"

"Alright. Well, I'm gonna take off, okay? I guess I'll see you around."

Peyton nodded again, locking up after the exit of her friend. She straightened up in the kitchen, put away the laundry and turned off all the lights. After a quick shower, she combed her wet hair and slipped on her nightclothes before entering her bedroom. In bed was Jake, sleeping soundly and snoring lightly, a pajama clad Jenny in his arms.

Peyton just stared at them. The two people she loved most, the people that were the biggest part of her world. She would do anything in her power to protect them and make them happy. Just watching them sleep, as she had done so many times before, now brought tears to her eyes. Something didn't feel right but she couldn't quite explain it. She just had a feeling.


	10. Trying To Silence Your Inner Voice

It was the Tree Hill gang's annual yet unofficial "adios to summer" party. Every Labor Day since they had been high school sophomores, it had been tradition to pack up the suntan lotion, surfboards and volleyballs for one last fun day at the beach. Almost immediately, the guys were frolicking in the sand kicking around an old soccer ball while the ladies got comfortable on their towels. Haley was enjoying a cross word puzzle while Peyton and Jenny played in the sand. A few feet away Teresa sat, dissatisfied frown permanently etched on her face as she sulked in a lawn chair. Anna closed her eyes, as to protect them from the unrelenting North Carolina sun as Brooke thumbed through the latest edition of Cosmo. The pretty brunette put on a pair of designer sunshades as she lay on her belly, unhooking the clasps that held together her yellow bikini.

"Brooke! Oh my God! What are you doing?"

"What?" Brooke shrugged.

"Tigger, Wrightsville Beach is not a nude beach", Haley explained with a blush.

"Oh please", Brooke dismissed her with the wave of a hand. "They're just boobs, Tutor Girl. Besides, I hate tan lines. Look at this. Do you see any tan lines on Giselle?"

The other women playfully rolled their eyes as Brooke stared at her latest model obsession on the Cosmopolitan pages.

"I think she's absolutely fabulous", Brooke continued. "And if they ever make a movie about my life, I totally want her to play me."

The girls all exchanged amused glances. No matter how much time passed, it was pretty evident…Brooke would always be Brooke.

"Put the sand in the bucket, Jenny", Peyton cooed. "There you go…"

"Mama…"

"Yes, my love?"

Peyton looked at Jenny and followed the little girl's gaze. A hushed silence immediately fell over the women as they all took notice of where Jenny was looking.

"Oh God", Brooke mumbled. "What the hell is she doing here?"

"Be nice, Tigger", Haley warned, but feeling a sense of uneasiness herself as well.

"Hey guys", Nikki said good naturedly as she casually laid out her towel. "Um, thanks for inviting me."

"We didn't", Brooke muttered, still loud enough for everyone to hear.

Peyton shot her a warning look.

"Actually Jake invited me but if isn't cool, I can leave…"

"See you", Brooke said, turning her attention back to her magazine.

"No, no, it's fine", Peyton tried to smile. "I just, uh, I didn't know you were coming. Jake didn't tell me but I'm glad you did."

"Peyton, are you sure? Because I don't want to intrude…" Nikki stammered

"It's cool", Peyton smiled.

Jenny picked up her plastic bucket and shovel and ran over to Nikki. Peyton swallowed hard, trying to dismiss that sinking feeling she felt every time Nikki came around and Jenny would run to her, ignoring all else including Peyton. She was being silly…ridiculous. There was no need to get jealous. The whole point was for Nikki and Jenny to develop a relationship.

Forcing a smile for the curious sets of eyes watching her, Peyton donned her shades and went about applying sun block as if it was the most natural act in the world. She relaxed on her towel, sketching idly on a notepad she had brought along. The guys continued to play a while longer then Lucas suggested they all go boarding.

"Babe, you okay?" Jake asked as he paddled out to Peyton.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine."

"You sure? You seem a little distracted…"

"I'm cool, it's just that the waves out here kind of suck today."

She frowned and pushed a wet lock of her hair off her forehead, desperately trying to look ahead anywhere but at the scene on the beach where Nikki and Jenny were happily building sandcastles.

"Peyton…"

"Jake, it's cool. Really. I'm fine."

"You don't look fine. You look pissed. Is this about Nikki?"

"No. I don't care if you invited her", Peyton lied.

"It's just that she was off this weekend and she wanted to see Jenny and…"

"You don't have to explain, Jake."

Peyton began to swim out towards a developing wave but Jake gently pulled her arm back.

"You're still Jenny's mom, you know that, right?"

"I know", she shrugged.

"Look, I know this has to suck for you but I appreciate what you're doing for me and especially for Jenny. I know it can't be easy."

"It's fine, Jake."

He studied her expression for a minute before kissing her.

"I love you."

"Love you, too", she said.

For Peyton the Labor Day festivities had always been something to look forward to. She loved the rare off day when she could kick back and have some fun with her friends. But now more than anything, she just wanted it to end. Avoiding Jake and the others and particularly Nikki, Peyton remained in the water until after sunset when it became chilly.

"Hey Brooke, listen, I think I'm just gonna take off…"

"What are you talking about, P?"

"I'm tired and…"

"Tired of Nikki? Because God knows I am."

"It's cool", Peyton whispered, kicking at the sand.

"Peyton…"

"Brooke, don't start, alright? Please. I know what you're going to say and I really don't feel like hearing it right now."

"Okay fine but this is our beach and our party and our friends. Don't let her run you away."

"I'm fine with Nikki being here, I told you."

"Sure that's what you told me but I don't think you're fine with it. And who could blame you? I wouldn't be fine with it. Gosh, she's everywhere we are."

"Look, I don't have a problem with it, Brooke. Besides, I'm the one who sort of pushed Jake into all this."

"Yeah but I bet you're regretting it now."

"Jenny's happy and Jake and Nikki can be in the same room for more than five minutes without killing each other. What's so wrong with that?"

"Take a left", Brooke said, raising one eyebrow. "Check it out."

Peyton looked over and shuddered involuntarily at the sight before her. Around the bonfire was Jake, Nikki and Jenny. They were laughing and talking, hands accidentally brushing as they wiped the remnants of s'mores from little Jenny's mouth. They looked adorable. They looked happy. They looked like a family.

"Brooke…"

"Peyton, do something! Look at them. Look at her. This is so not cool."

"It's fine. Okay? If Jake and Nikki want to be friends and she wants to spend more time with Jenny, I can't be mad about that. That wouldn't be fair. Besides, it's all about Jenny. Jake loves me now. It's not like he still has feelings for her. I'm not threatened because it's totally innocent."

"Okay", Brooke threw her hands in the air.

"Jesus, have I convinced you yet?"

"No but it sounds like I'm not the one you're trying to convince."

"Whatever", Peyton rolled her eyes, walking away.

"You know P. Sawyer, that little scene over there reminds me of that O'Jays song we heard on the oldies station at the café this morning. Remember that?"

Brooke walked away to grab a beer, leaving Peyton with a little food for thought. Nervously she looked again at her boyfriend, the child she had raised as her own daughter, and the woman who had come back into their lives and disrupted it all. Yes, Peyton did remember the song Brooke had mentioned. It had been playing as they'd had a light breakfast at Karen's. Of course she remembered the lyrics as they began to replay in her head over and over again to the point where she could think of nothing else.

_What they do!_

_They smile in your face_

_All the time they want to take your place_

_The back stabbers _


	11. The Unselfish Ones

It had been a particularly rough night. Grueling more like it. And a sick toddler on top of everything else wasn't helping. Peyton was frustrated. Medicine was doing little to break Jenny's fever and the child was inconsolable. She had been crying her eyes out for hours and nothing seemed to settled her down. Peyton had rocked her and even sang her favorite songs but all to no avail. Then the clincher had come. As Peyton was holding her and Jake was taking her temperature, it had happened.

"I want Mama!" Jenny wailed.

"Mama's right here", Jake tried to soothe.

"No! Not Mama!"

And the words of a two year old had pierced through Peyton's heart like a hot, searing knife. For almost Jenny's whole life, she had been "Mama" and now that the birth mother was back, it was like she was no longer needed. Fighting back tears, she helped Jake put her down before heading back to the bedroom.

"We finally got her to sleep but who knows how long it's gonna last? I say we try to get some shut eye now and when she wakes, take shifts. That sound cool?"

"Why?" Peyton muttered before she thought. "It's not me she wants anyway."

"Pey, that didn't mean anything…"

"It didn't Jake? Because I think it did. Jenny wanted her mother tonight. She cried for her. Not for me, Jake. Jenny wanted Nikki…"

"Peyton…"

"And I don't think she's the only one."

"Whoa! Where did that come from?"

Peyton sighed.

"I love you, Jake. I love you and Jenny both with all my heart. You know that?"

"We love you, too."

"I know but Nikki is Jenny's mother and like it or not, she's back in the picture. It's what Nikki wanted and what I pushed for so I can't be mad or jealous now. And Nikki…well, she was your first love."

"Was as in past tense. That was a very long time ago. You're my love now, Peyton."

"I know how much she hurt you but I also know how much she meant to you. And you guys will always be bonded because you have a child together. I understand that and I respect it but it's hard to deal with. Much harder than I ever thought. But what's even harder is the way you look at her…"

"Peyton…"

"Jake, I see it. I know you still love her."

He sighed and looked in her eyes. He could never lie to that face.

"As much as I hate to admit it, a part of me will always love Nikki. I can't help it. Whether I want to and even when I'm ready to strangle her, that love will always be there. And yes she was my first and she is the mother of my daughter so that counts for something but Peyton, I'm in love with you now."

"I see it. The way you look at her…the way she looks at you. I feel like there's something there…"

"Are you even listening to me right now? There isn't."

"Are you sure?"

Jake just looked at her.

"Pey, we're both tired. It's been a long day. You're not making any sense and I'm starting to get pissed off. Let's just go to bed and deal with this tomorrow before one of us says something we'll regret later. Please."

"Why can't we deal with it now?"

"Because it's late and I'm exhausted and you're being ridiculous and I don't want to argue. God, Pey! Why are you doing this? Why are you being like this?"

"Okay, fine", she sighed, slipping underneath the covers and turning her back to Jake.

"Can we not go to bed mad, please?"

"I'm not mad, Jake."

Yeah right. She was mad. He knew it and she knew he knew it.

"I just don't want to fight with you and I feel that's exactly where this conversation is leading."

"Jake, I'm not trying to pick a fight either but I feel like there are bigger issues here that we are ignoring and if we don't talk about them or deal with them soon, one day it's just going to blindside us all and then it'll be too late."

"Too late for what?" he asked softly.

Peyton pulled the covers to her chin.

"I don't know", she answered quietly.

"Pey…"

He rolled over, gently touching her arm, silently begging for some sort of resolution between them. Before he could plead any further, the crying began again. It was Jenny.

"I'll get her", he finally sighed when it was evident that the child wasn't about to fall back asleep on her own. "Why don't you get some rest, okay? We'll finish all this up tomorrow, I promise."

Peyton nodded, stiff as board when Jake kissed her cheek before getting up. She wasn't angry with him. Well, part of her was but she was angrier at herself. The entire time she had just been trying to do the right thing. All she wanted was what was best for Jenny and Jake and everybody…even Nikki. In her unselfishness, she had never stopped to think about what was best for her. Now it was all falling apart somehow. Peyton couldn't think about anything else.


	12. The Chicken Shack Is Dangerously Overcro...

Text books in hand, Peyton dashed from campus to her car that was parked in the designated student lot. She had forgotten to bring a jacket and there was a distinct chilling breeze in the air, a reminder to even a beach town, that fall had indeed arrived. Fumbling for her keys, she didn't even notice the woman standing next to the driver side door.

"Nikki!"

"Hey."

There was awkward silence. It wasn't enough room for two hens in the chicken house and a quiet tension had been building between the two women for weeks.

"Um, excuse me", Peyton mumbled as she brushed by to unlock her car.

"Can we talk?"

"I'm kind of in a hurry…"

"Please. It won't take long."

Peyton sighed in defeat.

"Fine. What's up?"

"Peyton, I just wanted to thank you for everything. You've been really great and I appreciate it but…"

"Nikki, just cut to the chase. You don't have to stall."

Nikki smiled a small smile and stared sheepishly at the ground for a bit.

"I want Jenny", she finally said.

Peyton's heart skipped several beats. It was what she had began to suspect although hearing verbal confirmation straight from the horse's mouth was still a startling revelation.

"What?"

"I want her. I want more time with my daughter, not just visits here and there."

"I can't believe you", Peyton rolled her eyes. "You swore you wouldn't do this. I went to bat for you against Jake and now you renig on your word."

"It's not like that", Nikki protested. "I'm not getting lawyers involved and I'm not trying to take Jenny away. But Peyton I am her mother and I love her and I want her with me. Is there anyway you, Jake and me can sit down and discuss an arrangement? I'm totally flexible. I'd be fine with every weekend."

"Yeah right. Like Jake would be willing to let you have Jenny every single weekend."

"I…wasn't talking about me, Peyton. I was talking about you guys. I want Jenny with me full time in Raleigh."

Peyton's eyes widened.

"Dude, you have got to seriously be joking right now."

"Peyton, this isn't a joking matter."

"Of course it's not! Because there is a little girl in the center of all of this and a she has a daddy that is crazy about her and who has raised her from the beginning. He was there when you weren't, Nikki. And when you came back to apologize, I tried to do the right thing and give you the benefit of the doubt. I felt sorry for you so I convinced Jake to let you have a second chance with Jenny."

"I know that and I appreciate it, Peyton. But I am Jenny's mother. I know what you've done for her and I glad that you stepped up when I didn't. But you aren't her mother. I'm sorry. I don't want to rip Jenny out of your life completely. I would never do that. You love her and she loves you. But this is my flesh and blood child we're talking about here."

Peyton couldn't believe it. Brooke and the others and especially Jake had tried to warn her but she was so intent on being a savior, that she hadn't listened. Now it was blowing up in her face and costing everyone big time.

"So what happens if we don't agree to this? How far are you willing to go?"

"I've hurt Jake enough, the last thing I want to do is hurt him again. I never want to hurt Jenny and I don't want to hurt you either, Peyton. You listened to me and helped me when no one else did and I'll never forget that. But I want the chance to raise my daughter. Yes, I made a huge mistake and walked out of her life once but that will never happen again. I want to be a mom, a real mom, not just some cool lady that shows up every other week with presents. Bottom line, I want Jenny. I'm willing to be fair about it but I want her…and I intend to get her."

"Are you going to get a lawyer?"

"I hope it doesn't come to that but if it's necessary, then yes."

Peyton bit her lip. She knew what that meant. A drawn out custody battle with Jenny in the middle. Attorneys were expensive and they were just a couple of college students. How would they afford one? And Jake's folks were struggling as it was. Plus, most Family Court judges sided in favor of the birth mother. It was almost a no win situation."

"You can't do this to Jake. It will kill him", Peyton whispered, her voice cracking with emotion.

"He'll see her and Raleigh isn't that far. You guys will know my every move."

"But it's not the same. That's what you don't understand, Nikki. Jake and Jenny are a team. He can't stand to be away from her at school and work. What do you think this will do to him? They have this beautiful, irreplaceable bond. For two years he has raised her and loved her and sacrificed for her. That little girl means everything to him. Jake can't be without her."

"Peyton, what do you want me to say?"

"Say that you'll stop this. That you'll go away quietly and leave things the way they are."

"I'm sorry. I can't do that."

Of course she couldn't, Peyton thought.

"So…is this just about Jenny?"

"Excuse me?"

"Don't play dumb. Does this have anything to do with Jake? Do you still have feelings for him?"

Nikki took a deep breath. The million dollar question. The moment of truth.

"A very long time ago, Jake and I had a great thing. Out of that love, we made a beautiful baby. I was happy and we had it all but I screwed that up. Walking out on the both of them was the biggest mistake of my life. I know that now. I do love Jake, Peyton. Always have, always will. I see him with our baby and it just amazes me. His patience and tenderness…I miss that. But I messed it up and it's over. Jake is in love with you now. I know that and I accept it. I promise you, I am not trying to steal him back. You have my word."

"Your word?" Peyton laughed bitterly. "Oh yeah because that has worked out so beautifully so far, hasn't it?"

"I'm not trying to hurt you…"

"Hurt me? You're ripping my guts out Nikki. Don't you see? Two years ago you walked out on your life and I took your place. I became Jake's best friend and lover. I became Jenny's mother. I have sacrificed done any and everything I could to make their lives better. When you were partying and living it up, I was changing your kid's dirty diapers. When you were out having fun and spending money and doing normal college kid stuff, I was working and saving every penny so Jake and Jenny and me could have a roof over our heads and food in our stomachs. All that bar and bed hopping and Girls Gone Wild Crap that you got to do? I never did because I was taking care of the responsibilities you walked away from. But you'll never hear me complain because I have no regrets. I love Jake and I love Jenny. Through good and bad times, we've always stuck together and I'd never, ever take that back. It's my life! They're my life! And just because you've wised up and you've changed, what right do you have to come back here and take it all away? What about me, Nikki? How dare you!"

"Peyton, I'm sorry…"

"Yeah", Peyton said. "Me too."

She brushed past the dark haired woman, hopped into her car, cranked the engine and roared off, leaving Nikki in the distance. However, she only made it a few miles before pulling over in a desolate parking lot. There alone, the reality of the conversation and situation hit her. Jake was going to lose Jenny and Peyton could lose the both of them and it was all her fault. She even wanted to hate Nikki but she couldn't. She knew Nikki loved her baby and who couldn't? It wasn't that hard to fall in love with either Jagielski…Jake or Jenny. Now it was slipping away, almost gone. Peyton couldn't handle it. That hurt more than anything else in her life, next to her mother's death. Soon she would be all alone. But there was one more decision to be made. One more choice that had to happen. Sure someone would get hurt, but any angle you looked at it, that was bound to happen. It had come down to the lesser of two evils. Peyton had to make a move and make one quick. She knew what she wanted to do. She knew what she had to do. She just didn't know what she was going to do.


	13. Small Sacrifices

Love. Peyton had looked up the meaning in the dictionary once. It had read:

**Love**

**NOUN: **

_1. A deep, tender, ineffable feeling of affection and solicitude toward a person, such as that arising from kinship, recognition of attractive qualities, or a sense of underlying oneness. _

_2. An intense emotional attachment_

Now she could only laugh bitterly in spite of herself. Love. Love meant none of those things. It only represented an empty feeling. A bleeding, lonely heart. Darkness. Why should anyone let their guards down and allow their hearts to feel love when it would only turn out badly in the end? There were no fairy tale endings or happily ever afters. And no matter how you looked at it, people always left. Her mother…her father…now Jake and Jenny.

Peyton refused to let a single tear fall as she duct taped the last box. Her heart was breaking into a million pieces on the inside, but she couldn't let that show on the outside. She couldn't break down. She had to be strong.

"Pey! I'm home!"

Peyton didn't answer. She couldn't. Her lips moved but no sound would come out.

"Peyton! Where are you guys?"

Jake tossed his jacket across one of the kitchen chairs as he went off in search of his two favorite girls. The house was dark and way quieter than usual. Finally he found his girlfriend, alone, sitting in a chair in a corner of the living room.

"Babe, what are you doing in here in the dark all by yourself?" he asked, turning on a nearby lamp.

Again, Peyton was silent.

"You okay? Peyton, what's going on? Where's Jenny?"

"At your mom's", she said quietly.

For the first time the young man took notice of what was around him. There were dozens of boxes scattered about the living room.

"Why didn't you pick her up on your way home?" Jake asked cautiously. "And what's all this? What's with the boxes? Pey…"

"You have to go", she blurted out. "You and Jenny have to leave."

The words sent shocks through his body. It killed her to say them…it destroyed him to hear them.

"Um…okay. I don't want to hear that but if that's how you feel, I respect it. This is your house. But do you want to talk about it? Did something happen? Did I do something wrong?"

"I labeled the boxes so they'll be easy to unpack", Peyton said, ignoring his questions.

"Peyton…"

"Keith already said we could use one of his work pick up trucks…"

"Peyton", he said, gently taking her hand. "Baby, please. Like I said, if you want me to go then I'll go but I think your sudden change of heart warrants a conversation. Just tell me what brought this all on."

"Jake…"

"What? Is it Nikki?" he asked softly.

"Jake…", she tried to pull away from him.

"Peyton, you can tell me", he whispered. "We've always told each other everything. This isn't fair. I come home and you have all my stuff packed and I don't even get an explanation?"

"Nikki wants custody of Jenny", Peyton blurted out.

Jake closed his eyes.

"Dammitt", he muttered. "I knew this was all too good to be true. I should have figured she's pull some crap like this. After all, it is Nikki we're talking about. Okay. Tomorrow morning, first thing, I'll talk to that lawyer guy on campus. Maybe he can stall or do something. In the meantime, I'll try to reason with Nikki if I can keep from killing her."

"It's not that easy, Jake. Don't you see? You and I have part time jobs…Nikki has an established career. We're just a couple of college students. Plus she took all those parenting classes and she and Jenny have a real bond now. And she is the birth mother and you know in court that'll make all the difference. We can't afford to fight her and even if we do, how fair will it be to have Jenny in the middle of all this?"

"Peyton, don't you see what I was saying all along? I know you were just trying to help but now look at it. Look at what Nikki's doing. Pey, I cannot lose my daughter!"

"I know", she nodded. "Here."

"What's this?" Jake asked, taking a packet from her hand.

"Strayer University. That's all the paperwork you'll need for a transfer. They will accept all your credits from Tree Hill University. You have an appointment with the Dean of Admissions at the end of the week…"

"Pey…"

"They offer extensive financial aid towards your tuition as well as campus based housing for single parents…"

"Peyton!"

"And there is a number in there for one of the college diners. Karen knows the owners. She talked to them and put in a good word for you. Give them a call and they'll probably be able to start you next week."

"Peyton, I…I can't do all this."

"Why not? Jake, you have to."

"Look, babe, I appreciate what you did but I'm not gonna change my whole life and lose you and uproot my kid and leave my friends and family just to accommodate Nikki. That's bullshit!"

"Then what are you going to do, Jake? Huh? Stay here with me? Have a nasty, drawn out custody fight with Nikki? Risk losing Jenny altogether?"

"Peyton…"

"Or wait, let me guess. You'll take Jenny and go on the run. Working dead end job after dead end job, always on the move and looking over your shoulder. Come on. That's no way to live. Jenny deserves more than that."

"Peyton, I love you", Jake pleaded, his voice cracking up with raw emotion.

"I love you, too. Both of you. And that's why I'm doing this. Less people get hurt this way."

"I get hurt", he said softly. "You get hurt."

"But it'll hurt you more if you stay and lose Jenny. And I can deal with hurt. I'm tough, Jake. I'm strong. I am a survivor. I've had to be my whole life. I'll hurt now so Jenny won't have to later. That's how much I care about you guys. This is my fault. I just wanted to make the situation better. I should have listened to you but I didn't and now it's worse. Jake, you have to do what you have to do for Jenny. It'll hurt me to see you guys go away but I'll manage. I can deal with it. What I can't deal with is you staying, losing Jenny and ending up resenting me for it all later. We both know that would happen."

"Peyton…"

"I love you both enough to let you go."

Jake hung his head. She was right. Since she was a tiny infant, Jake had dedicated his life to protecting his beloved daughter. It was as if the person he had to protect her from most, was the woman who had given her birth and life. Now Nikki was back in their lives taking the inches they had given her, desperately craving a mile. Her intentions were good but he still couldn't trust her completely. Not yet. And he couldn't give Jenny up. That wasn't an option. Now he had no other choice and he knew it. Peyton knew it as well. Part of him was so angry at her for being nice to Nikki in the first place. But then that loving and forgiving spirit was one of the reasons had fallen for the pretty blonde in the first place. How could he fault her for that now? And he loved her even more for her sacrifice. And she hadn't just turned her backs on them, she had gone that extra mile to ensure he would have housing and a job and school. Peyton had done it all because she loved them so.

"This isn't the end", he kept repeating. "We'll make it somehow, Pey. Letters and phone calls and e-mails. Raleigh isn't that far. We can still visit."

She smiled and nodded through the falling of one single tear. She would give it an honest shot and she knew he would as well. It would be a test of their love. They would put forth maximum effort and although she hoped their love would survive, she had a feeling they had come to their end of the road.

"I love you, Jake."

"I love you, too. Um, do you want me to bring Jenny by? You know, to say good bye?"

Peyton shook her head adamantly

"No, it's okay. I'd rather not."

Good byes were too painful. She wanted to remember little Jenny just the way she was.

"Okay. Well then I guess I better get back over to my folks'…"

"Okay."

"Alright. Uh…good bye, Jake."

He nodded and headed to the door before stopping and turning around.

"Peyton, can I…can stay here with you? Just one more night."

She responded by taking his hand and guiding him to the bedroom they had shared. They made the trek silently, and like so many nights before, disrobed each other and made love. But Peyton was quick to pay attention to every movement, every noise…something inside told her it would be the last time.


	14. Not Everyone Leaves

Haley knocked softly on the front door. Just as she suspected there was no answer. Pressing the bell a few times didn't bring much better results. Biting the inside of her lip and pondering her next move, Haley reached inside her bag for her phone. She hit a button on her speed dial and the caller picked up on the second ring.

"Hales, how did it go?"

"Not good", she sighed. "I'm actually still outside. No answer to my knocking or the doorbell. I don't know what else to do, Buddy."

Lucas sighed for a minute as he thought of their next plan. The details had been sketchy but their tight knit little group had learned that Jake and Jenny had moved out of Peyton's home. It was as abrupt and as much of a shock to everyone. No one knew for sure but it was apparent it had something to do with Nikki and custody. In any event, the move had happened and it had happened quickly. No one had heard from Jake since and Peyton had slipped into a deep funk.

"Hales, try turning the knob. See if it's open."

"What?"

"Just try it. I remember before Jake and Jenny moved in, Peyton used to never lock the front door."

Haley shrugged and with minimal effort, it creaked open.

"It's unlocked. You were right, Luke. Now what?"

"Go in and find her."

"What? Oh no. Lucas, I can't do that. It's not right. It's like an invasion of privacy or something. Plus, even if she is here, Peyton is going to be seriously pissed if I just go barging up to her room…"

"Well, what else are we gonna do, Hales? I mean, really. It's an impossible situation. She won't answer the phone or the door and no one has seen her in days. And when we did see her, it looked pretty bad. I'm just worried. I know she's really hurting about all this. We can't just leave her alone. We're her friends."

"I know…"

"Just check on her, Haley. Please. And as soon as practice lets out, I'll drop by, too. It's just that I'm afraid to leave her alone. Sometimes…sometimes, Peyton just doesn't think…"

"Oh God. Luke, you don't think she would do anything stupid, do you?"

"Depends on how you classify stupid", he sighed.

"Okay, okay. I'm going up. I'll call you later, okay?"

"Okay. Thanks, Hales."

"No problem and tell Nate I love him."

Haley shut the door behind her as she entered the house and called out to her friend. There was no answer and the house was eerily silent. The closer Haley came to Peyton's bedroom, the more she could hear sound. There was a light on and that gave her some comfort but the music seeping from beneath the closed door brought chills to Haley's flesh.

When Peyton was in one of her depressed and mopey moods, she usually would play hard, dark rock music. It was just sort of her way. "Loser rock" as Nathan so elegantly and callously liked to put it. However it wasn't rock music emitting from the CD player. It was classical. Haley would recognize the piece anywhere. It was Hector Berlioz's "Symphony Fantstique". The music was dark and haunting, the kind appropriate for a horror flick right before the killer/monster comes in and offs the virgin.

Just perfect, Haley thought, rolling her eyes at the sheer irony.

She took a deep breath. Haley knew what she had to do. Her friend was in a dark place. It would be up to the rest of the gang to be there for her.

"Peyton", Haley called out softly as knocked on the door and entered.

On the center of the bed was the blonde. Her mass of unruly curls had been pulled up in a haphazard mess of a bun that rested on top of her head. A white tank top exposed the tanned small of her back while red sweatpants rode low. Her rear was to the door and it was obvious she was engrossed in one of her drawings. Probably the "freaky" ones as Brooke liked to call them.

"Pey, it's me. It's Hales. Um, I was in the neighborhood so I decided to drop by."

"Okay", she said in a monotone voice, not bothering to look up or turn around.

"Uh, I knocked and I rang the bell…"

"I know."

"Oh. I…I guess you didn't feel much like answering it."

"Not really."

"So I guess you don't feel much like company right now."

"Bingo."

Haley took a deep breath. It was certainly going well, she thought sarcastically.

"Listen, I know you're upset and you probably want to be alone now but…"

"I do actually."

"But…" Haley continued, carefully ignoring the request. "Your friends are really worried about you, Pey. I don't know everything that happened but I can see that you're hurting right now. If you just need some space and time, then that's cool. I can respect that but if you need anything at all, even to just talk…then I'm here."

"I know."

Haley sighed. If she stayed, on it would just be a night of attitude and short answers. It was no use. Peyton couldn't be reached because she didn't want to be reached.

"Okay. Well, um…I guess I'll leave you alone then. Sorry to bug you but if you need anything, and I mean that, Peyton. If you need anything at all, don't hesitate to call me, alright?"

Haley took a deep breath as she walked away…

"Haley…

"Yeah, Pey?" she asked, turning around hopefully.

For the first time, Peyton faced her. Her face was pale and her eyes dead as soap. The only hints of emotion were the red rims and heavy bags that loomed underneath them.

"Remember that time we partied at Wrightsville Beach last year? The girls' night out with you, me, Brooke and Anna."

"Yeah", Haley nodded, taking a seat on the bed.

"We got pretty wasted and we were talking about love and stuff. And you talked about your feelings for Nathan. Do you remember that?"

"Yeah…", sure she replied softly.

"Remember what you said about Nathan?"

"I…I don't know. I just talked about how much I love him."

"You talked about forever and lifelong commitments. You talked about being lucky to have found 'the one' so early in your life. You talked about unconditional love and that you always wanted to be with him."

"Yeah."

"You still mean it?"

"I do", Haley answered honestly.

Peyton laughed bitterly.

"It won't happen. It never happens, Hales. I'm sorry to be the one to have to tell you but you need a good dose of reality. That way, if you're prepared, then it won't hurt as much later when it happens."

"Peyton…"

"I'm serious. People always leave. There are no fairytales in this life. There are no castles or Prince Charmings. You have a short time to be happy and then just like that, it's all over."

"Not all the time", Haley added quietly. "Pey, it doesn't always have to be like that."

"Really? Then what way is it? God, you're so freaking naïve. You can still sit there and believe that the world is made of sugar plums and if anything bad happens, Nathan will come rescue you on his white horse."

"I don't believe that. I just believe in love. I believe in Nathan. I believe in people."

"Well you shouldn't", the blonde spat. "It's pointless. You know why, Haley? Because people always leave."

"Not always."

"My mom left me."

"She died. It was an accident, Peyton. You were just a little kid. You couldn't help it and she couldn't help it."

"My dad left me."

"I know he went out and worked on his boat a lot and stuff. But he did it for you and so you could have a better life. He's your father Peyton and he will always be there for you no matter what."

"Now Jake and Jenny are gone", her voice trailed off.

"For a little while, not forever, Peyton."

"It doesn't matter", she scoffed. "I suppose it's for the best anyway."

"You know what? Even though for whatever reason or another, those people left you, Pey, they all have one thing in common. Know that that is? They all love you very, very much."

Peyton looked at Haley briefly before turning away. She was determined not to break down and if she did, she would be damned if she let anyone else see that weakness. Her vulnerabilities had been on display for far too long anyway. She had opened up and let people in. Once more, it had cost her big time. Once more, her heart had been broken.

"Look, I appreciate you stopping by and all, okay? And I'm so sorry everybody is worried. Just go back and tell Luke and Nate and Brooke and everybody else that I'm going to be fine."

"I will", Haley said, kicking off her shoes.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm off work so you can imagine I don't want to see even a glimpse of the Café and Lucas and Nathan are at a late practice. My parents' place is a madhouse and Brooke won't let me get any studying done without trying to give me a makeover. You know how it is. I guess you're not the only one who could use a little peace and quiet. Mind if I hang out here for a bit? I just want to get some extra reading done for this super hard exam I have coming up."

"Promise you'll be quiet?"

_Peyton sighed. She knew full well what Haley was doing…_

"As a mouse. You won't even know I'm here."

"Okay. Whatever."

…_And she loved her for it._

The two friends sat in silence only interrupted by the repeated audio of the creepy music. Haley was engrossed in her book so much so that she hadn't noticed that Peyton had fallen asleep. It was late and she was tired herself. Putting on her shoes and gathering her things, she covered the blonde with a blanket. Removing the paper and drawing pencils Peyton had been using, she glanced down for the first time at exactly what Peyton had been working on. It was a shadowy piece of a traffic light in one corner, a boat riding off in a distance in another corner, and finally a young man holding a bag and a baby. Haley knew each figure represented Peyton's mother, father and finally Jake and Jenny. On top, the words "People Always Leave" had been etched.

Haley sighed. Turning off the CD player, she placed the drawing and utensils on the drawer. After leaving a quick phone message for Nathan and Lucas, she kicked off her own shoes, and crawled in bed beside Peyton. The blonde was in a fitful, restless slumber, snoring softly every few minutes.

"Not everybody leaves", Haley whispered in the darkness. "Good night."


	15. Surprise!

"Sorry about this, babe", Lucas apologized for the umpteenth time. "I can't believe I forgot my wallet."

"It's okay, Broody. I guess I can forgive you", Brooke sighed. "Now let's just hurry up so we can get out of here and onto my birthday dinner and the fabulous present I'm sure you bought me because you are the best boyfriend in the whole, wide world!"

"I guess I am", he chuckled. "Brooke, can you hit those lights for me?"

She shrugged and turned on the lights for the empty and darkened café. To Brooke's surprise and delight, the couple's friends and family were waiting, eager to start the celebration.

"Surprise!"

Once over the shock, Brooke smiled her best smile and hugged Lucas before making her way through the crowd. She loved a good party and she loved a good gift and more than that, she loved being the center of other people's plans.

"I know you had your heart set on a romantic dinner but I thought this would be a nice change", Lucas whispered. "You mad?"

"Of course not, Boyfriend", she smiled. "I'll take a rain check on that romantic dinner. This is what matters most. You know I love surprises and it's nice to celebrate with the people that matter most."

He winked and squeezed his girlfriend's hand as they exchanged greetings with the guests. It was nice to mingle and chit chat with everyone and Brooke was even more grateful when a meal was served. She was starving and Karen, of course had not disappointed. There was a buffet style of Baked Chicken, Swedish Meatballs, Honey Baked Ham, Vegetable Lasagna, Shells Parmesan, Rice Pilaf, Scalloped Potatoes, Cole Slaw, Macaroni Salad, homemade rolls and an assorted pastry tray. Tree Hill's unofficial caterer always came through and Brooke dug into a hefty portion at the VIP Birthday Girl's table. Seated with her and Lucas were Nathan, Haley, Skills, Fergie, Mouth, Tim and Anna. There was a setting for two more but it was strangely empty.

"I didn't know it would be this weird", Nathan commented, staring at the vacant seats.

His sentiments were on the mind of the whole crew. How strange it was to not look over and see Peyton and Jake, smiling and holding hands with Jenny in between them.

"Is Peyton gonna be here?" Brooke asked.

She was worried. They had been best friends since they were little girls. Brooke knew how much Jake and Jenny had meant to Peyton. She also knew their absences were killing her.

"She said she would", Haley offered. "I mean, of course we invited her but…"

Brooke nodded and forced her trademark dimpled smile. Everyone dug into their food, continuously complimenting Karen on how delicious everything was. It was supposed to be Brooke's day. It was her celebration but it was hard to be so upbeat. Something was obviously missing and Brooke couldn't help but reflect on how she and Peyton had spent every birthday together since they were five.

"Hit the lights, guys", Karen commanded. "Time for the birthday girl to have her cake."

A delicious three tier beautifully decorated cake was wheeled out.

"Mmmm…Triple chocolate pudding fondant. My favorite."

"How could I forget?" Karen winked.

_Happy Birthday To You,_

_Happy Birthday To You,_

_Happy Birthday Dear Brooke,_

_Happy Birthday To You_

"You know the drill, Cheery", Lucas smiled. "Close your eyes and make a wish."

Brooke did as she was told, then successfully blew out all the candles.

"Think it'll come true?" Haley smiled.

Just then the door to the café opened.

"It just did", Brooke smiled.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. It was Peyton. She looked great, too. Tight fitting jeans, a black shirt with a nice V necked slope and heels. Her curls and make up were meticulous.

"Hey you", Peyton said, walking over to her friends. "Happy Birthday."

"I didn't think you'd come."

"Yeah right and miss this?" Peyton smiled. "B Davis, you know me better than that, kid. Here, a present for you."

"You sure you're okay?" Brooke whispered as she leaned in to hug her. "I've been worried about you. We all are."

"I know. Sorry about that. I mean, I appreciate it but I didn't mean to make you guys worry. I'm fine. Really."

For the first time, everyone noticed that Peyton hadn't arrived alone.

"Who's the stud?" Brooke smirked. "Is he with you?"

"Yeah…actually is. Sorry about my manners. Everyone, this is my friend, Rick and Rick…this is my whole world basically."

He didn't smile and half heartedly shook the hands extended to him. Immediately Anna and Haley exchanged worried glances. Something just wasn't quite right about her Peyton's new friend.

"Well, pull up a chair, Handsome and dig into the grub", Brooke smiled. "There's plenty for everyone."

They all sat, making small talk and trying not to be too obvious as they studied the stranger only identified as Rick. He was handsome but aloof and seemingly way older than the rest of their gang. Haley couldn't help but look but the one time Rick returned her stare, she quickly averted her eyes, chilled to the bone.

"So, um, Rick. How do you know Peyton?" Anna asked.

"Funny, you should ask that, Brown Sugar. Pey and I…"

Anna shot Rick a disgusted look as the others uncomfortably caught on to the insult as well.

"Actually, Rick is a music promoter. We met at a club", Peyton quickly interjected.

"What club?" Lucas asked, immediately and sternly lapsing into big brother mode.

"This little joint in Raleigh", Rick nodded. "Does it matter?"

"I'd say so", Nathan added. "Take this as a little initiation into our crew. Peyton is like a little sis to the guys and me and we're very protective of our women. Just checking things out, man."

"I see", Rick smirked. "Just checking it out, huh? College kids. How cute!"

The young men nodded but stood their ground. It was making for an intense and awkward moment. Haley and Anna excused themselves to the restroom.

"Pey, let's get out of here", Rick finally said. "Let's ditch this place and find a real party."

"Okay babe", she smiled. "Just a minute."

"Peyton, you just got here", Brooke whined.

"I know. I should have told you I couldn't stay long. Sorry, Brooke. I promise I'll make it up to you. Besides, you are going to love my present!"

"Say your good byes. I'll be outside waiting", Rick said, leaving the table and café without acknowledging anyone else.

"You sure you okay, Skinny Girl?" Skills asked, using the nickname he had bestowed upon Peyton years ago.

"I'm fine, Skills. It's cool."

"Just checking because your friend seems kind of sketchy."

"He's a cool guy", she shrugged.

"I don't know. He looked kind of sleazy to me", Brooke observed. "Hot…but definitely sleazy."

"We're just hanging out. No big deal."

"You sure?" Lucas asked. "I mean, don't you want to hang out here and chill with us?"

"Of course Luke but I always do that. Look, Rick and I made other plans. I don't want to be rude and keep him waiting. Don't be mad but we'll hang out another time, okay?"

"You got our numbers?" Nathan asked. "If anything happens, Pey…"

"Nate, I'll be fine. Really."

After a few hugs, she waved and left the café, leaving the others dumbfounded.

"Where's Pey?" Anna asked when she and Haley returned.

"She left", Mouth shrugged.

"So soon? She just got here."

"She went to go party with that weird, shady dude."

Something wasn't right and Haley could sense it deep down. Without even thinking, she headed outside. Coming up behind Peyton's car, Peyton was in the front seat. Haley could hear laughing, then Rick reached across the seat. She was close enough but surely her eyes were deceiving her. It looked like Rick and Peyton were doing lines of cocaine. Haley was stunned and before she could say anything, Rick cranked up the engine and roared into the night.

"Hales. What are you doing?" Nathan asked, as he joined his girlfriend outside and slipped a jacket on her. "It's late and it's getting chilly. Besides, you shouldn't be out here alone."

"I'm fine", she sighed. "I was just trying to catch Peyton before she left."

"No luck, huh?"

"No."

"Sorry. That dude was kind of a dick alright but Peyton will be fine. I know she can take care of herself."

"I'm not so sure", Haley said quietly as she leaned back into her boyfriend's embrace.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I am. But I'm not so sure about Peyton."


	16. The Desperate Downward Spiral

**_Author's Note: Okay, haven't written one of these in a while but just wanted to say thanks (as always) to ALL you readers, reviewers and lurkers alike. I love reading your comments and please keep them coming. Also, just had to mention LivingInTheOCSucks because you are as faithful as they come...reading all my fics and always having something great to say (even about the naughty ones that Jess coerced everyone into reading, lol...I'm still blushing!) But anyway...you guys SO work. Please keep up with the support!_**

Peyton pulled the thin sheet up to her chin. There was a chill in the air and it had nothing to do with room temperature. She felt empty…depressed. There was a looming sadness so profound it felt like a ton of weight over her body. Of course that's how it always was when the high came down. But when it was happening, what an incredible high it was! Rick would put some white powder onto a mirror and divide it into lines and they'd use a rolled up dollar bill to snort it. Seconds after inhaling it, the powerful feeling of pure euphoria would set in. Suddenly all the problems of the world would simply disappear. Her heart would start pounding and she'd feel energized and alert and almost happy. She didn't need food or sleep or anyone for that matter. It was a wonderful and intense indescribable feeling like floating. And then a few hours after the partying ended, the feeling would slowly slip away. Peyton could literally feel it leaving her body and then it would be completely gone. With it would go the happiness and the energy. In its wake, a broken, depressed girl too tired to even move would be left behind.

Peyton stared at the bag of blow on the nearby nightstand. She couldn't believe that she would actually partake in such a thing. She knew the facts and statistics. She had gone to all the DARE meetings in Jr. High. She knew that drugs were bad. She knew they were habit forming and did all types of damage to the brain and other internal organs. She knew they made you stupid. But after all that, there she was lying naked in a dealer's bed, snorting up an entire paycheck from Thud magazine.

She had met Rick at a club. She had gone just to sit at the bar and wallow in her own misery and self pity for a while. He'd smiled at her and made small talk. At first, not wanting to be bothered, she had blown him off. But he was persistent in a cool sort of swaggering way. He made her laugh and he bought her drinks. He showered her with attention. And he didn't know or care about her situation with Jake, Jenny, or Nikki. She could just be a stranger having a good time. With Rick, there was no long term commitment and no chance of a broken heart. Then he had pulled out a bag of cocaine. She watched him snort it, then he asked her to try it. She had refused at first but as the minutes passed, Peyton found herself intrigued. She agreed to try it and the high was like nothing she had ever experienced before. She kept wanting more and more.

If Jake and Jenny's leaving had an impact, Peyton's life was now 110 percent out of control. Her work for Thud was seriously lacking and she'd barely made it to classes that she was flunking anyway. The Tree Hill friends who had in essence become her family, were now more like passing strangers. Peyton Sawyer spent her days surrounded by thugs and thieves.

"It's after seven", she yawned. "I've got to get out of here."

"What's your deal?" Rick grunted as he lit a Camel Light.

"I'm supposed to meet my friends. Brooke, Anna and Haley are expecting me for dinner."

"Screw them. Besides, I thought we were partying tonight."

"We are", Peyton shrugged. "I'll just come back later."

"Whatever."

All Rick was interested in was partying and getting drunk and high. It didn't make him a difference either way what Peyton chose to do. She sighed as she crawled out of bed, looking for her underwear and jeans.

"Rick, can I do a few lines before I go?" she asked. "I just need a little pick up, you know, to make it through dinner."

"You got some cash for me?" he asked.

"No. Um, I'm kind of running low…"

"What? You think this shit is free?" he growled. "I ain't running the Cocaine Salvation Army for needy college kids, Peyton."

"I know. Look, my accounts are drained right now. All I have is my credit card but my dad is supposed to wire me some money tomorrow. Rick, listen, I promise I'll pay you back, okay? You know I'm good for it."

"Alright", he finally sighed. "Help yourself to my stash. I want the money by the end of the week…or else."

"Or else what?"

Rick smirked.

"Or else we'll have to figure out other ways for you to work off your debt."

Peyton managed a small smile as she dressed, quickly sniffed her lines and left his seedy apartment. Her face bore a smile on the outside but inside she felt like screaming…crying. The last thing she wanted was to be some sleazy dude's crack whore. That's what she was starting to feel like. But the cocaine was too good to give up. The feeling set her free…and she needed to be free.

Peyton made the drive across town to a popular seafood restaurant down by the River Court. In a table in the back, she could see Brooke, Anna, Haley and Jules, fiancée of Nathan and Luke's uncle Keith. Brooke spotted her at the door and waved her over.

"Well, well, well, Friend", Brooke smiled. "Girls, look who finally decided to join us."

"Brooke, you know I wouldn't miss this."

"Really? I'm surprised you even remembered your way here. We haven't seen you in like forever."

"I've been busy, I guess", Peyton smiled with a shrug. "I don't know. I've been around."

"I hear you have a new beau", Jules smiled. "What's he like?"

"We're just hanging out. He's cool."

It was obvious Peyton wanted to leave it at that as Anna and Haley caught each other's eye. While the boys were cautious and Jules was oblivious, Brooke saw the Rick hook up as nothing more than a healthy sure fire fling to get over "he who could not be named" as she referred to the absentee Mr. Jagielski. But Haley and Anna saw more and Anna was the only one Haley had shared her drug suspicions with as well. Regardless, something was horribly creepy about Rick and the whole situation.

The girls made small talk about shopping, school, the weather and various other goings on in their lives as they enjoyed a spread of steamed clams, crab cakes and fried shrimp. The food, as always, was delicious and everyone dug in…everyone except Peyton of course. It did not go unnoticed by Anna and Haley as the blonde spent the better part of the night picking at her meal. They desperately wanted to confront her, to help her but they didn't know how. The last thing they wanted was to alienate her and drive her back to the waiting but sleazy arms of her new boyfriend.

"Well guys, I totally appreciate the invite and we must do it again but I'm afraid I have to eat and run", Jules announced after leaving her share of the tip and gathering her purse. "I want to plan something special for Keith tonight."

"Special?" Haley questioned with a smile.

"Oh leave the soon to be newlyweds alone", Brooke teased. "Let me guess Jules, does your little surprise include candlelight, Victoria's Secret and whipped cream and strawberries?"

"Actually, it's just a new custom built tool set for his shop I bought him but I do like your idea better, Brooke."

"Tigger!" Haley blushed. "Let them save something for the honeymoon."

"Please, Tutor Girl! Trust me, you have a lot to learn."

"I've got to run girls…oh shoot! I wiped off my lipstick and I guess I left the tube in my other purse."

The girls quickly searched their bags for a suitable substitute to help Jules out.

"Try this one", Peyton suggested. "It's Sheer Rose."

"This is really pretty. Thanks", Jules said as she applied a coat using her compact mirror.

When done, she tossed the lipstick back to Peyton and said her good byes. Peyton went to put it back into her own purse but the contents spilled.

"I'll help you", Anna, who was sitting closest, offered.

"Thanks."

The two grabbed Peyton's change purse, wallet, a pack of gum and keys.

"Here", Anna said, handing Peyton what appeared to be a small vile.

Examining closer, it was easy to see the white powdery substance inside. Peyton froze as she and Anna locked eyes. Quickly Peyton snatched it away and hid it in her own bag. Anna's heart pounded and her eyes widened. So it was true. Haley hadn't been imagining things. Rick was no longer just the rude, shady guy they didn't want in their exclusive little crew. There was something more and it was serious. Peyton was in serious danger and something had to be done…quick. There was no time to wait and it was on the tip of Anna's tongue. If she let Peyton get up and walk away from that table, it might be too late.

"Peyton, we need to talk!" Anna blurted out. "Guys…"

"Um, is it ten already?" Peyton interrupted. "Damn, I just remembered my dad is coming back into town tonight."

"Your dad?" Haley questioned.

"Uh yeah. I really wanted to surprise him. I don't want to be late. I don't know how I let it slip my mind. Gosh, I'm so stupid sometimes. I hate to bail but I've got to get out of here…"

"Okay. If you've got to go", Brooke shrugged. "Tell that fox of a father of yours that I said hi."

Anna bit her lip. Peyton was nervous and fidgety. Anna knew she was lying. She was onto Peyton and Peyton knew it. She was looking desperately for a way out.

"Peyton, wait!"

"Anna, we'll talk later. Okay? Really, I'm sorry to cut out but I have to go."

With that, she bounded from the table and practically ran out of the restaurant. Anna sighed and mouthed a quick silent prayer that her friend would be alright. Maybe she couldn't do anything that night, but she was still bound and determined. Someone had to step in and save Peyton from her life and her depression…and especially herself.


	17. Mafia Princess?

Anna banged on the door as hard as she could. There was no answer but she could hear the latest track to the Usher CD in the background. Anna knew she was inside.

"Hey! Open up!" she demanded, practically kicking.

Finally the door opened and there was Brooke in a pink nightie.

"Okay, there has to be some sort of explanation as to why you're banging on my door in the middle of the night like a crazy person!"

"Brooke, I need your help."

"Fine", Brooke sighed. "A little less foundation, a little more lipstick and try mascara that doesn't come from the .99 rack. We'll discuss shopping at a later date. Good night."

She shut the door but Anna blocked it with her foot.

"Real cute. I'm totally digging the head cheerleader bitch switch but this is serious."

"This better be good."

"It's about Peyton."

"What about her?"

"She's out with Rick?"

"So? Should we alert the media now or later? Really Anna, what is the big deal? He is her new boy toy, shall I say."

"He isn't a good guy."

"And when are they ever? Mr. Jagielski certainly ended up failing that test as well. Peyton's a big girl. She can take care of herself. Besides, I'm glad she's having fun. So what if the guy is old and a little rough around the edges? He's cute and she's happy and at least she's getting laid, which is exactly what I'm preparing for, considering Lucas will be over in a few minutes. So if you don't mind, could you kindly scoot?"

"Brooke, Rick is doing drugs."

"What? How do you know?"

"Haley saw him giving them to Peyton. And I saw some coke in her purse."

Brooke's expression changed.

"No. No way. P. Sawyer would never do that."

"She's in trouble, Brooke and she needs us. We have to help her. Can you come with me? Please."

Brooke nodded and quickly dressed, calling Lucas and making up an excuse on her way out to Anna's car. Haley was nervously sitting in the front seat.

"You in on this little adventure too, Tutor Girl?"

"I just want to help Peyton", Haley sighed.

"Great! Charlie's freaking Angels. Now what?"

Anna pulled out a sheet of notebook paper she had used to draw maps.

"What's this?" Haley asked.

"I've been casing out Rick's hangouts and stuff…"

"Whoa! Stop sign! Red light! Back it way up!" Brooke yelled. "Anna, have you been following them?"

"Yes but…"

"Super freaky psycho stalker status…dude, I totally could have used your talents back in high school. Impressive", Brooke shrugged. "Now continue."

"There's some underground party going on tonight at this warehouse type place. Totally seedy, nothing but a drug den. We can't let Peyton get trapped in this."

"So what do we do?"

"Go in and get our friend back. I don't care if we have to drag her out kicking and screaming."

"This might be a little dangerous", Haley whispered. "Shouldn't we call Luke and Nate and Skills and Fergie?"

"No. Things might get too heated, too out of control", Anna surmised. "We can do this."

"Hell yeah! Power to the people! Girl power! And why the hell are we whispering?" Brooke asked.

Anna just rolled her eyes as she drove to the location. She parked on a side street she was familiar with. It was close enough to provide a quick exit pattern if trouble arose.

"What do we do?" Haley asked, as they got out.

"Just act like we belong."

"I really wish you would have told me this before I put on these shoes", Brooke whined.

"No one told you to wear those ugly heels", Anna scoffed.

Brooke's mouth fell open as the girls approached the entrance.

"Ugly heels! Hel-lo! They are Gucci, thank you very much!"

Entering the heavily smoke filled room that reeked of stale beer, the three ran into one unsavory character after the next. They walked close together, Anna determined and strangely confident, Brooke holding her nose and clutching her handbag while Haley was on the verge of passing out.

"There she is!" Brooke pointed. "Up there. See her?"

Anna nodded and led the way up a flight of stairs. There was Peyton sitting on a couch, looking groggy and out of it.

"Pey…"

"Hales…" she whispered.

"Peyton, it's okay."

"Wh…what are you guys doing here?"

Brooke's heart broke at the sight of her best friend. She couldn't believe she had missed all the warning signs. It was bad…worse than she thought.

"Come on, P. Sawyer. We've come to take you home."

The girls helped their friend up and began heading for the stairs.

"What's this?" Rick grinned, appearing from the shadows. "More Girls Gone Wild college babes to liven up the joint? Have a seat and get comfy ladies."

"Iiieeewww, perv", Brooke rolled her eyes. "As tempting as the offer is, we really can't stay and neither can Peyton. We just came to get our friend and now we'll be on our way."

"Oh I don't think so", he smirked. "Peyton isn't going anywhere. She still owes me."

"Owes you what?" Haley asked.

"Three hundred but hey if you're willing to work off her debt…

"Gross! Not even in your dreams, grease ball!" Brooke interjected. "We're leaving."

"No you're not", he said, grabbing Brooke by the arm.

"Hey! Ouch, that hurts! Get your hands off of me, you asshole!"

"Or what, rich bitch? Huh? Who's gonna stop me?" Rick sneered.

"I am", Anna said, roughly pushing him. "Don't put your hands on my friends!"

"And just who are you, huh? Look Wonder Woman, you better slow your roll before you get hurt. This ain't the country club. Now if you holes want to leave, who's stopping you, but Peyton stays."

"You don't own her!"

"She's been staying at my house doing my drugs and not dropping a dime. I say I do own her…mind, soul and body…ass to be exact", he laughed.

"Look, settle the debt later. We're not leaving her alone with you."

"Yeah, I've heard that before. There are no laters. It's here and now. I don't mess around when it comes to money. Whether you owe me five dollars or five grand, I want it! You don't have it? Well, they're consequences and Peyton will just have to learn to pay the piper. I'll work her sweet little ass up and down Market Street with the rest of the River Rat whores."

Anna dug in her pockets and pulled out a wad of cash as she tossed it at Rick.

"It's more than three hundred, asshole. Consider your little debt even and some extra to stay the hell away from Peyton."

Rick picked up the money immediately, briefly counting as he laughed.

"Okay. Hell, you can have her. She wasn't that important anyway.But if you ladies still want to stay and party, the invitation is open."

"Fuck you", Anna spat as the girls turned to leave again.

"Hey Brownie, what was your hard on about Peyton anyway? What are you, her overprotective lesbian lover?" he joked.

Anna stopped and turned slowly.

"Anna, no", Haley whispered. "Come on. Let's get out of here. He's so not worth it."

Anna marched right up to the towering, smirking man.

"I'm not her lesbian lover but if you keep fucking with my friends, I will be your worst nightmare. You want to keep with the Brownie and Brown Sugar jokes? I've got connections and trust me, you will get seriously fucked up. You got that?"

And with that, she punched him in his mouth, a blow hard enough to draw blood.

"Fucking cunt", Rick said, holding the sore spot.

"Oh and if I was her lesbian lover, I guarantee that I could satisfy her better than you."

Anna gave a smirk of her own before spitting at him and walking away. The girls were silent as they walked to the car and helped a passed out Peyton inside.

"What the hell was that, the Mexican Mafia?" Brooke finally asked.

"Brooke! That is racist!" Haley admonished.

"What? I'm not a racist. You guys know that but damn. Anna morphed from the Country Club to Fight Club in like two seconds."

"Sorry but that guy is a chump. He's bad news and I don't want Peyton getting caught up in that. I don't like people messing with my friends. I would have stood up for any one of you…even you, Brooke", Anna smiled.

"Cool. I did the Xena Warrior Princess deal."

"So what now?" Haley asked nervously.

"She's just high. She needs to come down. You guys go home and I'll take her back to my place and watch her. She'll be fine and just in time for you guys to come over in the morning and lecture her ass."

"Sounds like a plan. Anna, if you need us before then…"

"I'll call. Promise."

Haley got out but Brooke lingered behind a bit.

"Anna, that was pretty amazing back there."

It had always been an awkward tension between the girls ever since Anna had moved to town and Brooke thought she was forcing her way into their inner circle.

"It's no big deal."

"You really care about her, don't you?"

"Of course. She's my friend. Friends stick up for each other."

Brooke nodded as she patted Anna on the shoulder upon her exit.

"It was a big deal. That was pretty cool. Peyton's lucky to have you. I guess we all are. Thanks."

Anna smiled before driving off to her new apartment. She could be tough when she wanted to be and had no problems proving it. Still there was a fragile and vulnerable side to her as well. Sometimes it was hard to take care of herself but when it came down to the people she cared about, there wasn't anything she wouldn't do.


	18. Tough Love

Peyton groaned as she opened her eyes. She hurt all over. Her body felt like tons of lead. She could barely move. She felt sick. She was sick and there was only one thing that would make her better.

"Anna…"

"I'm right here", the dark haired beauty called out softly as she was awakened from her slumber.

"Anna, help me. I…I need to leave."

"Sorry, Mija", Anna said, calling Peyton by the affectionate Spanish slang. "I can't do that. You have to stay right here."

Peyton forced her aching body to a sitting position. She needed to get away. She needed to get a taste of what Rick had and that would make her feel better. She needed a little "pick me up". Why couldn't Anna just understand that? Why did they have to argue about it? Why couldn't Anna just let her leave? And why was she sleeping on the sofa close to the near barricaded front door just in case Peyton tried to "escape"?

It was late…or early you could say, depending upon how you looked at things. Nearing four in the morning and mere hours after the girls had rescued Haley from Rick and his evil clutches, Peyton had not only come to but her high was dangerously coming down. She had been on a mission to leave Anna's apartment but Anna would have none of it. She was determined to make her friend stay the night. Anna would be there throughout the pain and the yelling and the physical withdrawals. Then hopefully the rest of the gang would show up and finally talk some sense into the blonde.

After a few minutes of feverish protesting, the noise would calm and Anna eventually would drift back to sleep. Then it would start again, awakening her, until Peyton's pleas, falling on deaf ears, would eventually subside. Darkness soon turned to day and as expected, the impromptu intervention began when Lucas, Brooke, Nathan, Haley and Skills showed up. By the time the group had settled in Anna's living room, Peyton had calmed down considerably and found the energy to wash her face and look half way presentable.

"What's up, guys?" she tried to smile as she rounded the corner into the kitchen. "Hey Anna, you mind if I get a glass of orange juice?"

They all shook their heads as they exchanged glances. They had talked about and therefore been prepared for that moment. It was typical Peyton. That was her way of manipulating the situation to her advantage. She would pretend nothing had happened.

"So…" Skills began. "How was your night, Skinny Girl?"

"Nothing much", she shrugged. "Went to a party but it was kind of lame so I ended up crashing here."

"So that's how it went down?" Nathan questioned.

"Yeah", she answered nonchalantly.

Brooke bit her lip. She could not believe what she was seeing and hearing. She could not believe the way Peyton was acting. It absolutely infuriated her.

"You know what, guys? This is total bullshit. I mean, why are we even here? It's a waste of time."

"Brooke, what are you talking about?" Peyton asked.

"You know damned well what I'm talking about. Look, I get that you're sad and depressed about Jake and Jenny. We all understand that Peyton and we're here for you but drowning your sorrows in drugs and…"

"Whoa, whoa! Wait just a minute. Who said anything about drugs?"

"Last night you were bombed."

"On alcohol."

Brooke threw her arms up in frustration. After so many years of friendship, Peyton was lying to her for the very first time.

"No, Pey! You were not drunk, okay? Trust me. I was there along with Tutor Girl and She-ra over there. You were high as a kite off of God knows what. You owed Rick money for the dope and he was talking crap about making you 'work' it off like a freaking prostitute or something. Listen, he is not a good guy and you don't need to be around him…"

"Brooke, I can take care of myself!"

"Yeah? Like you did last night?"

"Look, Rick was just messing around, okay? So I owe him a few bucks for some stuff? Big deal. You make it seem like I'm strung out on heroin. We did a couple lines of coke a few times. So what? Yeah, I have to pay him for it and if you guys will knock it off with holding me hostage, I can go to the ATM and get his money."

"No need", Anna spoke up. "I already paid him."

Peyton's eyes narrowed.

"You what?"

"You heard me."

Peyton looked around at her friends who were eyeing carefully and cautiously as if she were the subject of some weird science project.

"This is crazy. I'm out of here", she threatened, slipping on her shoes.

"Peyton, I know you're hurting because you lost Jake and Jenny but this isn't the way to handle it", Lucas began softly. "You can't do this to yourself. We care. We're your friends. Let us help you."

"I don't need your help and I didn't ask for it."

"I know it sucks, Peyton. Alright? I know it hurts. You loved them more than anything. You trusted Jake with your heart and he broke it. You tried to help Nikki and you ended up losing your family. It's lonely and it's horrible and it's hurting…"

"Shut up, Luke…"

"…It's supposed to hurt, Pey. I'm sorry but it does. But you can't give up or give in or ruin your life because of it."

"Save the lectures, okay?"

"Peyton, we just want you to know you're not alone", Haley added gently. "Seeing you like that last night was pretty scary. Seeing Rick give you those drugs in the car the night of Brooke's birthday party was pretty creepy too. Sweetie, we're just worried about you. You're so much better than that."

Peyton laughed bitterly.

"All of you guys trip me out, you know that? You come here and pretend to know what I'm going through and all of a sudden you want to save the day. What the fuck? Is there a sign tattooed across my forehead that says 'Rescue Me'? I don't need you guys. I don't need any of you. Lucas, Nathan and Skills, I don't need you three as my brooding, protective white knights. And Anna I don't need you babysitting and watching my every move. And Brooke? You're really one to be giving advice after all the crap you've pulled over the years. And Haley, I really, really don't want to hear your Mother Teresa speech, okay? You guys aren't my parents!"

"I wish the hell I was your mother or father", Lucas spoke up. "You sure as hell wouldn't be doing this shit. But they're not here and neither are Jake and Jenny. You feel alone like everyone you love just ups and leaves you. But Peyton you can't feel sorry for yourself. And you can't self destruct either. You have to be tough. You have to be a survivor."

"Don't you tell me how to be! You don't know shit! None of you know what I've been through. And don't you dare mention Jake or Jenny or my dad and mom again."

"Why? Because they left?" Lucas kept prodding.

"Luke…" Haley gently whispered, tugging at his arm. "Maybe that's enough."

"No. No, it's not Hales. I'm sick of everyone babying Peyton and tiptoeing around on eggshells for her. It's time for some tough love. It's time someone spoke the truth. Now why can't we mention them, Pey? Huh? Because they left you? Because if they could see you now, they would all be disappointed as hell?"

"Shut up!"

"Your mother is looking down and she's probably spinning in her grave right about now."

"Lucas!"

"It's true. Her daughter is a coke head."

Peyton screamed and bounded towards Lucas, small but mighty fists pounding into his chest.

"You take that back! You shut up, Lucas Scott!" she screamed.

"It's okay. Hit me all you want. Scream and yell all you want. Good. I want you to let it out, Peyton. You hear me? Let it all out. Cry and yell and hit and curse but you do it for the right reasons."

"Shut up! I hate you! I hate you all!"

"You hate me or do you hate yourself?"

"I hate you!" she cried out.

"Do you hate Jake? Do you hate Nikki?"

"Yes!"

"You hate them because he left? Because he took Jenny away?"

"Yes!"

"Because your mother died and your dad is always working out of town and you feel alone so you shut down and turn to a guy like Rick? Well, Rick doesn't care about you either. You're nothing to him. He doesn't care what happens to you. Know who does? Look around, Peyton. Look around this room. Look at Brooke and Anna and Haley and Skills and Nathan. Look at your real friends. We're here for you. Even if you've given up on yourself, we aren't ready to give up on you."

Peyton was still fighting with Luke resisting her blows by restraining her hands. It was tough love at its finest. He'd had to dig deep and absolutely break her down just to reach her. Only then when she was at rock bottom and could admit and face the real truth behind her pain, could she begin to heal.

"Peyton…"

Her movements slowed and her face fell, loud, gut wrenching sobs from the pit of her being escaping through her mouth. It hurt. It hurt bad. She cried and collapsed in Luke's arms.

"It's okay…"

"I…I loved him. I took care of them", she wailed. "I…I…I… gave them everything. It was supposed to be the three of us! Now they're gone! Nikki is her mother now and they're gone and I don't know what to do!"

Peyton crumbled into a heap on the floor.

"It's okay. We got you. Let it all out", he soothed.

And she did. She screamed and cried and for the first time faced the real reasoning behind her pain. She was angry. She was hurt. She was lonely. She was confused. She was mad at Jenny for choosing Nikki over her. She was mad at Nikki for taking away her family. She was mad at Jake for leaving. She was mad at herself for opening up the can of worms in the first place.

The mental breakdown felt good. It was all out on the table. She could be mad or vulnerable and it didn't matter. Her friends, her true friends, would be there no matter what. She didn't need Rick or his stupid drugs. In the end, all she needed was herself and the people surrounding her. They cared and they understood. They listened to her heartfelt cries and wiped away her tears. They stayed with her all day until exhausted, Peyton finally succumbed to sleep. When her eyes opened later, she was covered in a blanket on Anna's couch.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty. I was wondering when you were going to wake up."

"What time is it?" Peyton asked groggily.

"After nine. You okay? You hungry?"

Peyton nodded.

"Anna, I'd really like to go home now."

Anna nodded as she drove Peyton back to the Sawyer house. Peyton showered and changed while Anna did her best to create a meal out of the meager contents of the kitchen's refrigerator and cupboards. The girls ate in silence and when it was finished, Anna cleared the dishes. Peyton watched her, sighing, mentally and emotionally drained.

"Well, Peyton if you're going to be alright, I guess I'll get out of here."

"I flushed the rest of it down the toilet", Peyton offered.

"What?"

"I had another vile here in my room but I got rid of it."

Anna smiled.

"Good for you."

Peyton nodded before walking up to the dark haired woman and hugging her.

"Thank you. Anna, I owe you…for everything."

"It's okay. You repay me by getting your life together."

"Anna?"

"Yeah?"

"One more thing. Don't, don't go, okay? Please. Um, can you…can we just hang out here tonight? I guess I need a friend."

Anna thought for a minute before smiling and taking off her jacket.

"Then you got one."


	19. The Road To Recovery

**_Author's Note: StephLova, appreciate you reading and reviweing and I'm really glad you like it but please, please try to hold it down andcontrol yourself in computer, class, lol..._**

Recognizing there was a problem was Peyton's first step to recovery. It had been a rocky and difficult road and one with still many turns and bends ahead but she was determined. Jake and Jenny were still on her mind and although he had made several attempts to reach her, it was all still too painful. The most Peyton could do was short answer a few e-mails.

She had to move on with her own life and take care of herself. The business major still stuck but Peyton knew she had come too far to just give it all up. So she toughed it out and tried to make the most of attending classes. She immersed herself in work with Thud magazine and rekindled the lost friendships of her Tree Hill crew. It felt good to be with Lucas, Brooke, Nathan, Haley, Mouth, Fergie and Skills again. And when the times got too tough, she picked up the phone and called her father and just like that, Larry Sawyer had managed to take a few days off and spend precious and much needed quality time with his only child.

But most of all, there had been Anna. The girls had always been friends and out of the whole gang, Peyton probably had always been the closest one to her. But ever since the Rick ordeal and night of the intervention, they had been inseparable.

"I don't know about this, Pey. I thought you said we were going to the gym", Anna complained to her friend as they stripped down to their underwear.

"I lied."

"You lied?"

"I lied. Guilty as charged. You're always at the gym, Anna. That's a good thing because it's healthy and your bod is totally ripped but dude, you do get kind of compulsive about it, hon."

"I do not", Anna smiled as she defended herself. "Do I? Okay. Maybe a little bit. No, I take that back. No way am I compulsive."

"Anna, uh, dear, compulsive people don't know when they're being compulsive. Anyway, you totally need to relax. School has been way stressful lately for everybody. This is exactly what we need and trust me, when it's over, you'll be thanking Brooke Davis for introducing us to the wonderful world of Swedish massage. One hour here and you'll feel like a new person, I promise."

Anna nodded and anxiously twiddled her thumbs as the girls secured their towels and pulled their hair up into messy buns on top of their heads. A few seconds later, two young Asian women showed them to a large room in the back of the parlor with two cushioned tables. They were each instructed to choose a table and lay flat on their bellies. Anna was visibly apprehensive at first but the minute the masseuse's fingers began kneading her tense muscles, it felt like heaven.

"See?" Peyton sighed in contentment. "I told you this is what you needed. Just relax and try to enjoy the next hour."

"I will", Anna smiled. "No complaining, I promise."

"Me either. We can save that for dinner later. Karen and Andy invited us all over for dinner. I think it has something to do with Keith and Jules' wedding. I think Jules is going to ask us to be bridesmaids."

"Me too?"

"Yeah. Sure. Why not?"

"I…I don't know. I mean, I expect you and Brooke and Haley but…I don't know."

"What? You are one of us, Anna. Quit acting like an outsider."

"Sometimes I can't help but feel like one."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I guess I never fit in anywhere. Not with you guys, not with my family, not with anyone really."

"Well you do fit in with us."

"Try and tell that one to Brooke", Anna laughed sarcastically.

"Don't worry about Brooke. Her bark is much worse than her bite. Besides, she's just…she's just Brooke. Hell, I can't really explain her any other way. She's flashy and blunt and a little stuck up and on the flighty side and maybe self centered but beneath the hard core exterior, lies a heart of gold. And she does like you. She's just very territorial. She likes to be in control, the boss. Remember that movie Grease? As long as she gets to be the Rizzo of our Pink Ladies, then all will be well."

Anna laughed.

"I'm happy for Keith and Jules. They're sweet together."

"Yeah", Peyton said sadly. "They are."

"Oh I'm sorry. Sensitive subject matter, huh? We can talk about something else, Pey…"

"No, no. It's cool. I'm happy for them. They're in love and I hope it works out. I was in love once too and it didn't work out but that's life, I guess. What about you? You ever been in love?"

Anna had dated here and there since her family had moved to Tree Hill but Peyton couldn't ever remember her having a serious boyfriend.

"Once, I guess. It was a long time ago with a very special person but uh…I guess it didn't work out too well for me either."

Peyton pulled her water bottle up to Anna's.

"Well a toast then."

"To what?"

"The founding members of Tree Hill's official Lonely Souls and Broken Hearts club."

Anna smiled.

"I'll drink to that one."

"Speaking of weddings, don't you have another one to attend to? Felix and Teresa."

Anna rolled her eyes.

"Don't even get me started, girl."

"You don't think it will last?"

"No, that's just it. I know it will. Those two ass clowns are perfect for each other."

"That's weird. I still can't get over it. Felix and Teresa. Who would have thought it?"

"Don't you ever wonder who you'll end up marrying?"

"Not really anymore", Peyton sighed. "Honestly I thought it would be Jake. Now I'm not so sure I even want to get married. I mean, what's the point? What makes a little piece of paper so significant? It should be about love and how you feel. Period. And I don't even know if I could ever fall in love again…at least not like I was."

"I don't know if I'll get married either. Don't tell my parents that or it would surely send them to an early grave. You should them going on and on about Felix's wedding. I guess you're right. Maybe it's all about finding the right person."

"If that one right person exists. I used to believe but sometimes I don't know anymore."

"But look at Lucas and Brooke. As opposite as they are, they're really great together. They totally compliment each other. And Nathan and Haley? How cute and perfect are they?"

"Yeah…maybe it's just not meant for everyone", Peyton said.

"Maybe."

"I don't know but I do know one thing. Thanks for coming down here with me today."

"Thanks for inviting me, Pey. It's nice to have a friend like you. Somebody I can whine to about anything, who doesn't make me feel stupid or petty and always knows how to make me feel better. Someone who listens and makes me laugh and takes me to get full body massages whenever I'm stressed. Thanks, girl."

"No problem. You've been a better friend to me than I've been to you. I can't thank you enough for your support with the whole Rick fiasco. I guess I'm pretty damned lucky to have someone like you in my life."

"I guess I'm pretty lucky, too", Anna agreed.


	20. Crazy

**_Author's Note: Totally got inspired by this Aerosmith video. Should bring back some cool memories from those of you old enough to remember it, lol..._**

Anna cradled her schoolbooks close to her chest as she made the mad dash across campus to her next class. She was tired. Tired of school and studying and exams. She definitely could have used a Calgon moment to take her away. Instead, daydreaming almost cost her to get run over in the student parking lot.

"Hey, watch where you're going asshole!" the fiery Latina yelled.

"Sorry. It's just me."

Anna's face instantly relaxed as she recognized the convertible and her pretty blonde friend driving it.

"I should have known. You, Peyton Sawyer, after all, hands down, no question…are the worst drive in…"

"Tree Hill?"

"Try everywhere", Anna giggled. "Now what's up? What are you doing here? I thought you had class."

"I did. I mean I do but I decided to ditch."

"Nice."

"What? It's Friday. We don't have jobs, well actually we do but whatever. We don't have to shit to do. Might as well…"

"You say 'get high' and chica, I will seriously slap you."

"I was going to say might as well take a road trip, thank you very much."

"A road trip?"

"Hell yeah."

"Like now?"

"Right now."

Anna grinned.

"Pey, you're nuts, man. I didn't pack…"

"Neither did I, now quit being a stick in the mud. Come on, you know you want to."

"I don't know…"

"Okay, okay. No peer pressure here. Go back to your boring class with your hard ass professor when you could be off having a grand old time with me."

"Peyton, I can't. Sorry. Sounds like fun but I'll catch you later."

"Why don't you catch me now?" Peyton winked.

Anna couldn't resist. Aerosmith's "Crazy" was playing in the background as Peyton cranked up the volume.

_**You know you drive me up the wall**_

_**The way you make good for all the nasty tricks you pull**_

_**Seems like we're makin' up more than we're makin' love**_

_**And it always seems you've got something on your mind**_

_**Other than me**_

_**Girl, you gotta change your crazy ways - you hear me**_

She hopped in the car and tossed her things in the bag.

"Let's roll, Mamacita", she smiled.

"Now that's what I'm talking about."

"Where are we going?"

Peyton shrugged.

"Wherever the road takes us."

_**Say you're leavin' on the seven thirty train**_

_**And that you're heading out to Hollywood**_

_**Girl, you've been givin' me that line so many times**_

_**It kinda gets that feelin' bad looks good**_

Just like the fun road trip to Raleigh to see Creedence Clearwater Revival, the girls began singing along at the top of their lungs. It was more than chilly out but it felt too good inside not to have the top open. Peyton turned on the heat full blast as they roared down the open road.

_**That kinda lovin' turns a man to a slave**_

_**That kinda lovin' sends a man right to his grave**_

They drove on into the night, driving in no particular direction and not headed to a certain destination, only stopping when the car was almost completely out of gas. Thank God for the 1970's type station that was open on the desolate country road. Peyton went inside while Anna pumped the gas.

_**I go crazy, crazy, baby, I go crazy**_

_**You turn it on - then you're gone**_

_**Yeah you drive me crazy, crazy, crazy for you baby**_

_**What can I do, honey**_

_**I feel like the color blue**_

Anna laughed out loud as she noticed for the first time the old perv staring at her butt in her jeans. Inside, Peyton wasn't having much better luck as the cashier, who didn't look a day over 13, was practically drooling. Peyton tried on a pair of cheap, plastic sunglasses, like the kind her parents used to buy her when she was in elementary school. In the mirror she looked like a dork but the horn ball behind the counter seemed to approve. He was smitten, so smitten Peyton, feeling a little crazy, wondered if she could get away with a five finger discount. Looking him right in the eye, she slipped a pair in her bag. The boy didn't budge. So she took a set for Anna. Still nothing. Candy, cookies, drinks…all of it falling into Peyton's bag without paying and the young man didn't seem to mind one bit.

_**You're packin' up your stuff and tryin' to tell me**_

_**That it's time to go**_

_**But I know you ain't wearin' nothin' underneath that**_

_**overcoat and that it's all a show**_

"Dude, what's taking so long?" Anna asked as she walked inside. "Did you pay for the gas yet?"

"Nope."

"No? Why not?"

"I don't think we have to. It's 'Free For All Day' or something. Our friend at the register let us have the gas and some snacks and of course these groovy glasses."

Two hot chicks, one bronze and beautiful, one sexy and blonde. The kid was in pubescent heaven!

"What a sweetheart", Anna cooed. "Come on, we have to give him a little token of our appreciation."

Grabbing Peyton, she slipped into retro photo booth where for a dollar, you could get four whole poses. Grinning, the girls raised their shirts and flashed their boobs for the camera. Seconds later, after the pictures processed, they ran out giggling, handing the bottom two pics to the cashier as they hurried out the door.

"Sweet!" he yelled as he saw exactly what it was.

_**That kinda lovin' makes me wanna pull down the shade, yeah**_

_**That kinda lovin' yeah, now I'm never gonna be the same**_

"I'm tired", Anna complained.

"I'm hungry", Peyton retorted.

"Got any money?"

"Like ten bucks. You?"

"No. I didn't have time to grab my wallet with my ATM and credit cards."

Great! Broke, sleepy, starving, and in the middle of nowhere.

"What the hell do we do now?" Peyton sighed.

Before Anna could respond, they noticed a rinky dink strip club on the side of the road. All they cared about was the huge lit sign that read: **Amateur Night, Prize 500.00**

"Let's flip for it", Anna grinned. "Loser strips. I'll call it in the air…heads."

_**I'm losing my mind**_

_**Girl, 'cause I'm goin' crazy**_

Peyton sat in the audience with the few locals, sipping warm beer. Then the music started and Anna, walked on the stage. Hair pulled up and grandpa hat on, she was dressed in a suit like a man. But once the tempo picked up, the clothes came off. The men hooted and hollered as Anna got down to her bra and undies exposing a beautifully sculpted, toned feminine body. Yes, she had full command of the joint but Anna's attention was only on one person. Seductively she crawled like an alley cat over to Peyton, stopping to stroke her face and blonde hair.

_**I need your love, honey, yeah**_

_**I need your love**_

In room 209 of the seediest Ramada Inn they had ever laid eyes on, Peyton and Anna sat on their individual beds amongst the ultimate road trip meal of Beef Jerky, Sunflower Seeds, Potato Chips and Snapple. A bottle of Gin sat on the floor between them. They sure had made five hundred bucks go a long way.

"Dude, my tummy hurts."

"Mine too", Peyton breathed.

"I can't believe this."

"What?"

"What I let you talk me into", Anna laughed.

"But we had a good time."

"We had a great time!"

And they had. That was the beauty of their friendship. As much as she loved Brooke and Haley, God forbid neither one of them would have been up for the antics the girls had pulled that night.

"Yeah", Peyton giggled. "It was pretty crazy."

_**I go crazy, crazy, baby, I go crazy**_

_**You turn it on - then you're gone**_

_**Yeah you drive me crazy, crazy, crazy for you baby**_


	21. His Sister's Keeper

"Felix, you have made your father and I very, very proud", Carmen Garcia said tearfully as she rearranged her son's tie. "Teresa is a lovely girl and the wedding was very beautiful. I wish you both so much happiness."

"Thank you, Mama", he nodded respectfully.

"You're such a good son and I'm so proud of all you have accomplished. Ever since you were a little boy I have dreamt about this day."

"Well, I hope all your dreams came true."

M0�And that blonde Sawyer girl she's always with now. Just look at them. What do we really know about her, Felix?"

Felix sighed.

"It's okay, Mama. I promise Anna will be alright."

After the dance ended, Felix made his way across the room to where his sister was seated with her friend.

"Felix", Peyton smiled, looking up. "Congratulations, dude. I hope you and Teresa will be very happy together."

"We will", he replied tersely.

Peyton could sense the tension.

9D

"And that blonde Sawyer girl she's always with now. Just look at them. What do we really know about her, Felix?"

Felix sighed.

"It's okay, Mama. I promise Anna will be alright."

After the dance ended, Felix made his way across the room to where his sister was seated with her friend.

"Felix", Peyton smiled, looking up. "Congratulations, dude. I hope you and Teresa will be very happy together."

"We will", he replied tersely.

Peyton could sense the tension.

"It was a lovely ceremony", she tried again. "Thank you for inviting me."

"As I recall, I didn't", he said in a mean tone.

"I did", Anna said, arms stubbornly folded. "I invited Peyton. She's my guest."

"Or maybe you mean date?"

Peyton rolled her eyes as Anna, obviously angry and feeling insulted, recoiled away from her brother.

"Screw you, Felix."

"Nice to see you still have some manners, little sis. Come on. It's time for a dance."

Begrudgingly Anna followed him onto the floor.

"What now? You better make this quick."

"Why? You'd rather be twirling with your little friend, Peyton?"

"Shut up, Felix. What's your problem?"

"I think you're the one with the problem. Anna, I'm telling you, no I'm warning you. Don't pull this shit again."

"Felix…"

"What happened was a long time ago. Let's just let the past remain in the past."

"Nothing is going on, okay? Damn. Peyton and I are just friends."

"Then you better keep it that way. Remember what happened last time?"

"I do because you and Mama and Papa seem to love to keep reminding me. Yes, Felix that was a part of my past. It's a secret I've managed to keep for years. No one here in Tree Hill knows what happened back then and I'd like to keep it that way. Besides, it's no one else's business."

"It's gonna be everyone's business if you keep acting like that."

"Acting like what? Like a normal person? Like someone having fun with my friends?"

"Just don't get too friendly, if you know what I mean. It'll ruin your reputation and your life, Anna. And it would break Mama and Papa's heart."

"It's not like that. How many times do I have to say it? Not that it is any of your business but I'm not sleeping with Peyton."

"Thank God for that one. It's a real comfort to know my beloved little sister isn't a carpet munching dyke."

"Hey!" she yelled breaking away from him. "That's enough, Felix! That's not cool."

"Lower your voice, please."

"I'm not gay, alright? You know that."

"Gay, bi, whatever the hell you were, just let it be over. Finish school, become a teacher, meet a nice guy, get married, settle down and have some kids."

"Whatever. Look, I can't listen to this anymore. I'm out of here."

"Nice. Abandoning your brother on his wedding day? How sisterly and thoughtful of you. Must be the charming new influence of your friend."

"You don't change, do you, Felix? And you wonder why we aren't close. Just when I give you the benefit of the doubt and start to think that maybe you're not such a manipulative, close minded jackass anymore, God, you go and prove me wrong again."

"I love you Anna. You're my sister. I only want what's best for you. I'm just trying to protect you."

"Then stop. Please. I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself just fine."

"Anna…"

"Good night. I can't do this anymore, Brother. Tell your new wife I said welcome to the family."

"Don't leave. The song isn't finished."

"But this dance is", she said quietly breaking away from him.

Anna marched back over to Peyton.

"You okay? You look pissed."

"My brother is just being an asshole again."

"What else is new?" Peyton smiled.

"Can we just get out of here? I mean, do you mind?"

"Mind?" Peyton grinned. "I thought you'd never ask. Come on."

She made a silly face and Anna giggled as they walked out of the reception hall arm in arm.

"Gosh, is that Peyton leaving already?" Haley asked from the table she was sharing with Lucas, Nathan, and Brooke.

"Looks like it. Anna and Felix seemed to be having a tense moment on the dance floor and she looked pretty pissed. Peyton probably just went with her to blow off steam", Lucas suggested.

"I bet", Brooke muttered.

"Oh what does that mean, Tigger?" Haley asked.

"Come on. You've seen them. Those two are awfully chummy lately."

"Anna is single and she probably has more time than you or I do. I know Peyton feels bad, like she doesn't want to come between you and Luke or Nate and me."

"Whatever."

"Hey. I'm just grateful Peyton is smiling again and she's away from that Rick character."

"Yeah", Brooke sighed. "I guess."

Brooke had been noticing things. She couldn't quite put her finger on it but something was…odd to say the least. Peyton and Anna sure were spending lots of time together and Brooke hated it. Just like Anna to push her way once again into their crew.

Someone else was noticing it as well. From the table with his new bride, Felix watched his smiling sister disappear, all giggly and hugged up with her "friend". He sighed. He wasn't going to let this happen again. He wasn't going to let Peyton Sawyer ruin things.


	22. A Moment

"And these are the pictures from my eighth grade Flag Corp competition…"

Peyton stifled a giggle as Anna swatted at her.

"What?"

"Pey, you promised you wouldn't laugh."

"I'm not laughing, I'm…"

Anna gave her an impatient look.

"What? You can't be laughing with me because I'm not laughing. I don't see anything funny."

"Your hair, Anna. Look. It's just so…"

"So what?"

"Big!" Peyton chuckled. "Those bangs could have had their own zip code."

"Fine", Anna said, shutting the photo album. "See the next time I share precious childhood memories with you."

"Oh quit being a brat. You were a cute kid but sometimes the hair and clothes were questionable. But that's everybody. Trust me. Look in my dad's stash of pictures and you'll see that the curls have had their share of disastrous moments over the years."

Anna laughed. She and Peyton had been having the best time hanging out in her apartment looking at old family photos.

"You want another beer, Peyton?"

"Sure…oh shoot! Wait. What time is it again?"

Anna glanced at her watch.

"Yikes. Something to nine."

"Oh God", Peyton groaned. "Brooke is going to be here at nine on the dot. If we're not ready, she is going to kill us."

A new club had opened up in Wilmington and opening night was going to be a fashion show featuring clothes from local designers. Brooke was modeling and had invited the whole gang to attend. Time was of the essence and being late simply wasn't an option.

"No, she won't. It was a mistake. We lost track of time."

"Anna…"

"Okay. You're right. It's Brooke and her big night. She's going to kill us. What are we going to do?"

"We both have our clothes ready so it's nothing to do but shower, dress and slap on some make up. We can make it but we have to be super quick, alright?"

"Okay."

"I still have to iron my shirt so you hop in the shower first."

Anna nodded and the girls scurried about trying to get dressed before the deadline and before Brooke showed up. Anna was in and out of the shower in record time, dashing back to her bedroom to dress.

"Shower's all yours!" she yelled out.

"Thanks", Peyton said, running in the bathroom.

She hopped in the water and then remembered the situation at hand with her hair. If the steam from the shower made direct contact with her locks, the curls would take on a life of their own and become seriously unruly. Peyton knew she didn't have time for a full on wash either.

"Hey Anna! Anna, do you have a shower cap or something I can borrow? I don't want my hair to get wet!"

Anna, towel wrapped securely around her, rummaged through her things until she found something that would suffice.

"Here, girl, this should do", Anna said as she entered the bathroom and held out the cap.

"Peyton!"

"Oh. Sorry. I didn't hear you", Peyton finally answered as she reached out from behind the shower curtain for the cap. "Thanks."

From the corner of the curtain, Anna could see the outline of Peyton's breast. She quickly blushed and looked away.

"Um, you're welcome. I'm just gonna go get dressed."

Anna walked to her bedroom and collapsed on the bed. Her heart was racing and she couldn't think. It took a few minutes to regain a normal breathing pattern. It was happening again. No matter how hard she tried to fight it, somehow it was all happening again.

"Dude, you're not dressed", Peyton said, fresh from her shower.

"Huh? Uh, sorry. I was having a wardrobe issue. Couldn't figure out if I really wanted to wear this."

"You should", Peyton shrugged. "I've seen you in those black pants before. It looks good on you."

"Thanks", Anna replied sheepishly as she followed Peyton out to the living room. "I guess you're right. We better hurry up or Brooke will be here any minute now."

"You're right. Wait…Anna, you're bleeding."

"Huh?"

"Look. Right there. On your leg by the ankle."

"Oh that. I must have cut myself shaving."

"I've got a band aid in my bag…here."

Anna was sitting on the sofa rubbing lotion on her arms. Peyton pulled the band aid from its wrapper and quickly applied it over the scratch on Anna's leg. The darker woman flinched at the touch and there was an awkward few seconds as a pair of brown eyes stared intently into a set of lighter ones.

"Knock, knock. Hello. Model entering the apartment", Brooke called out as she let herself in the unlocked door.

The unexpected entrance startled the two women, breaking their "moment" as they awkwardly scrambled to their feet.

"Brooke…"

The brunette was stunned and speechless for a second. Was Peyton just rubbing Anna's leg?

"Uh…hey, you two. What's going on?"

"Nothing", Peyton stammered. "We were just getting ready."

"Oh. Well it is nine. You guys should be dressed by now. I can't be late to this thing."

"I know", Anna nodded. "Um, we're sorry. It's totally my fault. We'll be dressed in a minute. Promise."

"Okay", Brooke nodded uncomfortably. "I'll just wait in the car with Broody, Nate and Tutor Girl."

Brooke scurried out of the apartment, troubled by what she thought she did or did not see.

"You okay, babe?" Lucas asked as she climbed back in the car.

"Huh? Yeah. I…I'm fine, Broody. I just don't want to be late, that's all."

"We'll be fine. I'll get us there, I promise", he smiled.

Brooke nodded and minutes later, giggly and bubbly as ever, Peyton and Anna were dashing to the car. Brooke sighed and chalked it all up the nerves and excitement that came along with walking the runway for her first fashion show. Still as her eyes darted back to the rear view mirror where Peyton and Anna sat engrossed in animated conversation, oblivious to the presence of Nathan and Haley. Brooke rolled her eyes. There was just something blatantly annoying about Anna. It was like she was stealing away her best friend and Brooke did not like that.


	23. Pies and Potato Sacks

It was Tree Hill University's annual Field Day. The weather was still a bit nippy but nevertheless the sun had peeked its head out making the hours bearable. It was a fun and relaxing time with crowds of people as far as you could see. Picnic baskets and grills lined the grass near the events. Brooke, hair in a ponytail, sat in a lawn chair, flipping through the latest edition of In Style.

"Hey Princess, no reading during Field Day. It's war time, baby. Time for battle. Go hard or go home!"

Brooke rolled her eyes as she removed her expensive sunglasses.

"Okay. Who are you and what have you done with my best friend? You look like Peyton Sawyer but Peyton Sawyer does not get all gung ho and viking on me for stupid Field Day."

"I see you're as cheery as ever", Peyton teased.

"Whatever. This totally blows."

"Brooke, you say that every year."

"I know."

"And then the next year, you keep coming back. Dude, if it's so horrible, why even come?"

"Because it's socialable and people expect me to be here and…well, Lucas makes me."

"I thought so", Peyton grinned. "Well this year will be different. Let the boys drink their beer and play their football and have their pathetic manly fun. We're gonna do cool stuff like wheelbarrow races and balloon popping and softball throws."

"Speak for yourself", Brooke rolled her eyes. "I will be right here in my comfy chair with my stack of new magazines relaxing the day away with my thoughts. I am not participating in any juvenile games with you and I'm not helping Haley 'Just call her Martha Stewart' James over there with that stupid concession booth."

Peyton smiled as if on cue Haley waved from the stand she had set up selling her lemonade and homemade pies.

"I'm gonna look around and check things out."

Brooke gave her a "whatever" wave and Peyton patrolled the grounds, people watching and getting a look at all the events. Like usual, the guys were in a heated game of flag football. Peyton smiled sadly before looking away. It was hard to see Lucas, Nathan, Skills, and the rest without Jake. Shoving her hands in her pocket, she ventured over to Haley's booth where the girls made small talk and Peyton enjoyed a scrumptious piece of warm peach pie and a cool glass of lemonade.

"What's up, good looking? Can I get two lemonades and one slice of Chocolate Pudding pie and one slice of Strawberry Custard pie?"

Peyton cringed. She would recognize that voice anywhere. Felix.

Haley smiled politely and filled his order.

"Thanks, Felix. Hope you and Teresa enjoy."

"I'm sure we will. Or at least I know I will. I _like _pie. All kinds of pie. Sweet potato, coconut, brown sugar, lemon meringue…poontang", he joked. "I've been waiting years to get a piece of Haley James' pie."

Haley rolled her eyes.

"Dude, you are such a pig! You're totally married now and you're still flirting with me. That's sick. Take your stuff and go back to your wife, please."

Felix grinned as he took a bite of the Strawberry Custard.

"Delicious, Haley. Hey, just make sure Blondie hiding in the back gets a slice. I hear she _likes_ pie, too."

He walked off smirking.

"What was that all about?"

"He's just being a jerk as always", Peyton shrugged.

"Well at least his sister isn't. And speaking of, here comes Anna now."

Peyton's face instantly brightened as Anna came bounding towards them.

"Hey you. Didn't think you make it."

"And miss this?" Anna smiled. "Come on. I am the undisputed queen of the egg toss, thank you very much."

The girls talked and enjoyed pie and helped Haley with her booth for a while.

"All participants for the sack race, sign in and take your marks, please", an announcer voiced on the loud speaker.

"Sounds like fun", Haley squealed.

"You should go. We'll watch the booth."

"Nah. I actually sprained my ankle pretty bad last year. You know Field Day can be brutal", Haley joked. "But hey, why don't you two go?"

Anna and Peyton looked at each other.

"Hhhmm. I've never been in a sack race before", Anna shrugged.

"It could be fun…" Peyton prodded.

"Why not, then? Let's go and win this one for Haley."

The girls smiled as they hurried to sign up and retrieve the large sack in which they would both be racing in. From a few feet away, Brooke had been eyeing it all.

"P. Sawyer, just the person I was looking for."

"Oh hey, Brooke. Sorry. No time to chat. My race is about to start."

"What race?"

"The sack race. Anna and I are going for the gold."

"Oh. Sack races are so last Field Day. They're getting ready to start the three legged race now. What do you say?"

"Brooke, I can't."

"Why not?" the brunette pouted. "We're defending champions."

"Yeah from like back in second grade", Peyton laughed.

"Pey…"

"Brooke, I asked you earlier and you said you weren't doing events. Anna wants to and I told her I'd be her partner. Sorry."

With that, Peyton dashed off. Huffing and puffing, Brooke stalked over to Haley's booth where they watched the two women climb into the large potato sack.

"I hope they don't break any bones", Haley laughed.

The whistle sounded and the race began but Peyton and Anna got in no more than two or three simultaneous hops before they were on the ground. It took them a few seconds to get up but the hop or two followed by a date with dirt, kept repeating. The girls didn't seem to mind. They just couldn't stop giggling.

"You ever notice anything about those two?" Brooke questioned as she rolled her eyes.

"No. Not really", Haley shrugged.

"Oh Tutor Girl, you're so naïve."

"Tigger, what are you talking about now?"

"Don't they seem…well, a little odd to you?"

"I don't know. They just seem like good friends", Haley shrugged.

Brooke made a face as she took another sip of lemonade. She couldn't quite put her finger on it but something was peculiar, to say the least. A few yards away, someone else was secretly sharing a similar thought. Through steely dark eyes, a seething Felix watched his little giddy little sister give her potato sack partner a big hug.


	24. In Da Club

"Dude, I love when you wear your hair curly. It looks really good."

"You think?" Anna smiled.

"I know."

"Well, I love yours, too. The straight look really goes well with your face, Peyton. Although it's still beautiful when it's curly."

"Thanks", the blonde blushed.

Brooke made a loud gagging reflex.

"What in the hell is this? What are you two, married? Geez! Luke and I aren't even that nice to each other. Okay. Peyton, your hair looks great. Anna, your hair looks great. Now I know I look great so can we just get out of here already and go to the club?"

Anna and Peyton smiled at the impatience of their friend. They drove to a nearby club, meeting the guys there. Nathan and Haley were lost in their own little world of Naleyville while Brooke dragged poor Lucas onto the floor practically from the minute they arrived.

"Oh man, I love this song", Anna gushed as 50 Cent's hit In Da Club began playing.

"Look at you, Miss Gangsta Girl."

"What? I'm into some hip hop. I just really dig this beat. Come on. Let's dance."

"Nah. I think I'll sit this one out."

"Like hell you will", Anna laughed as she grabbed Peyton's wrist and forced her to the floor.

The girls made it to center stage and began moving to the fast beat. Peyton's natural ability along with years of cheerleading practice made her a good dancer but Anna was something else. Her body was lean and taunt yet graceful and sexy. It looked as if she had been built just to dance. The way she writhed her hips it looked like she didn't have a bone in her body.

"Just let it go. Feel the music. Just go with it. Let your body go", Anna instructed.

Peyton closed her eyes and did just that. All of a sudden, it was just her and Anna and the wonderful beat of the music. Nothing or no one else existed or mattered. It felt good. It felt liberating.

Nathan grinned as he let his hand slip and grab Haley's butt.

"Hey!" she pretended to admonish.

"What? It was an accident. An honest mistake."

"Yeah right", she grinned.

"Okay, okay. I'm busted. But how can I resist when my incredibly sexy girlfriend is bumping and grinding all over me?"

"It takes two to tango, buddy", Haley teased as she wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's neck. "Hey Nate, I was going to…whoa!"

"What?" he asked, following the direction of her eyes.

"Oh my God. Look, over there. It's Peyton and Anna."

"Huh? Oh damn!"

"Nathan!" she hit him. "I said, look not ogle."

"Sorry but how can you not?" he laughed.

"Wow, babe. They're dancing awfully…close."

"What? You mean the way their asses keep touching?"

"That's kind of hot. I wonder what brought all that on."

"Attention", Nathan concluded.

"Attention?"

"Yeah. See, girls dance up on other girls like that to get attention from guys. They know it appeals to that girl on girl fantasy we all have and if they're two hot chicks like Anna and Peyton…"

"Looks like it's working", Haley noted as Skills approached the hot and steamy pair.

They parted long enough to allow him in the middle making a Skills sandwich as they continued their sexy moves. The deejay had the place jumping and the friends spent hours dancing before taking a breather at their table.

"I am so beat!" Peyton announced as she took a sip of her drink.

The crew's table was filled with drinks as the sweaty friends laughed and talked and did shots together.

"Oh no", Anna groaned. "Here comes my stupid brother and the sister in law from Hell."

All eyes turned to the approaching Felix and Teresa.

"Oh. My. God", Brooke mouthed. "Look at Teresa's butt. What the hell has she been eating, oats and hay? Her ass is so wide! And those pants. Oh my God! Can't you just hear the leather crying out for help?"

"Hi everyone", Teresa cooed in her sweetest fake voice.

"Well hello", Brooke said back, equally phony. "Teresa, you look fabulous! Married life definitely agrees with you. Call me for brunch sometime. We have to catch up."

"No time like the present", Felix smirked as he basically invited himself and his wife to join the already full table.

There were a couple of audible groans as Felix began to dominate the conversation. He went on and on about stocks and bonds and IRAs and other things of zero interest to the gang at that time. Peyton smiled as she watched Anna roll her eyes.

"Well, Felix as stimulating as this all is, that dance floor is just calling out to Broody and me", Brooke mumbled, grabbing a grateful Lucas.

Nathan and Haley smiled, seemingly plotting their own impending escape as Anna reached for her bag to touch up her make up. Using a compact, she applied a fresh coat of mascara and wiped away a trail of eyeliner that had started to smudge. She capped it off with a fresh coat of matte lipstick.

"Isn't this too cute?" a loud and drunk Felix said. "My little sis playing with make up. Just yesterday it was Barbie dolls."

Anna rolled her eyes.

"Ha! Ha!"

"What? I'm only kidding. It's just that you don't need all that crap on your face, Anna."

"It's make up, Felix."

"Well, I don't like it on you."

"Why not?" Peyton questioned. "I think the colors look great."

She smiled and wiped a corner of Anna's mouth where the lipstick had smudged. Anna returned her grin.

"Wow", Felix smirked, leaning back and talking to Nathan, Haley, Teresa and Skills. "I've heard of Ladies' Night but damn! Didn't know this was going to be a lesbian mixer."

Skills and Teresa chuckled and so did Nathan before Haley elbowed him under the table. Anna glared at her brother. They were all laughing at her and she hated that. She didn't like being made fun of.

"Yeah", she said, slapping away her friend's hand. "Peyton, don't be so gay!"

Nathan, Haley, and Skills exchanged bewildered looks. Peyton seemed absolutely stunned and Anna looked embarrassed and annoyed. There was a tense silence and Felix was smiling broadly.

"Well, um, I'm just gonna head back to the floor…" Skills said, trying to break free of the world's most awkward moment.

"I'll go with you", Anna said as the followed him to dance.

Felix and Teresa continued to drink while Nathan and Haley sat wordlessly. Peyton was quiet, staring intently at the table as if it was the most fascinating thing in the world. She didn't speak and no one else knew what to say to her. Every now and again, her attention would divert to the dancing. Anna had switched partners and was no grinding her hips seductively into a dark haired guy none of the friends had ever seen before. Peyton watched out of the corner of her eye as they danced several fast and slow songs and her heart pounded when it looked as if Anna was kissing him.

"You guys ready to get out of here?" Lucas asked as he and Brooke returned to the table hand in hand. "This place is going to close soon and they already did last alcohol call a while ago."

Everybody nodded in agreement that it was time to leave.

"Anna, you coming?" Haley asked as they began to file out of the door.

Felix and Peyton seemed to await her response with baited breath.

"Nah", she finally said. "I think I'm gonna go have coffee with that Brian guy I was just dancing with."

Peyton's face seemed to fall and Felix couldn't contain his grin.

"Coffee, huh? Well, not too late, little sis and remember…don't do anything I wouldn't do", he winked.

The others continued heading to the parking lot with a lagging Peyton behind them. Before her final exit, she turned back around and looked at Anna. They made eye contact and after a second or two, Anna stood on her tip toes and planted a huge kiss on the lips of the guy she had earlier referred to as Brian. Forcing herself to look away, Peyton quickened her pace and joined the others.

In the backseat of Brooke's car, she was eerily quiet. She was upset, that was a given but Peyton didn't know quite why. Anna's unexplained and uncalled for outburst at the table had definitely stung her feelings but it was more than that. Peyton couldn't figure out why she was more pissed that her friend had gone home with some guy.

"Everything alright, P?" Brooke asked from the front.

"Yeah", the blonde sighed uneasily and unconvincingly. "Everything is fine."


	25. Connected

Peyton tossed and turned. She tried counting sheep. She listened to the radio. Even a regular dose of Tylenol PM wouldn't do the trick. She was restless and she couldn't sleep. Too much was on her mind.

It had started off such a fun night. All the friends were together having a good time drinking and dancing and laughing. Anna was in such a good mood. Then Felix and Teresa had to come and ruin it. He'd made a joke, one off color, stray comment and that had changed the tempo of the entire night. Anna had appeared angry and embarrassed. She had pushed Peyton away and humiliated her in front of their friends. She had right away downed several drinks and found a dance and make out partner. Then she had left with the stranger without even so much as another word.

It confused Peyton. What had happened? Why had Anna reacted that way? It worried her, too. It wasn't the smartest thing in the world to go off with strange men. What if something happened? But more than that, Peyton was bothered. She couldn't pinpoint her own feelings but it was almost like jealousy.

Rubbing her eyes, she rolled over to face the door and like a mirage, there was Anna. Peyton didn't know if the image was real or if she was hallucinating.

"Looks like you had a rough night", she smiled as she walked over to the bed and sat down.

It wasn't a delusion. She was real.

"You and me both", Peyton managed.

"Peyton, I'm sorry for what I said to you earlier. Everybody was laughing and… I totally freaked out. I…I don't know what came over me."

"Don't worry about it. It's cool."

"I do worry about it and it's not cool. We have this really awesome friendship that I cherish and I do something stupid that could have ruined it."

Peyton nodded.

"We all do stupid things. It's okay. God knows I've done my fair share. Anna?"

"Yeah?"

"What about…you know. That guy tonight."

"Who Brian?"

"Yeah."

"Another dumb move."

"Did you guys…"

"No. Goodness no. I wasn't really feeling him like that."

"Felix seemed please."

Anna rolled her eyes.

"My brother is an idiot. I thought you knew that by now. Anyway, just because he's all domesticated now with Teresa, it's like I'm expected to do the same. Sure dating is fun and all but there's more to life than that. It's more to me than that. My family just doesn't see it."

"Relationships are hard", Peyton sighed.

"And a real hassle", Anna chimed in.

"I second that. Yeah, being single can get lonely sometimes but maybe that's better than getting hurt."

"Pain can be controlled, Peyton whether it's emotional or physical. You just turn it off. Tune it out. Pretend it doesn't exist. Make yourself numb."

"Build a wall?"

"Exactly."

Peyton laughed bitterly.

"Yeah, I know a thing or two about that."

"Sometimes you have to, you know, to protect yourself."

"Sounds like you're speaking from experience."

Anna shrugged.

"Life isn't always fair…or easy."

Peyton could certainly relate. She'd had her fair share of knocks, twists and turns in life.

"Yeah but times like these really help. When you have your friends to share it with."

"I've never had a friend like you before", Anna smiled. "It is nice."

Peyton smiled back and nestled into the covers.

"You tired?"

"Beat!"

"You can crash here…you know, if you want."

Anna thought for a bit before agreeing. She slipped off her shoes and got comfortable on the opposite side of the bed. Brooke and Haley had crashed at Peyton's before, both girls sleeping so close in that very same spot but having Anna there made Peyton feel different. It was a nice feeling.

"Maybe we could do something cool tomorrow", Anna suggested. "Go music shopping or something."

"Okay."

Anna smiled in the darkness and turned her body. Her leg briefly brushed against Peyton's and the blonde felt a chill that had nothing to do with the room's temperature.

"Good night."

"Night, Pey."

And the sleep that had so successfully evaded her all evening suddenly arrived without protest. Peyton was out like a light, eyes closed, breathing softly into her pillow. Anna smiled as the moonlight shone in through partially open blinds. Peyton looked like a blonde angel. She was a truly special girl. She was a beautiful girl. Anna could not resist gingerly moving a lock of hair that had fallen in Peyton's face.

She knew she had freaked out earlier and she knew why. It was happening again. No matter how hard she tried to fight it, the feelings were coming. Anna knew it and deep down Felix did as well. Part of her wanted to fight them, to be normal. Another part of her yearned to succumb. Anna closed her eyes. It was all too much to think about. It had been a long night and a lot had happened.

Smiling at the soft snore of her friend, Anna just watched her sleep until the Sand Man had claimed her as well. Her lids grew heavy and her eyes closed. Both girls had given into exhaustion, physical as well as emotional.

It was a familiar scene in Peyton's bedroom. Yes, many times Haley and Brooke had slept over and the girls had shared a bed. But as Peyton stirred, then happily sighed, she inched closer to the warm body beside her. Anna did not move but instead seemed to unconsciously gravitate to the touch. They were bonded. Emotionally joined. Mentally in sync. Friends. Soul mates. Maybe even a little bit more.


	26. I've Got You

**_Author's Note: Was kind of stuck on this chapter as I am venturing into the bold new world of writing without an outline but I got the scene set up and the song (I so LOVE Journey) from the movie. Monster. It just seemed appropriate..._**

College was all about letting loose and having. Partying till the wee hours of the morning, drinking way too much beer, and closing the hottest clubs down. But for the Tree Hill gang, that atmosphere was increasingly played out. It was boring doing the same old thing. They needed some real fun. They needed a change.

Leave it to Haley to suggest roller skating. The idea was met with rolls of the eyes and mutters under the breath but no one else had been able to suggest anything better. So there they were on a Saturday night at a rink just outside of town. Brooke and Haley gliding gracefully, with clumsy Lucas and Skills and Nathan and Fergie respectively on each arm. Tim and Mouth were holding their own while Anna and Peyton had chosen to sit out, holding down the table and munching pizza.

"Look at Nathan and Haley", Anna smiled. "They're so cute together. Those two will probably end up married."

"I think that's the plan", Peyton shrugged.

"I don't want to gossip and Haley has never told me for a fact but I hear she's a virgin."

"She is."

Normally spreading personal information around would not be Peyton's protocol but she knew she could trust Anna.

"Really? A virgin?"

"Yep."

"Wow. That's…unusual", Anna giggled.

"I think it's cool."

"Oh me too. Hell, I lost my V card when I was 14."

"You regret it?"

"I don't know. I wasn't in love. That makes a difference."

"I agree."

"Were you in love your first time, Peyton?"

Peyton blushed before laughing.

"I thought I was but looking back…no."

"No?"

"Nah. It…it was with Nathan."

Anna spit out her Dr. Pepper.

"What? Our Nathan? Haley's Nathan? Nathan Scott?"

"Shhh. I don't need the whole world knowing my business although half of Tree Hill knows anyway. But yeah. Nate took my virginity."

"I knew you guys dated back in the day but…"

"It was before you and Felix moved here. I guess it's kind of high school destiny. He was the basketball jock, I was a cheerleading captain. I mean, go figure, right? So we hooked up but 99 percent of the time it was parties and booze and drama. We fought over everything and towards the end all we did have was sex."

"How did it end?"

"I got fed up with his bullshit. But Jake and Haley came along. It's weird because Nathan and I had this horrible relationship with each other yet we were so good with these other people."

"Haley changed him, huh?"

"Completely. Before her, he was the Bad Boy of Tree Hill. A carbon copy of Dan if you can believe it. Pretty scary, huh?"

"Fate is a funny thing, I guess. Maybe true love does exist after all", Anna sighed. "I'm happy for them. Yeah in the heat of the moment when hormones are raging it must be hard to pull back but think about it…on their wedding night, she is going to give herself to him. It'll be beautiful and sweet and perfect."

"I wish I had waited."

"Waited for what?"

"I don't know. I mean, I haven't been with that many people. Just Nathan and Jake and uh…Rick unfortunately."

"Yikes."

"Don't remind me. Is there some way I can make him not count?"

"Definitely", Anna giggled.

They finished eating and sat back watching their friends who were all over the floor.

"Skills is definitely improving", Peyton noted.

"Yeah. Not bad at all but he's just a naturally athletic guy. I give him props for giving it a shot. No way would I go out there."

"You never skated before?"

"Very badly and I was little. I haven't been on skates in ten years."

Peyton grinned as she hopped up.

"Come on."

"What?"

"Let's go."

"Huh? You mean out there? No, Pey. I'm not doing it."

"It will be fun."

"Do you even skate?"

"Technically no but I rollerblade sometimes and it can't be that much of a difference, right? Wheels are wheels and who cares if you haven't done it in a while? It's like riding a bicycle."

Peyton was off renting two pairs of skates before Anna could further protest. She didn't know how but the curly haired blonde somehow was always talking her into the darndest things. Before Anna knew it, her feet were crammed in the skates and she was awkwardly circling the rink while hanging on to the wall for dear life. Peyton on the other hand had the grace, technique and speed of an Olympic champion.

"Anna, you'll never get good if you don't let go."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I'm scared."

"There is absolutely nothing to be afraid of."

"Easy for you to say. I'm not looking forward to falling on my ass. Besides, everybody is staring at me."

"Who cares? Just feel the music."

And just like the night of their spontaneous road trip, Anna took one look in her eyes and was somehow able to let go. It was fun and carefree.

_Just a small town girl,_

_livin' in a lonely world_

_She took the midnight train goin' anywhere_

_Just a city boy,_

_born and raised in South Detroit_

_He took the midnight train goin' anywhere_

"Oh God, I love this song!" Peyton shouted.

"Me too. Journey rocks."

"My mom used to play this all the time. It sort of reminds me of her."

_A singer in a smokey room,_

_the smell of wine and cheap perfume_

_For a smile they can share the night,_

_it goes on and on and on and on_

"Maybe we should sit down, Pey."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Look around. It's sort of like a couples song."

"No it's not", Peyton said, silently noting all the couples were holding one another.

"Peyton…"

"Come on", she said, leading her to the center of the floor.

"I'm gonna fall."

"No, you won't", Peyton assured her softly. "I've got you."

"People are staring…"

"So? Who cares about them?"

_Strangers waiting,_

_up and down the boulevard_

_Their shadows searching in the night_

_Streetlight people,_

_living just to find emotion_

_Hiding, somewhere in the night_

Anna relaxed as Peyton put her arms around her waist so they could move to the music. They smiled, faces inches apart, oblivious to anyone else.

_Working hard to get my fill,_

_everybody wants a thrill_

_Payin' anything to roll the dice,_

_just one more time_

_Some will win, some will lose,_

_some were born to sing the blues_

_Oh, the movie never ends,_

_it goes on and on and on and on_

Haley buried her face in Nathan's cologne scented shirt. It was always heaven to be in his strong arms even if they were clumsily wheeling about the floor.

"Sorry, I suck, Hales."

"You don't. You skate well."

"You lie well", Nathan chuckled.

They kissed as Tim skated up to them.

"Dude, I need to borrow your girl. Like seriously. This music definitely puts The Tim in the mood."

"What? Tim, you borrow sugar or a pencil. You don't borrow your best friend's girlfriend."

"Tim…" Haley sighed.

"What?"

"He's like a dog with a bone, Hales", Nathan smiled.

"Good. Let's get him neutered."

"Aw come on, Haley. Everybody's all paired up. Skills and Fergie found hot chicks. Even Mouth did. God, I hate couples. You guys are sickening. Everybody is all cuddled up. Hell, look at Peyton and Anna. Oooohhh. Speaking of, that looks kind of hot. Wonder if they want some Tim Time in their freaky threesome", he said, skating away.

Peyton and Anna were awfully close.

"Hales…"

"What Nate?"

"Is something going on? You know, between Anna and Peyton?"

"What do you mean?"

"Haley!"

"Oh no. Sweetie, come on. They're just friends, that's all."

Both looked over as they holding each other close and looking into one another's eyes.

"Just friends, huh?"

_Don't stop believin'_

_hold on to that feelin'_

_streetlight people_

"Yeah", Haley sighed heavily. "Very good friends."


	27. Unbelievable

Dressed in a pair of jeans and an old Ramones tee shirt, she pulled her hair up into a messy bun on top of her head. Her sneakers had definitely seen better days and she didn't even bother grabbing a jacket, though the weather warranted one. She wanted coffee. No, she needed coffee but there had been no time to make her own at home. She'd meant to grab a cup at Karen's Café on the way to school but quickly balked at that idea when she saw there was no parking. Peyton needed another ticket like she needed a hole in the head. Then there was always Starbucks but that would put her several miles out of the way from campus and she was already late. So Peyton had to face the beginning of her day without caffeine and it wasn't going well. She detested the class and wondered why she hadn't skipped in the first place.

"What do we say we ditch this place and something fun?" Brooke grinned as she caught up with her best friend in the all.

"Fun? Let's see, what could be Brooke Davis' idea of a day of fun? Could it be…oh, I don't know…shopping?"

"Bingo, P. Sawyer. You know me too well. And not just shopping but a full day of glamour. I mean, the works. Manicures, pedicures and facials. What do you say?"

Peyton shrugged. Brooke's plan definitely sounded better than a lame schedule of classes. Besides, she hadn't hung out with just Brooke in a while. It would be fun to catch up and waste the day away getting pampered like they used to.

"Okay. You talked me into it. I'll drive. You don't touch the radio."

Brooke laughed as they dashed outside to the car. Peyton saw it first and stopped dead in her tracks. She couldn't believe it. Her car! Her beloved car! The windows were smashed and all four tires appeared to be slashed. The girls approached closer. Then they saw the red spray paint on the hood. **DYKE **it said in huge letters. Peyton was stunned! It was mid morning on a school day in the busiest lot on campus. Less than two hours before, she had parked and everything had been fine. Now this. A small crowd had formed. Most of the onlookers were just as shocked. They whispered and a few even had the nerve to snicker.

"What happened, Pey?"

Lucas had joined them.

"I don't know", she said. "I don't know."

"You guys okay?"

"Yeah", Brooke said softly. "We just walked out and saw this."

Peyton fought back tears of anger, frustration and humiliation. Brooke wrapped a protective and sympathetic arm around her. Her entire body trembled beneath her friend's embrace.

"Why would someone do this?" she whispered.

"Any idea who it could have been?" Lucas sighed

"No, I…"

"It's okay. It's cool", he said, pulling out his cell. "I'll call Keith and get an emergency tow."

Peyton nodded and sat on the curb, her head in her hands. People continued to walk by and gawk. It made her mad. Where were they when her vehicle was getting vandalized? Someone had to see something. Where the hell was campus security?

"Damn. You know, I knew I had been getting some weird looks lately but I tried not to pay attention to it. Now it all makes sense. The stares, the whispers….dude, this is bullshit!"

"It's not that bad…"

"Brooke!"

"What? Come on. The old P. Sawyer would have just rolled with this. Nobody takes this crap seriously anyway."

"Do you think this is a goddamned joked? Look at my fucking car, Brooke!"

"Sorry. I was just trying to make you feel better. Guess, I'm pretty lousy at it, huh? Look Pey, whatever you need, I'm here for you. Lucas and I both are."

Brooke gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. Just then Keith pulled up in the two truck. He smiled at the girls but shook his head, confused and disgusted by the ignorance of the damage. He promised to take care of it and a grateful Peyton looked on as her beloved car was hitched to the back of a truck and towed away. There was still a small audience and in the midst of that, one face was pretty familiar. Anna.

Peyton smiled, instantly calmed by the other girl's presence but Anna did not smile back or even come over. She looked tense and simply walked away. What was she doing? Peyton needed a hug. She needed reassurance. She needed a friend. How could Anna just walk away? And why?

"Come on", Lucas offered. "I'll give you a ride home."

Peyton did not object. More than ever she just wanted to go disappear in her room. More than ever she wished her father would be home when she returned. Sometimes she just wanted to be a little girl again and sit on her daddy's lap. But when Lucas pulled into the driveway, it was familiarly empty.

"You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah", she quickly nodded.

"That's not right what happened. We'll find out who did it. I promise, Peyton."

"No. I don't even want to know. I just want it to all go away. Just…all of it."

He sensed she was talking about more than her car.

"I'm sorry. Look, Pey…"

"Lucas, I appreciate everything but I just want to be alone, okay? Really. You should go."

He sighed in defeat. There was no use in arguing when she got like that. There would be no changing her mind. Helplessly he watched as she got out of his car and ran into the house. Once inside Peyton kicked off her shoes, cranked up the stereo and collapsed on the bed. What was going on? Who and why would anyone write that on her car? Peyton wasn't gay, everyone knew that. She had loved boys all her life, Jake Jagielski, in particular. Granted she had been spending lots of time with Anna as of late but they were just friends. What was the big deal? And what made Anna different than Haley or Brooke?

Did people really think they were more than friends? That was preposterous! Not that there was anything wrong with being homosexual but it just wasn't Peyton. And she was pretty sure it wasn't Anna either. They just had a lot in common and they had fun together. Nothing more. Totally innocent. It didn't matter that Anna was the first thing on Peyton's mind when she woke up in the morning and the last thing she thought of before bed at night. It didn't matter when Anna had rejected and embarrassed her in front of everyone. Did it matter that she was strangely crushed when Anna went home with a guy?

"Don't be so gay, Peyton". The phrase kept repeating in her head. She couldn't forget about that night at the club. It had hurt her. And it bothered her. Was she being gay? Was she making Anna uncomfortable? God, a person could go insane just thinking about it all. Anna was etched on her brain and Peyton could not make the images go away. And just like magic, the phone rang.

"Hey. It's me. You okay?"

Peyton was disgusted. If Anna really cared, she would have come up to her in the parking lot. It was a little late for heartfelt concern.

"I don't feel like talking right now."

"Look, Peyton…"

Without further ado, Peyton hung up the phone and turned off the ringer for added measure. It had been a crazy, tense, emotional day and Peyton didn't know what was more unbelievable…the fact that some anonymous jerk had tried to destroy her car or the fact that her closest friend had turned her back.


	28. I Would Do Anything For Love But I Won't...

Peyton sat engrossed in the many shades of water coloring. She was normally more into sketching as opposed to painting but her pent up frustration had driven her to put on her sweats and go to work at the easel. The doorbell rang but she dared not to move. What was the point? Whoever it was couldn't make her feel better and the last thing Peyton wanted was to talk about it.

"I… I rang the doorbell."

Anna. Peyton rolled her eyes as she turned the music down.

"I know. I heard it I just didn't want to answer."

Peyton was pissed and Anna knew it. She had been trying to gather her courage all day to drive offer and offer up some sort of explanation for her behavior but it was nearly impossible. What could she say?

"Hey I'm sorry I blew you off in the parking lot today."

"Whatever."

"Peyton…"

"Just save your little excuses and explanations, Anna. You know, it's really starting to be a pattern with you showing up in my room to apologize to me."

"You're right. But…there are some things I haven't told you. Things about my life that happened a long time ago before my family ever moved here. It was at my school before Tree Hill High. Um, there…there were some rumors about me."

Peyton turned around to face her.

"What kind of rumors?"

"About a relationship I was having…with another girl. I tried to ignore it but the stories just, just kept getting worse until, finally my parents decided to move us. That's how we ended up in Tree Hill. And that's why Felix is so protective of me. We had a really good life in our last town. Everyone was happy. Then I ruined it."

Peyton raised her eyebrows.

"Well if they were just rumors…"

"It doesn't matter. You know how people are. You know how high school is. Once a story gets out, it…it might as well be true. So when I saw your car this morning and the way that people were looking at you, I guess…it scared me. I'm sorry, Peyton but it just all brought back a lot of painful memories for me. It was a horrible time in my life."

"What did you do?"

"I dealt with it or at least I tried to but eventually it became too much. Today was like déjà vu. Right before we transferred, someone spray painted that word on my locker. It was humiliating. People whispered and stared. God, I just wanted to die. So I went to the principal but he didn't do anything. He promised to clean it up but the janitor didn't get around to it until late the next morning. It was awful."

"Did you tell your parents?"

"Felix did before I even had the chance to but what good that did. They were so pissed. They totally blamed me. It was terrible. That's why we had to move."

"I'm sorry", Peyton mumbled.

"Yeah…me too. So what are you going to do, Pey?"

"I don't know."

"Just let it go. I mean, you're not gay so…"

Peyton reached over into her record collection and pulled out a NOFX CD.

"Read this…"

Anna took the record and began reading aloud.

"First they put away the dealers…then they put away the prostitutes…then they shoot away the bums…and…beat and bash the queers…Turned away asylum seekers, fed us suspicions and fears, we didn't raise our voice, we didn't make a fuss… it's funny, there was no one left to notice…"

"…When they came for us. Anna, it's not about who I am, okay? It's about who they are. They are people who hate and they divide and they feed off of people that don't fight back. Yeah, I… I could laugh this off. But…what about the girl that can't? Who's going to help her? Silence only makes them stronger."

Anna looked down, not knowing what to say as Peyton reached in her dresser drawers and fetched two plain white tee shirts.

"What are these?"

Peyton pinned them to the easels and pulled out a can of bright pink spray paint. She shook the can and sprayed words onto the shirts. Anna could not view them until Peyton had moved. Front and center was the word "DYKE".

"Here", Peyton tossed it.

"Pey…"

"Have you ever heard of Victor Hara? No? Um…he was this musician, right, and he fought in justice with his songs and when they broke his hands and when they taunted him, he just sang even louder. Well, now it's my turn, Anna. What so you say? Will you sing with me?"

Anna stared at the shirt. It was about taking a stand. It was about fighting for your rights. It was about standing up for something you believed in.

"Peyton…I…I can't. I'm sorry."

Peyton simply nodded.

"Okay."

"Okay? Peyton, I'm not blowing you off but I can't do this. Look, you have to understand…"

"I understand alright", Peyton responded. "Look, Anna do whatever you want but I'm kind of busy right now. So if you don't mind, I'd just really rather be alone for a while."

"Okay. Peyton, I just want you to know that what you're doing…I don't know, it's really amazing. You're an incredibly strong girl and you really, really do inspire me. I mean it."

Peyton shook her head. She couldn't take it anymore. She felt like she was going to explode. The last thing she wanted or needed was Anna patronizing her.

"So I inspire you now, huh? How cute! You know what, Anna, that's just great! You are inspired. But you know something? It seems whenever I really need you to stand by me, you just end up blowing me off!"

"It's not like that, Pey."

Peyton smiled bitterly and sarcastically.

"Oh? Then what is it like, Anna? Because that's the way it feels. So guess what? I don't need you here now!"

"Peyton, please…"

"You know, you should be pretty familiar with this next move I'm about to do because as of late Anna, you've done a hell of a job perfecting it. It's called turning my back."

And that's exactly what she did, leaving a shocked and obviously hurt Anna. The girl stood there for a few minutes trying to figure out what she could do or say to make it all better. But there was nothing. There was nothing to do but leave so an upset Anna turned on her heels and fled the Sawyer home. Peyton was her friend, her best friend and Anna would do anything for her friends…but she just couldn't do that.


	29. Closure

Peyton smiled as she finished her dinner and began clearing the dishes. It had been a long time since she even felt like smiling but there was one man who could always bring joy to her heart and a grin to her face. Larry Sawyer. Her father.

He had come home early from a job and surprised her. Throwing her arms around him, Peyton had never been that happy to see someone in her life. It felt good. It felt normal. Having her daddy back made all the insanity just seem to disappear.

"How long this time?" she asked in a quiet, hopeful voice.

He had been in the house only a few hours but the question of his leaving always seemed to come up before he could even unpack.

"I have a week home and then I'm off to New Zealand for a month or so."

Peyton tried not to react. She was used to his long absences but it didn't make it any easier.

"Hey Bug", he smiled, using the nickname he hadn't called her since she was a little girl. "How about we go out for some ice cream? My treat."

Who could resist ice cream?

"Let me grab my jacket."

She ran to her room and did so, bounding back towards the living room with renewed energy.

"Dad, I'm ready, I…"

Peyton stopped dead in her tracks. Her father was there but he wasn't alone. Beside him in the living room was Jake Jaegielski.

"Hey Peyton", he said.

She couldn't greet him back. She couldn't move. She could hardly breathe.

"Jake…"

"I'll let you two have your privacy", Larry said as he made himself scarce.

When they were alone, she still didn't know what to say. Tension loomed heavy as both shifted uncomfortably. Then he lifted his head and approached her carefully before wrapping his arms around her. She wanted desperately to resist but it was hard. Like so many times before, his embrace melted her like butter.

"What are you doing here?" she finally whispered.

"I had to see you. Pey, I just couldn't walk away like that."

"Where's Jenny?"

"With Nikki. I didn't bring her. I…I wanted to see you. I feel bad the way things ended. I just wanted to make sure you're okay."

"I'm fine", she nodded with a forced smile. "What about you? How's your life? How's Jenny?"

How's Nikki, she really wanted to ask but refrained almost afraid of the answer.

"I'm okay", he shrugged. "Raleigh is cool. I like it, I guess. School is okay. The transition was pretty easy. And the job thing turned out pretty good, too. Jenny, she's uh…she's adjusting. But we're happy."

"That's good. Um, I'm glad."

"Thanks. Peyton, thank you for everything."

"It's cool. Don't worry about it, okay?"

"I do. I can't help it. I worry about you."

"What about Nikki?" she blurted out.

Damn. So much for subtlety.

"She's okay", Jake nodded hesitantly.

More awkward silence.

"Are you two…"

Peyton couldn't take it anymore. Curiosity was killing her.

"We uh, we spend a lot of time together because of our daughter. There were hard feelings but we decided to put that in the past and get along for Jenny's sake. We want what's best for her."

Peyton agreed.

"Oh. Well, that's good."

"Yeah…there's a whole lot of history there between us."

"Is there a future?" Peyton asked before she could stop herself.

The billion dollar question. Jake sighed. He wanted to be honest but he didn't want to hurt her.

"It could be. I…I don't know. It's too soon to tell. We're taking it slow for now."

Peyton sighed. She thought hearing the confirmation would be the equivalent of being gutted and tortured with a hot, searing knife. But it wasn't that bad. For her it was closure almost. It was peace.

"Okay."

"Look, Peyton I'm sorry…"

"Don't be. Please Jake. I just want you to be happy. You and Jenny both. You deserve it. And if you're happy then I'm happy for you."

"You're pretty amazing, you know that?"

"Jake…"

"No, I'm serious. You're the most complex yet extremely loving and unselfish human being I've ever met. You did a lot for Jenny. You did a lot for me. I'll never forget that. I promise you, Peyton. I know I hurt you and I'm sorry for that. I never meant to. I just want you to be okay."

"I am."

"I want you to be more than okay. I want you to be happy, too."

"I will be, Jake. I mean, I am."

"I just wish we could talk. I wish…I don't know, Peyton. Maybe a part of me wants things the way they used to be at least when we could talk to each other. I hate being a stranger to you."

"Why did you come here?"

"Honestly? I don't really know."

"I know you have to go back."

"I do", he repeated.

"I'm okay, Jake. My life has its ups and downs and yeah now I'm going through some things but it isn't your fault or your concern. You have your life and I have mine. We're totally separate now and that's fine. It doesn't mean we can't still care about each other but your thing is with Jenny and Nikki now."

"And you? What's your thing?"

Peyton laughed in spite of herself.

"I don't know", she shrugged. "I don't think I've found my thing yet but um…it's okay. I'm okay or at least I'm going to be."

Jake smiled too. He knew he had to see her that one final time.

"I love you, Peyton. I always will."

"I know", she said.

He placed a kiss on her cheek and they both knew it was time to go. And as quickly as he had appeared, Jake faded, leaving Peyton alone with the memories of the past and hopes for the future.

"You okay, Bug?" Larry peeped around the corner.

Peyton smiled at her dad but it wasn't a forced one.

"I'm good or at least I will be when you someone makes nice on that ice cream promise they owe me."

He looked at his daughter and instantly saw the beauty, strength and vulnerability she all had inherited from his beloved late wife. Maybe he couldn't take all the credit for doing such a good job of raising her but one thing was for certain…he had one good kid.

"I love you, Peyton", he smiled.

"Love you, too, Daddy."


	30. Honesty Is The Best Policy, Right?

Peyton loaded the trash bag with empty food cartons from the Chinese dinner from the night before. She was in a calm mood and had been ever since the visits from her father and Jake.

"Knock, knock", came a small voice from the backdoor.

Anna.

"Hey", Peyton smiled.

The anger and hurt of their last visit had already faded for Peyton. She was in a forgiving state.

"Mind if I come in?"

"Sure."

Anna entered and took a seat at the kitchen table.

"Looks like you were hungry."

"Yeah. I had some visitors this week. My dad was here."

"Really? That's nice. How is he?"

"He's good, thanks. It was a nice few days hanging out with him. Also, um, Jake came by."

"Jake?" Anna asked, her smile dropping.

"It's not like that. We talked but he didn't stay long."

"How is he?"

"Happy. Adjusting to Raleigh. He and Nikki are uh…exploring things, shall I say."

"I'm sorry, Pey."

"Don't be. It's cool. I mean, it hurts but I'm okay. That's life, you know? Sometimes you have to accept things you don't want to. He and I just weren't meant to be. I'm just glad he and Jenny are alright. Even if it is with Nikki."

"Good for you."

"Thanks. Listen, Anna, I was going to call you and…"

"It's okay."

"No, it's not. It's just….um, the last time I saw you it was pile on Peyton day. You know? So, um, I guess I owe you an apology. I am sorry."

"Well, you had a right to be pissed at me. You needed a friend and I wasn't there for you."

"So we can call a truce then?" Peyton smiled.

Anna shook her extended hand.

"Friends?"

"You bet. Always. Who else am I going to take crazy road trips with and try to win potato sack races with?"

"Thanks. Anyway, can I, um, still take you up on that 'we can talk anytime' offer?"

"Of course. What's up?"

"I don't know. With school and everything, I'm working really hard to keep it all together but sometimes it's hard, Pey. I don't know what I'm doing."

"None of us do", the blonde shook her head.

"I feel like I'm losing it. I try so hard to be right and perfect and keep it all under control that I feel like I'm slipping away."

"What do you mean, Anna?"

"There is something or rather I should say someone."

"Someone special?" Peyton treaded nervously.

"Yes. Someone very special. I guess I'm kind of scared about my feelings, confused even. Gosh, there has to be something seriously wrong with me?"

"What? No! There is nothing wrong with you. You're a great person. You're smart and funny and your heart is made out of absolute gold. You have this tough side yet you're still so feminine and vulnerable at the same time. You have a lot of awesome qualities and whoever you end up with, they are going to be very lucky…and very happy."

Anna's face brightened.

"You mean that?"

"Sure I do."

"So…what do you think? Should I just tell this person?"

"Sure. Why not? Honesty is the best policy, right?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Don't be shy, girl. Don't be nervous. Just go for it. What do you have to lose, Anna?"

Anna sighed as she thought.

"Possibly a very valuable friendship."

"Yeah, that's gonna be weird telling a friend you want to be more than friends. It's tough but I say take the shot. It might go your way, then again it might not but you'll never know unless you try. Even if your friend doesn't feel that way, if it's a real friendship, nothing will change."

"Yeah…maybe you're right."

"Dude, I'm always right. Now come here."

Peyton grinned as she pulled Anna in for a hug. It was a friendly embrace that ended with Peyton pulling back and stroking her friend's long, dark hair. God, Anna was beautiful. Their eyes locked and Anna slowly moved her head forward. Their mouths met, lips soft as they pecked gently.

For a minute, it felt good. Normal. Sensual. Sweet. Then the shock set in as Peyton floated back to reality. It was none of those things. Anna was her friend. Anna was a girl. Friends didn't kiss friends like that. Girls didn't kiss other girls like that.

"Anna, I…"

Anna sprang to her feet, embarrassed that she had lost control of all emotions and functions. What the hell had just happened?

"Oh my God! Peyton…"

"Anna, um, that…that's not really my kind of a thing", Peyton replied quickly.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"But…"

"I have to go."

"No, Anna. Please don't leave. It's okay."

"No, I just…"

"It's cool. Look stay and we can talk and…"

Anna grabbed her purse and ran out of the house leaving a stunned Peyton who sat at the table still in shock. What was going on? Had Anna just confessed her feelings? Was Peyton the person she wanted to be with?

It didn't make any sense. Peyton wasn't gay. As far as she knew, Anna wasn't either. Those were just rumors…weren't they?

Peyton blushed. The kiss was…it was good. It was kind of nice kissing another woman. It was just like kissing a guy…only better.

"Whoa! Get ahold of yourself, Sawyer!" Peyton said out loud.

She was confused. About everything. About the kiss itself, why Anna had done it and more importantly why a kiss hadn't made her toes tingle like that since the beginning of her relationship with Jake.


	31. The Great Compromise

Peyton took a few days off to soul search. It was weird. She couldn't get her mind off the whole Anna deal. What had happened? Hadn't the signs been there? She thought back to every interaction they'd had since the Creedence Clearwater Revival concert. Looking back reading between the lines, the signs had always been there. Mutual attraction. Subtle flirting. One thing was for sure. Peyton did harbor some sort of feelings. She didn't know what they were. She didn't know how to deal with them. She just knew they were there.

Pulling up to Anna's apartment complex, she sat outside for what seemed like forever. Her nerves and thoughts were all over the place. She had no idea what she would say or how Anna would react but they couldn't avoid each other forever. They couldn't avoid the truth.

Finally she gathered the courage and climbed the stairs. Taking a deep breath, she knocked gently, her heart thumping wildly when she heard soft approaching footsteps.

"Hey."

"Hey", Anna said softly.

"I hope it's okay that I came over."

"Come in", Anna invited her.

Peyton stepped in nervously and took a seat on the couch. Anna sighed as she sat across from her.

"Look…I don't know what came over me. I was just…pretty upset and…you know, I wasn't really thinking straight. You know what I mean?"

"Anna, it's cool, okay? I mean, now a lot of stuff makes sense…"

"Can we just forget about it? We're friends, right? I made a mistake. I just want things to go back to the way they were."

"I…I don't know if they can", Peyton stammered. "I mean, do you, do you have feelings for me? Like romantic feelings for me?"

Anna couldn't look her in the eye.

"Look, I like you, alright?"

"Are you gay?"

Anna laughed out loud.

"Gay. What is gay? What is straight? I'm just a girl. Those rumors I told you about? Well, they were true, Peyton. I like boys but I like girls, too."

"So you're bi?"

"Something like that."

"Why didn't you just tell me?"

"I don't know. Sometimes it's hard to even admit it to myself. Kissing you…that was wrong. I was way out of line. I apologize and believe me, I'm absolutely humiliated. It had to be the single most embarrassing moment of my life. You must think I'm some sort of freak."

"No, I don't", Peyton shrugged. "I think you're the same cool person you were before."

Anna smiled.

"Thanks for being understanding. Thanks for being a friend."

"Does that mean we still are?" she asked meekly.

"Peyton, I want that but I don't want things to be weird for you."

"I can handle it."

"It's just weird. You're the only one that knows my secret."

"You can trust me, Anna. It's okay."

"Thanks, Pey."

"No, I mean it. It's okay to be who you are. Not everything is black and white. You're a great girl no matter what."

Anna laughed bitterly.

"Tell that to my parents…or to Felix."

"They just don't understand. And that's a shame. Your sexuality doesn't define you, Anna. God, you're so much more than that. I just want you to know I won't judge you. More than anything, I still want to be friends, okay? I'm not just saying that. I really mean it."

"Okay", Anna finally agreed. "Friends."

"Good", Peyton smiled.

She reached out to hug her but Anna recoiled at the slightest hint of a first touch.

"You want something to drink? Water, soda…"

"Anna…"

"Milk?"

"Dude, it was just a harmless hug."

"I know", Anna forced an uncomfortable hug. "I'm just gonna get something to drink. You want anything?"

Peyton sighed. Maybe she had been naïve to think things could remain the same. She hated Anna being weirded out. Why should she have to compromise who she was? Then Peyton felt like the biggest hypocrite on earth? She was so busy trying to get Anna to explore and reveal true feelings that she had neglected to survey her own. It was too surreal, too scary, too different. Anna wasn't the only one compromising.

"Yeah", Peyton said finally. "Diet Coke if you have it."


	32. Fears and Feelings

The big day had finally arrived. Keith and Jules' wedding day. The church was beautifully decorated with streamers and flowers and down the street at Dan and Deb's country club, the five tier wedding cake and other food waited for the reception to commence.

Jules had chosen Haley, Peyton, Brooke and Anna for her bridesmaids while Deb would stand up for her as maid of honor. She didn't have a lot of friends in Tree Hill or any family that she was particularly close to. Jules had grown close to the girls as well as Deb and Karen.

Lucas and Nathan were among Keith's groomsmen and naturally would be the respective dates of Brooke and Haley. Brooke, deciding it was social suicide for her single friends to attend the reception and after party stag, had insisted on playing matchmaker. Jeff and Kyle were their names. Two frat boys Brooke had decided to hook up Peyton and Anna with.

There was no arguing with Brooke Davis once she set her mind to something. She simply wouldn't take no for an answer so the girls decided to just go with it. To their surprise, the guys not only were handsome but nice and mannerable as well. They met briefly at the church and the plan was for the couple to reconvene later starting with the reception.

As they took their places, the music began. Peyton walked down the aisle first and Anna went last. As she watched the dark haired girl glide gracefully towards her, Peyton couldn't help but notice how beautiful Anna was. She was breathtaking and Peyton couldn't peel her eyes away. Anna noticed her gaze and after a shy smile she cast her eyes downward. Then the beautiful bride arrived and all attention was focused on her. All attention except for two bridesmaids.

The preacher began but the words for Peyton were nothing more than background jibberish. She couldn't stop staring at Anna or thinking of her.

"Keith", Jules began. "Since we have been together, you have provided me with strength, security, confidence, honesty, love & plenty of much needed guidance.

Where there has been cold, you have brought warmth. Where my life was dark, you have brought light. In my darkest trouble, in my coldest silence, I looked for you and you were there. You are truly my knight in shining armor. You may not realize it but you have helped me and saved me in so many ways and I love you for that. I am honored that you will have me as your wife and I am proud to have you as my husband. I believe that we were meant to be from the start & I will always love you with all my heart."

Tears ran down her face and her voice cracked with emotion as she pledged her everlasting love to Keith. Peyton hung on each word. They were beautiful and straight from the heart. After all, wasn't that what true love was all about? The person that loved you and guided you and who was always there. She couldn't help but think about who had saved her in her darkest hours.

"Julia, you are a star from the heavens to love, honor and cherish, for all the days of my life. You are my pearl of choice, my strength at my side. My love for you will never fade. You are my love, my life, my wife. May God bless our marriage in peace and happiness for all time."

As Keith repeated his vows, Peyton could feel the dark eyes drilling a hole right through her. Then the happy couple exchanged rings and after a prayer and a sweet song sang by Haley, it was time…

"The true art of married life is in this an inner spiritual journey. It is a mutual enrichment, a give and take between two personalities, a mingling of two endowments, which diminishes neither, but enhances both. By the power invested in me, I do pronounce you man and wife. Keith, you may kiss your bride."

He did and the guests applauded when they were introduced as Mr. and Mrs. Keith Scott. The wedding party descended down the aisle and out the church over to the reception hall. Anna and Peyton took seats next to each other until Brooke pushed in two extra chairs between them.

"Don't forget about your Tree Hill hunks", she winked.

Peyton and Anna exchanged looks and laughed out loud as their dates sat with them.

The food was delicious and the alcohol flowed freely as Lucas stood to deliver his Best Man speech.

"A promise. Like a reward for persisting through life so long alone. The belief in each other and the possibility of love. A decision, to ignore or simply rise above the pain of the past. The covenant, which at once binds two souls and yet severs prior ties. The celebration, of the chance taken, and the challenge that lies ahead. For two will always be stronger than one. Like a team, braced against the tempest's of the world. And love will always be the guiding force in our lives. For tonight is mere formality…only an announcement to the world for feelings long held. Promises made long ago in the sacred space of our hearts."

Lucas finished his words to cheers and a few tears from the bride. Peyton found herself dabbing at her own eyes.

"You okay, P. Sawyer?" Brooke asked, handing her another tissue.

"I'm good, it's just that…I don't know. I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. Lucas' words…they were just really beautiful. It's sweet. God, I could only hope someone says something that nice about me at my own wedding, that is if I ever even get married."

"I thought it was kind of gay", Kyle shrugged as Jeff laughed loudly.

Peyton sighed and Brooke shrugged. You could take the boy out of the frat but you couldn't take the frat out of the boy.

"They will", Anna said softly.

"Huh?"

"Your wedding", she smiled. "When you commit to that special person, I think you can almost count on them saying something that nice about you."

Peyton blushed and nodded as Brooke looked on in disbelief.

"Okay, whatever! Open bar, guys come on."

The girls followed, enjoying everything from wine and champagne to shots of every and anything you could imagine. The party would drag on to the wee hours of the morning.

"P, he's a hottie. What do you think?"

"Who?" Peyton shrugged at Brooke.

"Kyle, duh!"

"Yeah he's cool. He's cute, I guess."

"Just cute? You guess? He is fine! Do I have to slap you? Gosh, if I wasn't head over heels in love with Broody, I'd be all over that. And he's totally into you…"

"I don't know, Brooke."

"Well, I do and you and Anna can thank me later."

Just as the brunette gave a satisfied smile, pleased with her matchmaking abilities, Deb walked by. She nodded and smiled at the kids at the table.

"Dude, check out the meat puppies on that one!" Kyle laughed.

Everyone exchanged horrified glances.

"Hell yeah! What a babe!" Jeff joined in.

Haley closed her eyes as she could feel Nathan getting angrier by the second.

"Dude!"

"What?" Kyle shrugged harmlessly. "She's a total MILF!"

"Yeah and she happens to be my mom, asswipe!" Nathan stood.

An angry Nathan Scott mixed with alcohol was a dangerous combination and everyone knew it. Within minutes, Kyle and Jeff were subtlety alerted that their presences were no longer desired or required. They scurried off like scalded dogs much to the relief of their dates.

After her third shot of tequila, Anna needed some air so she took a walk on the grounds alone.

"Great day for a wedding", Peyton smiled as she walked up behind her.

"Yeah", Anna looked up. "Jules looked beautiful. She and Keith are really happy."

"They're in love", Peyton shrugged.

"Yeah. I guess so."

"That's cool, you know. Finding someone you want to be with. Falling in love when you didn't think it could happen or when you weren't even looking for it. Having fun with that person. Supporting and being supported by them. Being best friends. Mot being able to live without them. Attraction…"

"Yeah", Anna said uncomfortably as Peyton inched beside her.

"Sometimes I guess you can't help who you fall for."

"Yeah…"

"And you can't fight it…just like I've been fighting it, Anna. Like we've been fighting it."

Anna's dark eyes widened.

"Peyton!"

"No, it's okay. I know you have feelings for me. Feelings more than friendship. I can't explain it and I don't know how or when it happened but I…I think, no I know I feel the same way."

Anna shook her head.

"Pey, just stop it. Please. You don't know what you're saying. You're just confused. You think you know but you don't. Trust me, it'll just complicate things and I don't want that."

"Anna, don't you like me?"

"Yes but it could never be. I shouldn't have these feelings for you. It's all wrong. We're all wrong, Peyton. It would never work. I don't want you to make a mistake…"

Anna's protests were silenced by Peyton's lips on hers. It was a soft, gentle sweet kiss. Anna relished in the feeling. Her hands trembled as she put them on Peyton's waist and pulled the blonde closer. Their mouths parted and their tongues, soft as cotton began to explore each other. Peyton pulled away first.

"I'm a big girl and I know what I'm doing, Anna. This not a mistake and if it is, then let it be mine to make. The only mistake I see is if we walk away from this feeling. I don't know what it is but I like it. I like you and I want you. I know you want me, too. Just think about it, okay? And when you make your decision, I'll be waiting."

"Peyton…"

"You know where to find me."

Then she walked off leaving Anna dumbfounded. Peyton didn't know where the words came from or the courage to speak them but she was glad she had. She'd revealed her feelings and spoken her peace. Now the next move was all up to Anna. The ball was in her court.


	33. Working Up A Sweat

"This sucks!" Haley pouted.

"Beauty is pain, Tutor Girl", Brooke grunted.

The girls along with Peyton and Anna were at the campus gym finishing up an hours long workout that had nearly killed them all.

"And why are we torturing ourselves again?" Peyton breathed.

"Because we don't get enough exercise and because it's healthy", Haley pointed out.

"Because we've been pigging out on junk food and carbs and drinking way too much beer", Anna added with a laugh.

"Because our asses are spreading faster than hot butter and if we don't watch our figures, then neither will the boys", Brooke concluded.

The girls all laughed as they wrapped it up.

"I have to go", Haley said, checking her watch. "Tutoring session with Nathan."

"Is that what you call it?" Brooke giggled.

"What? We do study, Tigger."

"Anatomy maybe?"

"Hardly. It's Political Science actually and Nathan totally sucks at that subject so the deal is, he gets to cop one feel for every question he answers correctly."

"Really?" Brooke asked. "You might be on to something. Tutor Girl, that's hot! Who knew Political Science could be so fun? Hey, wait up. I'll walk you out."

"You're leaving too?"

"Hell yes. All of a sudden I am in a learning mood and Broody is going to love the homework."

Peyton smiled as her friends left. She and Anna were the only ones still working out in the entire building.

"It's getting late", Peyton sighed. "I guess I'm gonna hit the showers…"

Anna nodded and kept her rhythm on the treadmill. Peyton headed to the locker room. She needed a shower but decided against one in the gym. It could wait until she got home. She gathered her things and threw them in her bag. As she closed her locker and grabbed her keys, she turned around and was face to face with Anna.

Peyton let out a little scream.

"You scared the shit out of me, girl!" she gasped. "I didn't hear you come in."

"Sorry."

"It's cool. I…I'm just going to take off."

"Okay."

Neither moved right away. They stood face to face, eyes locked. The tension was heavy and thick and quite sexual. Finally Peyton broke away from the trance.

"See you later…"

She turned to leave but Anna grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"Anna…"

Anna silenced her by kissing her. The kiss was different from the previous two. It was neither shy nor sweet. It was hard and full of tongue and passion. Peyton moaned inside her mouth as Anna slammed her against the lockers. There was no protest as Anna's mouth left a wet trail on Peyton's neck and her hands struggled to remove the blonde's sweatshirt. Once it was off, Peyton returned the favor, leaving both girls in their sports bras.

Peyton shivered feeling the soft manicured fingertips touch her cotton clad breasts. The nipples hardened instantly and Anna growled softly as she roughly pushed it over Peyton's head. The cool air gave her naked chest chills but nothing compared to the sensations she felt as Anna lowered a mouth over one of her mounds. Peyton cried out, feeling the wetness build up between the fiery inferno of her legs. Anna's tongue expertly nipped and flicked the swollen buds as her hand found the warm, moist and sensitive spot.

"Anna, wait…I…I didn't…I need to shower…", Peyton groaned breathlessly as the dark haired girl sank to her knees and began tugging at her shorts.

"I don't care. I just want to taste you."

And she did. Peyton cried out in uninhibited pleasure. She had been orally serviced before but nothing had ever compared to the feelings Anna was evoking from her body. It was unreal. It was rough and sexy and hot. When it was over, Peyton was flushed and gasping for breath, satisfied as her pleasure level had been taken to its maximum height three times in a row.

She trembled when she found her own hands touching Anna in such an intimate way. She had thought about it before. At night she had dreamt about it. In class or in the car or even at the grocery store. It turned her on but it frightened her as well. She couldn't imagine touching or kissing another girl. Much less sex. What would it be like? How would it feel? Would it be weird?

"Peyton, you don't have to…"

But she wanted to. She wanted too badly. She wanted it more than she had ever wanted anything before. Slowly, sensually, deliberately she undressed Anna. Her bronzed, naked body was exquisite. Peyton wasn't quite sure what to do but instinct took over and all apprehensions vanished. Like a young puppy sniffing at a new toy, she explored and pleasured Anna's body. The whimpers, yelps and finally a flood of sweet juices proved that indeed she did know what she was doing. Making love to another woman wasn't so bad at all. Actually, it was pretty good. Anna was damned good!


	34. Decisions, Decisions, Decisions

Peyton rolled over, crashing gently into the warm body next to her in the bed. She opened her eyes and smiled.

"Hey you."

"Good morning, sleepyhead."

Peyton stretched and yawned, looking over at Anna who placed a tiny kiss on her lips. She laughed out loud causing a pouty Anna to hit her with the pillow.

"Not the reaction I was hoping for, Pey."

"What?"

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. It's just that this is really cool. It's like a big sleepover with your best friend only we have really hot sex", she giggled.

"Glad you think it's hot", Anna winked. "I concur."

Peyton's smile faded as she turned over and stroked her lover's face.

"What are we doing, Anna?" she asked softly.

"What do you mean?"

"Are you happy?"

"With you? Deliriously. What about you?"

"I am happy, Anna. I like you. This isn't just about sex for me although that alone would be enough. But seriously, it's more. I have feelings. Strong, romantic feelings. It's like I want to be with you. It's like I feel like your girlfriend or something."

"There's a huge difference between just getting laid and having an actual relationship, Mija."

"I know that."

"I know you do but it's different for two women. It's one thing to be affectionate in bed or in private but when you take those feelings out in public, holding hands…it's a whole new world."

"I don't care", Peyton shrugged.

"Are you serious about us?"

"I am", Peyton nodded. "This is real to me. I'm falling for you the way a man falls for a woman. I don't know how it happened or when or even why but I don't care. None of that matters. Because if the situation was the exact same but you were a guy, we wouldn't even be having this conversation. It would have just progressed naturally with no questions asked but because we're both women, there's supposed to be a problem? Anna, my heart doesn't see your gender. It just sees you."

Anna smiled.

"I want to be with you, too, baby. I've been thinking about it for a while."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Pey, what do you think about maybe moving in here?"

"With you?"

"Duh! Who else, silly?"

"Let's see. You're my best friend, we have incredible, mind blowing sex and we're together all the time anyway. Do I want to move in with you? Uh, let me take a bit and think about that…uh yes! Definitely yes!"

"Good. I want that too."

"Then it's settled."

"I…I just don't want you to regret it. Peyton, you have to be absolutely sure because your life is going to change. People are going to find out."

"So? Let them."

"We have to tell our friends. Nathan and Haley and Lucas and Brooke and the others. Are you ready for that? Can you handle it?"

"Yes."

"Even if they don't react in the way we want them to?"

"They will. They are our friends. They just want us to be happy. Yeah, they might be shocked that we found happiness together but in the end, they will be happy for us."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I know them and I know the kind of people they are. They have good hearts and open minds. That's why they're my friends. It'll be okay, Anna. Sure it will be scary to tell them but they're gonna find out anyway. Hell, I'm more scared to tell my dad. I don't know if he's going to laugh or cry."

"Your dad? You're going to tell him?"

"Yeah. Why not? I'm not ashamed. We're not doing anything wrong. He'll get over it. Just like Felix and your parents."

Anna cringed.

"Yeah. Them."

"What? You weren't going to tell them?"

"No, I mean, I will. It's complicated, Pey. They're crazy. They are going to overreact and be pissed and it'll be a mess."

"But we're long term, right? I mean, this isn't just a fling for you, is it? If we were just messing around then I'd say, whatever, it's none of their business but if we're serious about this, people are going to know and I don't feel like we should waste energy hiding it. I'm not ashamed of you and I never want you to be ashamed of me."

Anna smiled and ran her fingers through the blonde hair.

"I'm not ashamed. Never of you, baby."

Peyton grinned.

"So we're officially a couple now?"

"Officially."

"First order of business, get my stuff moved in here."

"Okay."

"Second, invite our friends over and tell them."

"Sort of a coming out party?" Anna laughed.

"Something like that. Now, third, we tell our families."

"Yikes!"

"I know but we'll be okay. We can do this together. We'll be alright. Know how I know?"

"How?"

"Because I love you", she said softly with a sincere smile. "It's weird and scary but it's how I feel. I do love you as more than a friend. So there it is. Anna, I'm in love with you."

"There it is, huh?" Anna smiled. "Alright then. Well, you know what, Peyton Sawyer? I love you, too."

They giggled and kissed, falling back under the covers. The decision had been made and they were happy. One more thing was clear. It was almost certain that breakfast would be delayed.


	35. Coming Out Party

"Anna, dinner was delicious", Haley smiled. "I'm serious. You're a great cook. How did you learn?"

The traditional homemade Mexican dish was scrumptious and a nervous Anna had paid extra attention and taken extra care when preparing it.

"Thanks, Hales. My mom taught me."

"Well, we'll have to definitely trade recipes. That homemade salsa was to die for."

"It was okay", Brooke shrugged. "The meat was a little rich for my blood but…"

"Brooke!" Peyton admonished.

"What? Well, it was. I wasn't being rude, just honest. The food was good, Anna."

"Glad you approve, Brooke."

"Maybe you can give Peyton lessons", Lucas joked.

"God knows she's over here enough", Brooke commented. "Hey, is that your computer?"

The moment had arrived. Anna and Peyton looked nervously at each other.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about, Brooke. That's why Anna and I invited everyone over. We have an announcement to make. Everybody I…I moved in."

Lucas and Nathan's eyes widened. If they got the gist of what was going down, their poor girlfriends were absolutely clueless. Haley looked confused while Brooke was way off in left field.

"Why? Peyton, that's silly. This is a one bedroom. And look at all the crap you have. Where are you gonna put it? Where are you gonna sleep? I know you're anxious to leave your dad's but come on."

"She'll find storage", Anna shrugged. "And as far as sleeping arrangements? Well, Peyton stays in my room…in my bed…with me."

Haley, finally catching on began to choke on her iced tea.

"That's dumb", Brooke scoffed. "Why would you two sleep in the same bed?"

"Because", Peyton sighed. "Brooke, everybody…this is really new and weird and totally unexplainable but Anna and I have found true love…with each other. We're together and we wanted to tell you guys."

The girls held hands and smiled at each other. Lucas, Nathan and Haley were stunned. Brooke on the other hand, howled with laughter.

"Brooke…"

"I get it. Gosh, you guys are nuts! Broody, are you in on this too? Haley? Nathan?"

"Babe…" Lucas grabbed her hand.

"It's cool. I get it. I'm a sport. I can take a good joke. Ha ha, Peyton and Anna. Very funny."

"Brooke…"

"You guys think I'm jealous about your friendship and you're all sore at me so you guys concoct this little plan pretending to be lesbian lovers to teach Brooke a lesson."

"Brooke!"

"Real cute. I'm impressed."

"Brooke…"

Brooke laughed out loud. What a joke! What a bunch of pranksters! They had gotten her good. Her ribs hurt she was laughing so hard. Tears were springing to her eyes. Then she realized she was the only one laughing. For the first time she noticed the expressions on everyone's face.

"This is a joke, right?" she laughed.

Silence.

"Guys…"

More silence.

"Oh. My. God. This isn't a hoax. You guys are for real?"

"For real", Peyton confirmed.

"Oh God! Like since when? Peyton, you're a lesbian? Like a real one like Ellen and Martina and Melissa Etheridge or a curious one like those Girls Gone Wild sluts on Luke's DVDs?"

Everyone laughed softly to themselves. Leave it to Brooke.

"I don't know, Brooke. You can't label it. I'm not gay. I didn't fall in love with Anna because she's a woman. I fell in love with the person inside."

Brooke wasn't buying it.

"So…how long have you been a lesbian?"

"Brooke!"

"Oh God! All those sleepovers and skinny dips. Were you…Jesus, P. Sawyer, were you checking me out?"

Peyton laughed out loud in disbelief.

"No, dude!"

Brooke frowned, obviously hurt.

"Why not? I'm not good enough? Anna's prettier? What?"

"Brooke, you're being silly. Look, it just happened."

"We wanted to be honest and open", Anna added. "It might be weird at first but please try to understand. You guys are our friends and even though it's not supposed to matter, your opinion does."

"Gosh, I'm…I am shocked you could say", Haley blushed. "But I'm happy for you. This is…wow, out of the blue but go for it. Who are we to judge?"

"Really?"

"Yeah", Lucas agreed. "We're here for you. Both of you."

"Absolutely", Nathan agreed. "And if you guys feel like some company, Hales totally has my permission to join in and I will be happy to watch, video tape, join in myself…whatever you're comfortable with…"

"Perv!" Anna and the others laughed as Haley smacked him.

Brooke looked absolutely devastated.

"Does this mean you guys…you know…"

"Have sex?" Peyton laughed.

"Iiiieeeww but yes."

"We do, Brooke. Just like you and Lucas. Well not exactly the same way but you get it. We're in love so we make love."

"But neither one of you has a…"

"Uh, Brooke, we know. Thanks, hon."

"Oh my God."

"Brooke, you and I have been friends a long time", Peyton began. "We've been through a lot. You're like a sister to me. This may be tough to understand but I need your support on this. Please. You don't have to like it and I promise not to throw it in your face but try to accept it. Accepting me means accepting Anna as an individual and as my lover."

Brooke shrugged.

"Okay. Whatever. P, you're my girl. Anna, we've had our ups and downs but I'd never turn my back on either one of you. This is just gonna take some getting used to. Like seriously. I'll give it a try but I can't promise that I won't laugh or anything like if God forbid, you two start making out or something."

"Thank you", Peyton hugged. "We thank all of you."

"To friends", Haley proposed a toast.

All raised their glasses and clinked them.

"And to lovers, too", Anna winked.


	36. Partners

Peyton stepped into the restroom for a breather. Staring into the mirror, she saw a reflection she almost didn't recognize. Gone was the curly haired teenager in jeans with the permanent brooding pout. She had been replaced with a mature adult woman who now wore a cap and gown, the product of college graduation.

She wondered if that was the end of the fun and all the other excuses that came along with being a kid. Were those days really over? Was it time to get a real job and take real responsibility? Peyton scoffed. She'd had to be responsible practically her whole life. It was like overnight she's had to learn to first take care of herself, then a ready made family. But now the cap and gown changed everything. It really was time to grow up.

"Hey you, Happy Graduation", Anna smiled as she came up from behind and snaked her arms around her girlfriend's waist.

"Same to you, baby", Peyton smiled.

"Here. I got something for you."

Peyton accepted and examined the tiny red box with the simple ribbon tied delicately around it.

"A present? Anna, you shouldn't have…"

"But I wanted to."

"No, now I feel bad", Peyton laughed. "I didn't get you anything."

Anna returned her grin.

"I'll let you slide…this time. Go ahead, babe. Open it."

Peyton untied the ribbon and carefully opened the box. Inside was a gold chain with half of a heart hanging from it.

"What's this?"

Anna tenderly swept Peyton's blonde locks to the side and kissed her neck before clasping the necklace around it. She then revealed that she was wearing an identical piece of neck jewelry.

"See? It's the other half of my heart. Just like you're the other half of my soul, Pey. Now you'll always have part of me with you."

Peyton sighed contentedly as she held her lover.

"I wish it could always be like this."

"It will. I promise."

"No. I mean this moment. Here. Right now. You and me. Life. Everything. I don't want to change or move or grow up."

"Life is about change, Peyton. We all move on and grow up and that's okay. But you and I will never change. We'll always have Wednesday nights camped out in front of the TV and lazy Saturday mornings in bed. We'll always have those Sloppy Joes you make every time it's your turn to make dinner. And we'll always have each other. The world might change but we won't."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Sloppy Joes will always be home", the blonde smiled kissing her.

Their lip lock was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"You expecting anyone?"

"No", Peyton shrugged. "Maybe it's just Brooke or Hales dropping by."

"Let's hope for Haley", Anna winked as she went to answer it.

Ever since the coming out party, Brooke had been fascinated with the details of the couple's life and seemingly everything lesbian. She didn't mean any harm and was genuinely interested in her friends' new relationship but it got annoying after a little while.

Anna opened the door and gasped. It was worse than Brooke. Far worse. It was her parents.

"Mama! Papa! What are you doing here?"

"We just wanted to see you, Mija", her mother smiled, hugging her.

"What can we say? Can't get enough of our college graduate. We're so proud of you, Anna", her father added.

"Hey Anna, the light bulb just blew in the bedroom. Are there any…"

"Peyton. What a…surprise", Mrs. Garcia said through pursed lips.

"Oh. Mr. Garcia, Mrs. Garcia. It's nice to see you."

"Yes. We were just visiting our daughter. We didn't know she had company."

Company, Peyton thought.

"Actually, I…"

"Actually Peyton stopped by but she was just leaving. Weren't you, Pey?"

Peyton was shocked and hurt. She was tired of hiding their love. She was tired of the hold the Garcia's held over their daughter. She bit her lip as she looked over at Anna's pleading brown eyes.

"Uh, yeah. Sure. I was just taking off. Um, I guess I'll see you later, Anna."

With that, she grabbed her keys and bags and headed out to her car in the parking lot. Being in a same sex relationship was indeed difficult but the difficulty wasn't stemming from outside interference and ignorance. It was Anna and her fears making the situation harder than it had to be.

Peyton drove and drove and somehow ended up across town at the Café.

"Sorry, we're closed…"

"Oh. I didn't see the sign, Karen. I'm sorry…"

"Hey Peyton", the older woman smiled. "Didn't realize it was you. Come on in."

"Are you sure it's cool?"

"I was closing up but you look like you could use a cup of coffee…and a friend, maybe?"

Peyton managed a smile.

"Thanks."

"Now what's up? Talk to me."

"It's nothing really. Just uh…relationship problems."

"Everything okay?"

The younger girl blushed, not knowing how Karen would react.

"Um, I don't know if you know and I don't know how you feel about this sort of thing but uh…I…I'm dating someone new and uh…it's…it's, it's another girl."

"Anna?" Karen asked, not missing a beat.

"Yeah. Wow. How did you know? Lucas?"

"No. It wasn't that hard to figure out seeing you two together."

"That obvious, huh?"

"We can't help who we fall in love with, Peyton. That's both the beauty and the downfall of love. It sees no gender or age or color. Sometimes it creates a problem but only if we let it."

"I love Anna and she loves me and when we're together, it's great but…"

"But?"

"We told our friends and everyone was cool with it, even Brooke. And I totally plan to tell Dad when he comes back in a few weeks. He'll be surprised but it's not like he's going to disown me or anything. I'm his daughter."

"Okay, so I take it Anna hasn't told her folks yet."

"No. And they just showed up at our place, our one bedroom shared apartment and seemed less than pleased to find me there so Anna told them I was just visiting and on my way out."

"I'm sorry, hon."

"It hurts. It's like she's ashamed of me."

"It's tough. I'll go out on a limb and play Devil's advocate for a bit but she's probably scared. Not all people are liberal or tolerant and parents can tend to be overprotective of their children. Sometimes you have this vision of what your child is supposed to be or do and when they defy those expectations, it can hurt."

"I understand that but I can't be with someone who won't acknowledge me at certain times, Karen. I know we're up against the world. I'm willing to endure whatever because I know I'm not doing anything wrong and because that's how much I love Anna. If she's not with me on this, then…I don't know."

"Talk to her, Peyton. You guys love each other. Tell her how you feel. Try to work it out. This is the beginning of the rest of your life. This should be the happiest and most exciting time right now."

"I know. It's just that crap with Anna and now school is over and…"

"You graduated and you have a degree and you're gonna find a great job."

"Maybe. I don't know. Karen, my heart's not in it. I made a mistake. Business isn't my passion. I don't know what the hell I was thinking. Even if I find a good job that pays well, I know I'll never be happy being some paper pusher stuck behind a desk doing the nine to five thing."

Karen smiled as she put away a rack of dishes.

"A light bulb just went off in my head."

"Uh oh."

"I'm serious. I have this idea. Deb and I have been going over it. I want to open a club here in Tree Hill. We could use that space upstairs in the back. Tric is a name I thought of."

"Sounds good", Peyton nodded. "What's stopping you guys?"

"Well, we're busy with the café for starters plus there's a lot of work to start your own business. Finances and accountants and investors. Then there are ideas for setting it up and decorating and all kinds of stuff."

"It would take a lot of Internet research and probably lots of meetings with your backers. But you could set up the bar and like maybe one night of the week could be Salsa night, one night Country, one night, Rock, one night Hip Hop and oh and All Ages Night, you know to give the kiddies a cool, safe place to party."

"Peyton, those ideas are excellent."

"Thanks."

"Which brings me to why I brought this up. Like I said, Deb and I need help. What do you say you come in with us as an equal partner?"

"A partner?" Peyton nearly spit out her coffee. "Seriously?"

"Sure. It beats being stuck in a stuffy office all day. Why don't you think about it and get back to me? If you choose to, we draw up a legal deal making us partners. If not, then that's perfectly fine. No hard feelings."

Peyton grinned. It was like a direct answer to all her prayers. Suddenly a bright spot at the end of a very dark tunnel.

"Yes!"

"Excuse me?"

"Yes! I'll do it, Karen. I'm in."

Karen laughed.

"Okay. Deb and I would love to have you but are you sure you don't need a few days to think about it?"

"No. No, I don't. My mind is made up."

"Good", Karen smiled, extending her hand. "Welcome aboard, partner."

Peyton shook it with happiness and confidence.

"This is the best decision I've made in a long time. Thanks…partner."


	37. Sloppy Joes Will Always Be Home

Anna breathed a huge sigh of relief when she heard the door finally unlock. It was late, well after midnight but at least she had come home. Even if she hadn't, what could Anna say after the way she had behaved? Peyton would be angry and she had every right to be.

"I didn't think you'd come back", she said softly.

"Why?" Peyton shrugged. "I don't live here according to you. I'm just a visitor, right?"

"No babe…"

"That's what you told Mommy and Daddy."

"I had to. I'm sorry. Their visit took me off guard and I freaked."

"Whatever Anna. If that's your story, then stick to it but I'm not buying it anymore, okay?"

"Peyton…"

"Save it. You haven't told them and you're not going to."

"I am…I will. I promise."

"You never had any intention of telling them."

"Yes, I do, Pey. It's complicated, alright? You don't understand."

"I sure don't Anna so make me understand."

"They are going to flip."

"So? Let them flip. They're going to be pissed, so what? Let them be pissed. Kids do things all the time parents don't agree with and parents get pissed. That's like their job. Are you going to let them dictate how you live your life?"

"No but…"

"But nothing. Tell them the truth and if they can't handle it, tell your crazy, prejudiced family to stay the hell out of our lives."

"They can't handle it."

"How do you know?"

"Peyton, damn! We've been through this already. I told you the story about my old high school. They moved us across the country for God's sake, based on a rumor. My parents are religious and conservative and traditional and very old fashioned. And Felix…"

"Who cares about Felix?"

"Peyton, he was the one who vandalized your car", Anna blurted out.

"What?"

Peyton was stunned and angrier than hell.

"You heard me. It was Felix."

"How…how long have you known, Anna?"

"A few weeks."

"Weeks? And you didn't tell me?"

"No. I'm sorry. I didn't know how and what good would it have done anyway?"

"Let's see, for starters he could have paid for the damage! Next, he could have apologized and third he could tell his pathetic story to a judge. Last time I checked, it was illegal to destroy someone else's property."

"He was wrong and he's an asshole but he didn't mean anything by it."

"Oh please! I'm not stupid! And stop protecting him! He's not a baby. He is a grown ass man who slashed my tires and broke my windows and spray painted the word dyke in huge letters on my car. And because he's your brother, I'm supposed to just turn the other cheek like you apparently are doing?"

"What do you want from me, Peyton?"

"Man up. Be an adult. Where is the bad ass that rescued me from Rick? Huh? Where's that chick? Because she was a lot cooler than the sniveling wimp in front of me now."

"You don't get it. It's about family and loyalty and being Catholic and Latin…"

"No, you don't get it, Anna. It's about being a grown up. It's about choices and living your life for you. You are who you are and that can't change. Why would you live a lie?"

"It's hard, Peyton!"

"No shit! Do you think I'm blind? Stupid? I see the looks we get from people and from the landlord and everyone else. I deal with it. That's my choice. You're my choice and I'd never regret that, Anna. Damn!"

"We're different and they will never get that?"

"Who is 'they'? I don't care about them. And we're not different. That's your problem for even thinking that way."

"Yes, we are different."

"No, we're not! We're people! We're human beings with hearts and emotions and fears and flesh and blood. The day before I fell in love with you, I woke up, had breakfast, worked in my sketchpad, went to class and made a Sloppy Joe for dinner. You know what I did the day after I fell in love with you, Anna? I woke up, had breakfast, worked in my sketchpad, went to class and made a Sloppy Joe for dinner. Nothing changed. I was still the same Peyton."

"Then why haven't you told your dad?"

"Oh no! Don't put your bullshit on me. My dad is out of town. When he gets back, I will sit him down and tell him. That is not the type of news you give someone over the phone or just casually drop in an e-mail."

"And you think it's gonna be peaches and cream after that? You think Daddy will be oh so understanding? I'll be welcomed into the Sawyer clan with open arms?"

"Yes. I think that will happen because my father loves me and he accepts me and my happiness is important to him even if we don't always agree. But you know something? Even if he flips out and vows to never talk to me again…so fucking what? That's his loss."

"Pey…"

"We're supposed to be a team. If you're not accepted, then I'm not accepted."

"You jump, I jump, huh?" Anna quoted Titanic with a smile through tears.

"This isn't funny", Peyton muttered.

"I know. Look, baby. I love you. I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry I don't always know how to handle things. I need some time but I promise I'll make it right."

She kissed Peyton's shoulder and the blonde pulled away.

"Don't, okay?"

"Babe, please. Don't be mad."

"How can I not be? You really hurt my feelings, Anna."

"I never meant to. It hurts me that I hurt you. Please. I just don't want to fight. Say we can work through this. Say we can make it right."

"Anna, that's up to you."

She sighed.

"I know. Just don't push me away. I don't want to lose you, Pey."

Peyton wiped at her own tears.

"You won't baby but something has to change. I can't keep living like this. It's tearing me apart inside."

Anna kissed her and Peyton relented.

"I love you. I love you so much. I'll fix it. I'll do anything."

Peyton leaned back and kissed her softly.

"Okay."

"Okay? You forgive me?"

"This time."

"Thank you. I mean that. I do love you, Pey."

"I love you, too."

Anna smiled in the darkness.

"Sloppy Joes will always be home?"

"Always", Peyton answered softly.


	38. I'm Gay, Now Pass The Peas, Please

"Rachel, dinner is delicious", Peyton smiled.

It was her father's first evening back after a particularly long job out at sea. At the Sawyer home sat Larry, Peyton, Anna and Larry's girlfriend, Rachel. A pretty woman in her early forties with a long mane of fiery red hair, a sharp tongue, wacky sense of humor and a cigarette permanently pursed between her lips. Peyton liked Rachel. She had been seeing her dad for a few years and the two seemed to be happy. They made a great couple and Rachel was understanding of his long work absences. Rachel was a friend, like a fun and crazy big sister and she had never tried to assume the "wicked stepmother" role or take the position of Peyton's deceased mother. The women got along.

"Thanks, kid but don't the rolls taste familiar?"

"Well…"

"Exactly", Rachel winked with a smile. "Call the café and thank Karen for that one. Sorry, I didn't feel like slaving over a hot stove and trying to experiment. Anna, you're a guest and I didn't want to scare you away from coming back. Larry and Peyton are used to it."

Anna smiled politely.

"You know guys", Peyton began. "Anna here is a really great cook."

"Is that so?" Larry grinned.

"Peyton, is too kind, Mr. Sawyer…"

"Hey, enough of that Mr. Sawyer crap, young lady. Mr. Sawyer is my father. I'm Larry", he winked.

"Sorry, Mr…I mean, Larry. Anyway, Peyton gives me way too much credit sometimes. I'm okay in the kitchen."

"She's more than okay."

"What kind of stuff do you like to cook, Anna?"

"Oh anything…everything. Um, mostly traditional Mexican food but I like to bake as well. And I've found a million and one ways to prepare a chicken."

"Well, you'll have to cook for us next time", Larry said. "Maybe you could show my daughter a thing or two."

"Speaking of", Rachel added. "When do we get to see this new place you moved to, Pey?"

"Um…uh, soon, I guess", the blonde said nervously as Anna visibly tensed.

"I just hope the bedroom is big enough for all of your stuff."

"Uh, it is I guess."

"Anna, don't let Peyton freak you out", Larry smiled. "I know her decorating is probably a little dark and brooding at sometimes. I told her to add some pink but she threatened to kill me. I bet your two rooms look like night and day, huh?"

Anna and Peyton just looked at each other. Peyton opened her mouth to speak but the words just wouldn't come out. Anna gently nudged her.

"Um, yeah…Dad about that…"

"Rachel and I can't wait to see it. If you need anymore help moving or painting or anything…"

"It's cool, Dad. Really."

"Good. I'm proud of you, Bug. You've done well for yourself. Graduating college and getting a degree in business, now partnering up with Karen and Deb for the club? Sounds like everything is working out. You have a good head on your shoulders. Your mother would be so proud of you."

"Thanks, Dad", she replied softly.

"And Anna you're going to be a school teacher, huh?"

"Yes sir", she cleared her throat. "Third grade. I got a job over at Tree Hill Elementary."

"Well, hot damn! We should bust out the champagne. Two working girls on their own! Any man who snags either one of you should consider himself a lucky bastard. He'd be reeling in a damned good catch."

Peyton blushed as Anna nervously gulped a huge sip of beer.

"Dad, funny you should mention that. Um, I've been meaning to talk to you about that…the uh, whole dating thing."

"You're back in the game, sweetheart?"

"You could see that."

"Good for you. Sorry about Jake but sometimes things just don't work and we have to move on."

"I know."

"Are you happy?"

Peyton looked at Anna and smile. There would be no hesitation in her answer.

"Yes. Yes, I am."

"Then that's all that matters, Bug. I just want you to be happy."

"Even if it's not with someone you would have picked for me? Or someone I normally wouldn't have picked for myself?"

"You're an adult now. I trust your judgement. I know you do the right thing. You always do, Peyton. As long as you're happy and as long as the other person is treating you right, I have no objections."

Peyton took a deep breath.

"Good. Well…in that case, pass the peas, Dad. I'm gay."

Peyton reached for the mashed potatoes to a shocked and quiet table. Anna, embarrassed, put her head in her hands.

"Well, when did this happen?" Rachel asked after a minute of silence.

Peyton sighed, running her fingers through her hair.

"Look, I'm not gay, okay? I don't know what I am. I don't like labels. But I fell in love with someone. I fell in love with a person. I fell in love with what's on the inside. And maybe society doesn't accept it but I am with a woman…this woman in particular and I'm damned happy. If society doesn't accept it, that's fine but I hope you will."

"Peyton…"

"No, Dad. Please. I know it was unfair to blindside you with this and I'm really sorry but I had this huge weight on my chest that I needed to unload. I don't need advice or a lecture. I've made up my mind. I didn't mean for this to happen but it did and I'm not sorry for it. You don't have to like it but I hope you will accept it and respect me. I'm still your daughter and I still love you and I don't want you to stop loving me."

There. She'd said it all in one big emotional outburst.

"Peyton, are you sure you're happy?" Rachel asked.

"Yes."

"Then we're happy for you, honey?"

"What?"

"Anna, do you love my daughter?" Larry asked.

"With all my heart", she nodded.

"Then what can I say? What can I do? It doesn't matter what I like or dislike. And it's not like you're seeking my approval and permission anyway. You're all grown up, Peyton. You have your life to live. You have choices to make. You have to do what you feel is right for you. Now I may not like this or understand it all but who am I to stand in the way of your happiness? I love you unconditionally."

Peyton's eyes filled with tears.

"Dad, you mean that?"

"I do. Besides there are a lot worse things you could be doing besides loving someone. I raised you the best I knew how and you turned out pretty damned good."

"Thank you, Rachel…and Larry", Anna smiled in warm awe.

Peyton got up and ran to the other side of the table where she threw her arms around her father and fell into his lap, smiling through her tears.

"Thank you, Daddy. Thank you so much."

"Anna over there is a lot better looking than Jake. I can't much blame you", Larry joked.

"Dad!" she laughed, hitting him.

"What?"

"Nothing", Peyton smiled. "It's just that I love you so much."

"I love you, too, Bug."


	39. Love and Losses

Anna used her key to unlock the front door. In the vast living room sat her parents, happily engaged in animated conversation with Felix and Teresa. She watched them for a moment from the distance, the family unaware of her presence. For the moment, she felt like exactly what she was…an outsider.

"Little sis", Felix looked up with a grin. "Fancy seeing you here. Sit down and join us."

Teresa gave her trademark fake smile while her parents looked up, genuinely surprised and happy to see her.

"Come in, Mija", her mother beckoned her.

"Thanks, Mama."

"We already had dinner but I'd be happy to fix you a plate. I made Pan Dulce, your favorite."

"I'm fine."

"Red beans and rice? Enchiladas? Carnero?"

"No, Mama. Really. I already ate."

"Well, come sit with us", the older woman offered just the same.

She looked back at the door, then walked further inside motioning for a nervous Peyton to follow her. She did, watching the expressions fall on Anna's parents' faces. Teresa scowled and Felix gave a little smirk.

"Mama, Papa, Felix, Teresa…I brought Peyton with me…"

"Well, please. Come in. Have a seat, Peyton. Make yourself comfortable", Mr. Garcia reluctantly offered.

"Thank you", Peyton nodded politely.

The two women sat down to eight staring, prying eyes.

"Well, what brings you two by?" Mrs. Garcia asked.

"We wanted to see you. Um, Peyton and I were just coming from our apartment and…"

"'Our' apartment?" Felix questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes", Anna sighed. "Um, Peyton moved in a few weeks ago."

There was awkward silence for a while, not one person saying what was all on their minds. Finally Teresa took time away from filing her already perfectly manicured fingernails to ask the burning and until then, silent question.

"Don't you live in a one bedroom apartment, Anna?"

Anna looked over at Peyton. It was her moment of truth. After all it was the reason they had come over. Anna was tired of hiding. Good or bad reactions, she wanted her family to know the truth. She owed it to them. She owed it to Peyton. More importantly, she owed it to herself.

It was a statement. It was a declaration of independence. It was time to tell the truth finally. It was the choice to lift the heavy burden from her shoulders. Finally she could be herself.

"Yes, I do."

"But…"

"I came here tonight because I wanted to tell all of you guys something. This is very hard for me but at the same time, it's very important."

"Anna…"

"Mama, please let me finish", she explained. "I have to."

"This is gonna be interesting", Felix chuckled as he sat back and gave his little sister his undivided attention.

"Whatever it is, say it, Anna", her father instructed anxiously.

Anna took the deepest breath of her life. With Peyton eyeing her closely, it was now or never.

"First of all, I want you guys to know how much I love you. Because I really do. You're my family and I love you. Your love, your support means everything to me. It always has. Especially when I was a little girl. I remember nothing in the universe was cooler than my big brother. I used to follow Felix everywhere and it drove you absolutely nuts, remember? And I was the biggest Daddy's girl. I still am. Because even now that I'm all grown up and high school and now college days are behind me, I still seek that love and approval and support. I need it more than ever. Because I love you guys with all my heart. And no matter what I do or where I go, at the end of the day, all you really have in this life is the people who love you. Friends…family."

"We do love you, Anna", her mother responded, concerned.

"Good. Love me for who I am."

"And just who is that, Anna?" Felix asked.

She looked at Peyton and gave her lover a small smile.

"I am Anna Maria Garcia. I am a recent college graduate. I am going to be an elementary school teacher. I love dogs and kids and stuffed animals and dolls. I'm secretly addicted to reality TV. I'm your daughter and your sister. And…I'm gay."

Mrs. Garcia placed her hand over her heart as the smiles disappeared from Felix's face as well as his father.

"Shut up, Anna!" Mr. Garcia angrily pointed his finger at her. "You shut up right now!"

Anna summoned an inner strength she didn't know existed.

"I'm gay and I'm straight and uh…it really doesn't matter or at least it shouldn't because I hate labels. You know, it took me a while and a lot of courage to be able to say this to you. I pray you can look beyond your own prejudices and misgivings and religious beliefs and what society says is acceptable. I hope those things won't be an issue. For now all you need to know is this…my name is Anna and I'm still the same Anna I've always been, the same Anna you loved ten minutes ago, and the same Anna that fell in love with another woman…this woman. For now, I'm just trying to find my way like most kids my age."

"Anna…"

"I'm just me. I am who I am. Take me or leave me. Love me or leave me."

Mrs. Garcia put her head in her hands and began to sob as she clutched at Rosary beads.

"Oh where did we go wrong?" she whispered over and over again.

"Mama, you didn't do anything wrong…"

"This is bullshit!" Felix rose to his feet, pointing at Peyton. "You! You did this! You stupid dyke! You corrupted my little sister!"

"Felix!" Anna reprimanded.

Peyton stood and faced the angry man in front of her.

"Is that all you got, Felix? Honestly? Is that the best you can do? Lesbo, dyke, fag, queer, carpet muncher, beaver hunter…come on. I know you have a better insult than that. Or maybe you don't. Maybe your hate and ignorance only allows you to attack people with evil words and cowardly actions just like you did to my car. That's fine. Hell, I forgave you a long time ago. Know why? Because I feel sorry for you. You are a pathetic, worthless excuse of a man, of a human being. You can spend all your time hating and judging and condemning your sister and it'll only make you more bitter and spiteful. I love Anna and I accept her. Gay, straight, bi, Latina…none of it matters. None of it except the beautiful, wonderful person on the inside. That's what I see and love and accept. If you can't…then too bad. It's your loss. It's a huge loss for all of you."

"This is unacceptable", Mr. Garcia shook his head. "It goes against God and everything you have been taught. We cannot and will not condone such behavior, Anna."

"It's a phase, Mija", Mrs. Garcia wept. "It's a phase."

"Maybe so but it's my life. Right now, it's the most honest part of my life and I'm not ashamed of that", she said, grabbing Peyton's hand. "No regrets. We can't change who we are inside and what we feel and love is a very powerful and beautiful thing. The God you raised me to worship and love…well, I think he understands that, too."

"This is sick, Anna", Felix continued. "You're going to ruin your life! You're going to let her ruin your life! What about kids? What about your career?"

"I don't know about any of that, Felix. All I know is that I love this woman. She makes me happy, happier than I've ever been. All the rest…well, somehow I just have faith that will all tie together."

"Anna…"

"I know this is a lot to take and I know it hurts. I'm not sorry for loving Peyton but I am sorry if I hurt you. I'll give yiu guys your time and space to deal with the new reality of it all. If you're ever ready…when you're ready, I'll be waiting with open arms."

With that, she led Peyton out of the house where they slipped into the blonde's car. They sat quietly for a while, just taking it all in.

"You okay?" Peyton finally asked.

"I'm fine, baby", Anna nodded.

"Gosh, that was horrible. It was intense. I'm sorry you had to go through it. No wonder you were so afraid to tell them. I had no idea."

"It's okay."

"No, it's not okay. I wish they would be more tolerant and accepting but you can't change people's way of thinking sometimes. I just feel like it's my fault, like somehow I came between you and your family."

"No, babe. It's not like that. Pey, none of this is your fault. I should have been honest with them a long time ago, years before you. Bit I'm tired of being ashamed when I have nothing to be ashamed about. I love you and I'll never take that back. I want them to accept me but eventually that means accepting you, too, accepting us. And if they can't…"

"If they can't, Anna?" Peyton asked softly. "They're still your family. Babe, I know how much you love them."

Anna sighed, feeling extremely relieved and liberated despite the harsh fallout.

"Then you're right. I'll still love them but it will be their loss."


	40. Epilogue

It was a party! The friends toasted at the impromptu gathering. Nathan and Haley had disappeared for a few days and no one had thought anything of it until the happy, blushing couple returned with wedding bands on their fingers. It had finally happened. They had eloped!

After returning, and a reception at Tric, the friends had lingered behind to pop a bottle of bubbly. The abrupt marriage had come as a shock to everyone but it was still a time for celebration, a time of love.

"Okay Newlyweds, what do you think?" Brooke squealed. "Pink booties or blue?"

Nathan spit out his champagne.

"Booties? Brooke, Hales is not pregnant."

"Fine", the brunette sighed. "If that's your story…"

"Brooke, do I have to piss on a stick?" Haley asked, frustrated.

"If that's your kicks", Brooke grinned.

Haley rolled her eyes and pulled down her skirt just low enough to expose the birth control patch on her hip.

"I've had it for weeks, okay? Brooke, I am not pregnant! Trust me."

Brooke stared at Haley before taking another drink.

"Wow…so I guess it's just about love, huh?" she asked softly.

"It is", Haley smiled, kissing Nathan's lips.

"Well, in that case…Broody, where's my ring? I want to get married."

"Since when?" Lucas questioned.

"I don't know. It doesn't matter, does it? Just get me a ring. A pretty one. A big one. A diamond one."

Everyone at the table chuckled at Brooke being typical Brooke.

"Sometimes it is just about love, right guys?" Haley nodded towards Anna and Peyton.

Peyton smiled before kissing Anna's lips.

"Yeah…it is."

"Can we get a warning before you two get all K.D. Lang on us, please?" Brooke protested to giggles.

She was struggling with the new reality but she was trying and what else could they ask for.

"You guys alright?" Lucas asked. "I mean, Anna are your parents and Felix still tripping?"

Anna shrugged.

"They are. I mean, it's getting better but it's their problem, not ours. I'm happy. I have my girl and plenty of great friends and I'm starting this awesome career I am excited about. What else can I ask for? Sometimes, you can't have everything you want but so far I've been pretty damned lucky."

"On that note, I say we toast", Nathan suggested.

"To love…"

Brooke and Lucas smiled at each other, blessed to be together and happy to be surrounded by the four people that mattered most in life.

"To love…"

Anna and Peyton kissed. They had found true love when they thought it didn't exist and especially in the most unexpected places. More than that, Peyton had found peace. Anna was her heart and soul and a final chapter had finally been written and closed when Peyton had hopped in her car one morning and drove to Raleigh. She went to the address where she knew Nikki lived. In the yard she sat with Jake and Jenny, a happy little family playing in the grass, two parents holding hands and gazing adoringly at their beautiful daughter and at one another. A pang of sadness and what could have been jealousy raced through her for a split second but it was quickly replaced with calmness and a sense of closure.

"And to weathering storms…"

Haley and Nathan blissfully in love and looking forward to new beginnings and the start of the rest of their lives together. Storms would come, too far in the future to comprehend but at that one moment, the world was made up of sugarplums, and rainbows, the forecast predicting nothing but sunny skies ahead.

The six friends partnered off into three couples, nodded and raised their glasses.

"…Together", the said in unison.

Together. The only way they knew how to live and love.

**THE END**

* * *

**_Author's Note: Readers, reviewers and lurkers alike...thanks so much (as always) for your support and interest. I appreciate it. Thanks for giving this fic and its unconventional pairing a chance. Open minds are the best minds. Shout outs to Lindsay, Jess and StephLova, who at times I felt like were the only three reading this, lol... To anyone else, I send a huge "thank you" your way as well. As always, till next time, guys..._**

****

**_Mal_**


End file.
